


My President, My Queen

by SKAllen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, POTUS, Presidency, scandalous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAllen/pseuds/SKAllen
Summary: A/U set in a very near future. Regina is the first female president about a couple of years into her presidency and is regrouping to begin re-election. What would happen when scandal hits?  Everyone gets hurt! Well almost everyone. Sudsy. Mostly Regina with a dash if SwanQueen and a pinch of OQ. Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT





	1. Her Royal Highness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mer Majesty, Madam President](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400272) by SKRowling. 



"The Princess and the prime minister arrived safely last night," the reporter on the television said as Regina dressed for the day. "They are on a spontaneous diplomatic visit with President Mills and will be honored at a state dinner tonight at the White House."

 

"Of course," Regina said turning off the set, "The fact that I just got back from Gaza, dealing with an international mess, means absolutely nothing at all."  She had been in negotiations the past week to get the Israeli government to relax some sanctions on the Palestinians. It was a thousand-year-old battle that was nowhere near a resolution.  

 

"Gina Relax, it should be fun to have people that don't want to totally screw you over, in the White House for a change,"  Robin said coming up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

 

Regina smiled and turned in her husband's arms.  "I suppose," she paused and bent to put on her hose. "You know I've met her before."

 

"The Prime Minister?" He asked tapping her behind as he walked away. "Yes, I did."

 

The president chuckled as she straightened up again. "Yes, her as well...but I was referring to The Princess." She stepped into her heels and looked herself over. "When I was in college, she came to visit, and I was one of the many people in the crowd. She took my hand, and I swore she was flirting. That was just before she came out."

 

"Maybe she will remember," Robin said in a teasing tone.

 

Regina let out a wry laugh and walked out to the breakfast table. "Good morning everyone," she said bending down to kiss the top of Henry's head. "Hey there Roland." She said caressing her adopted son's cheek and sitting at the table.

 

Their story was one, that if she thought about it, got her elected.  She and Robin had been married for four years. After the death of Henry's father Daniel, Regina had thrown herself into politics. Her chief of staff whose wife had passed away during childbirth, began to court her, pulling her away from her workaholic ways and had won her hand in marriage, if not her heart altogether.  Regina didn't feel a love like she felt for Daniel, but she never expected to feel that way again. However, that show of resilience and near perfect blending of the two families made her approachable to voters and here she was.

 

Regina looked at her son who seemed positively tired. She also took note of all of the black he wore, and was that guy Liner? "Rough night Henry?" She asked bringing a spoonful of fruit into her mouth.

 

"Mom..." Henry said with a sigh realizing his mother had noted the change in him.

 

"Henry..." Regina responded with an exasperated sigh of her own.

 

"I'm just trying to express myself." He added.

 

"Yes... But--"

 

"Stop mom! I'm Sixteen, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Henry said walking off.

 

"At least take a bran muffin with you," Regina said.

 

He continued walking and passed his grandmother, nearly knocking her down as he did. "Who was that pirate? What did he do to himself?"

 

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't go through a rebellious stage,"  Robin said taking a spoonful of cereal.

 

"Did she ever!" Cora stated with a chuckle.

 

"Mother-" Regina began to scold but was cut off by Tink.

 

"Madame President, the Prime Minister has arrived." Regina stood and kissed both Robin and Roland on the cheek.

 

"Talk about an early bird," Regina said taking a few files from Tink as she made her way to the west wing. "Thanks."

 

"It's around noon for her now ma'am," Tink said letting her pass ahead into the oval.

 

"Prime Minister Lucas, how lovely to see you again," Regina stated putting her hand out to greet the grandmotherly woman seated in the Oval.  " I hope you enjoy your stay in our country.

 

"Of course, we have always enjoyed good relations with the United States." The old woman answered.  Regina took in the nervous wringing of the woman's hands and signaled for her to sit.

 

The old woman sat on a couch, and Regina followed suit in the other.  "So what is it that you need?"

 

The old woman leaned forward and looked at the president intently.  "Well, it seems that our little island nation has fallen into a bit of a snag. Our military is overextended, because--"

 

"Because they are off with ours as allies." Regina finished in comprehension.

 

"Precisely," the old woman finished. " our economy is quite strained, and..."

 

You need more money, or you're pulling your troops from the cause." Regina finished.

 

"Well, yes!" The old woman answered.  They both regarded each other with respect. Regina could see why the older woman had been elected. She was a hard ass. Incredibly decisive.

 

"Okay," Regina said standing up and extending her hand to Minister Lucas. " tomorrow we will meet with my cabinet and discuss our options.  Just remember one thing, this is not just our war. Your country and many others have been affected."

 

"Yes ma'am, that is why the princess insisted we come in person," the old woman asserted.

 

"Really? That was smart of her."  Regina said walking the older woman to the door. "I didn't know royalty was so involved."

 

"They give their input, and sometimes it's good." Minister Lucas said as Regina opened the door to the Oval Office.

 

"Have you had the tour? It should just be a few minutes until the press conference." Regina asked.

 

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." The older woman said.

 

"Good, I'll see you in a bit," Regina said and looked toward her aid.  "Tink, could you show the Prime Minister around while we wait for the press conference?"

 

"Yes ma'am," Tink said leading the woman out toward the east wing.

 

 

<h> </h>

 

"Madame President, why is Princess of WhiteForrest visiting with us today?" Greg from the Post asked Regina as the three of them sat in the press room for the conference.

 

She looked at the two women beside her wondering why the question was directed at her in the first place.  "I don't know. The New York hot dogs, and Chicago deep dish?"

 

"Oh my god, Yes!" Princess Emma laughed, "truthfully the president has been doing a fantastic job since her inception these few years, and we are here in support of her reelection."

 

Regina smiled at the charming woman.  "Thank you, that means a lot."

 

Emma locked her gaze on the president and smiled.  Regina was riveted and barely heard the next question.  "The war has been going since before your presidency, what is WhiteForrest getting in return for their efforts?"

 

Regina took a deep breath to come back to the situation at hand. "It is a joint effort of all allied forces. People tend to forget that it's not just American lives that are being victimized..."

 

As she went on, at the back of the press stood Kathryn Midas, Regina 's New chief of staff, and Maleficent Darcon her Reelection spin doctor. They looked at each other. "Did you see that?" Kathryn asked Mal.

 

The older woman hummed in ascension. "Princess has a crush, and our president is smitten."

 

"You really think it's mutual?" Kathryn asked worriedly as she watched the princess try to charm Regina.

 

Regina laughed at something Emma said and Mal turned to her. "Subconsciously I think."

 

" if we can see it..." Kathryn trailed off.  "this is a fucking disaster. Should we worry?"

 

"Not unless she starts taking royal booty calls, Kath... She is a charming little bitch."

 

Robin only half watching from the side of the stage didn't see the way the Princess looked at his wife, and frankly, he didn't really care.  His mind was on what was waiting for him in his office and how quickly he could get back to it. 


	2. The Argument

Regina took the steps to the residence by two that evening, she was running late, as the whole spontaneous visit left her to shuffle a lot of things around. Worst was she had to cancel Roland's daily four o'clock appointment with her. The little boy had called earlier and sounded profoundly disappointed in her.

 

She went to his room first, knocking softly on the door then opening it."Hey sweet prince," Regina said going inside the room.

 

"Hi mom," Roland said doodling in his notebook.

 

"Listen, I'm sorry that I had to move your appointment today,"  Regina said kneeling down next to him placing her at eye level to her secretary of snack time.  It was a position she had created just for him so that they would always have time to see each other during the day.  "The Princess of WhiteForrest is here, and she totally trashed my schedule."

 

"She is not the princess of America." Roland stated turning to face his adoptive mother, "She can't tell you what to do."

 

Regina smiled softly, "But she is a guest, and I must treat her courteously."

 

"Oh," Roland said turning back to his notebook.

 

"I'll try harder next time, okay?" Regina said taking her son into her arms.

 

"Okay,"

 

"I have to go," Regina said standing up.  "Goodnight sweetheart."

 

"Night, mom."  Roland responded as Regina exited the room and closed the door gently behind her."

 

As she walked out, Robin was coming out of Henry's room fuming.  "He's your kid, you talk to him."

 

Regina raised both eyebrows and headed in the direction of Henry's room.  SHe knocked lightly before opening the door. The room was dark, lit by mostly black lights and one table lamp.  Henry lay on the bed still wearing the clothing he had worn to school earlier, so the only thing Regina could see of her son was the white shirt he wore.  "What do you want?"

 

Regina raised her brows at the boy and walked into the room trying not to trip on the clothing on the floor.  This was not the Henry she knew. This was an entirely different child. "Nothing just came to see how you were."

 

"I'm fine mom,"  Henry said not moving.

 

Regina took a deep breath and frowned as she caught the light scent of herbal smoke in the room.  "What is your dad raging about Henry?" Regina asked taking a seat at Henry's desk.

 

"That thing is not my father," Henry snarled. "Isn't it obvious why he is mad?"  He rolled his eyes. "Of course, how would you know, you're never around."

 

"Enlighten me, please,"  Regina asked attempting not to let her own temper emerge.

 

Well, I don't have the time, or inclination to do so mother.  So why don't you do us both a favor and just leave my room?" Henry said standing up in front of his mother, "You have a state dinner to attend."  Henry stood his full height making it clear that the action was meant to be aggressive.

 

Regina stood, she was still a few inches taller than her son, She turned the tables on him.  "Listen to me, because I am only going to say this once." Regina's voice was low and eerily calm, "I am your mother, and I do what I feel is best for you.  You don't get to give me a guilt trip. Because if that's what you are seeking, I have got one major one over you. I gave birth to you. You try to guilt trip me again, and you will suffer the consequences."

 

Henry backed off a little feeling for the first time how intimidating his mother could be.  Regina stared him down for a few seconds, then walked away, "Get some decent lights in here.  I want the black light gone today," She looked around the room and added, "Pick up this mess and give me all your pot, or I'll have the secret service search the room.

 

Henry looked shocked for a moment, but Regina held out her hand until he relinquished the items she had asked for.  "If I ever catch you smoking anything Henry, It's your ass." With that, the President left her teenager's room.

 

When she finally made it to the room, Robin was coming out of the bathroom.  "There you are, " he said heading toward her. "We have to do something about Henry."

 

She snorted, "tell me something I don't' know, Robin."  She quickly undressed as she spoke. "But she's rebelling and, it's going to get way worse before it gets better."

 

"Well it isn't just rebellion, The teacher sent this home with him."  He added handing her a large manila envelope.

 

Regina looked at the content within.  She sunk on to her bed and read the note the teacher sent out outlining the slip in henry's grades.  Then there were the grades themselves. It was a slow decline, but his grades had drastically plummeted from the year before. "What is he thinking?"  Regina whispered.

 

"Exactly,"  Robin stated.

 

Regina turned to him tossing the packet on to the bed,  "You could have shown this to me before I went to talk to him."

 

"Forgive me, but I thought we were already running late," Robin said fixing the cuffs on his sleeve.

 

Forget the Princess, Robin, Henry is more important."  Regina looked at the clock on the far wall and winced, they were twenty minutes late already.  "Crap."

 

Regina raced into the shower and did a  quick clean up to freshen up from the sweat of the day.  Ten minutes later she sat at her vanity in her slip allowing the staff to do her hair and make-up.

By then she was completely ready, she was already forty-five minutes late. She and Robin hurried toward the ballroom.  "This is not the best time for you to be messing with state protocol," Robin sniped as he guided her toward the door.

 

"You know what Robin?" Regina asked annoyed as the secret service agents outside the doors let the agents on the inside know she was there so that they could announce her.  "Neglecting my children does not poll well either."

 

"Regina," Robin started, but the president stopped him.

 

"Robin, we're here now,"  Regina said forestalling anything else he might want to say.  "Why don't you be a good boy, and act like a First Lady should."

 

They faced off battling silently with their eyes as the door to the ballroom opened, and they were introduced. Regina plastered on her politician's smile and entered the room hand in hand with her husband.


	3. State Dinner

Regina walked in the opposite direction than Robin and started to mingle with her guests.  "Ma'am," Ashley her secretary said, "The staff is ready to serve dinner." Regina nodded and made her way to the head of the table.

 

Slowly, everyone in the room stated for their tables.  The Princess stood at her right, and Regina shook her hand.  "Your Highness, I'm sorry I'm late, I have had a hectic day."  Regina apologized

 

"I'm certain that your job doesn't stop just because you have a guest pop up out of nowhere.  I Appreciate you putting this together anyway." Princess Emma stated, placing a kiss on her hand.  Regina blushed softly and sat in her seat. Her guests followed suit and soon dinner was carted into the room.

 

Robin seethed through dinner.  Be a good boy and act like a First lady should?  Like standing in her fucking shadow isn't emasculating enough. He thought, digging into his dinner.  He looked to his right and watched as his wife entertained their guests. The Princess was most definitely flirting with Regina... His wife, however, was otherwise preoccupied.  Robin could tell by the thoughtful way she was looking down at her plate. Besides, Regina was super straight.

 

As he finished up his meal, he looked around the ballroom and spotted a young redhead speaking with Sydney Glass.  Robin caught her eye, and she signaled to a legal pad that she had in her hand. Robin nodded at her and turned his attention to the Prime Minister on his left.

 

The ballroom had a clearing for a dance floor.  Robin and Regina started the dancing off reluctantly.  Regina sighed after a while in his arms. "Robin, I'm sorry about what I said."

 

"I know how punchy you get when your schedule gets unbearable.."  Robin conceded, "but that was really hurtful Gina."

 

"I know, I'm sorry."  Robin held her close to him, and they danced more comfortably now.

 

"It has been a long time since we have danced."  Regina murmured.

 

"Yes, it has..."  He caught sight of the redhead again as she exited the ballroom and stepped back from his wife.  "I think I'm gonna turn in early. I don't really feel like socializing." He kissed her cheek. "Will you be Okay?" Robin asked, and Regina nodded.

 

"Okay,"  Regina said stopping him before he left.  "I love you."

 

Robin kissed her lips softly once more before stepping away and making his way out of the ballroom entirely.

 

Regina watched him go and settled back in her chair.  When The Princess came back toward the table, she sat and said. "Brown University."

 

"Excuse me?"  Regina asked her blinking.

 

"All night I have been looking at you racking my brain as to where I might have seen you before."  The princess asserted. "It was at Brown University... Right?"

 

Regina laughed.  "Oh Come on! How could you possibly remember that?"

 

The Princess Laughed "I could tell you, but you would think me much too forward."

 

"Try me."

 

"There are not many women that could be as striking as you," She said, "I was going through very personal things when I took that trip, and then I saw you and was overwhelmed with want.  There aren't many women that you meet that make you say... Yeah... I know I'm a lesbian." Princess Emma laughed at the incredulous look. The president was giving her. "I even remember what you were wearing."

 

"I can't even remember that"  Regina answered.

 

The Princess extended a hand to her, and she took it.  She led Regina to the dance floor, and they began to dance.  "your hair was longer," she explained, "to just about there."  She placed her hand on her bare mid back. Her touch sent shivers down her spine.

 

Regina began to laugh softly and a bit nervously as her stoReginah began to flutter.  "Unbelievable."

 

"Why?"  The Princess asked," You were, and still are strikingly beautiful."

 

Regina blushed slightly and looked around the room.  "Your Highness, though I appreciate your compliments, I would rather if you kept them to yourself."

 

"Sorry, Madame President,"  The princess stated as she ended their dance and bowed to her slightly.  Regina curtsied somewhat and headed away from her.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, Yes!"  The redhead moaned softly.  She couldn't believe she was doing this on her boss' desk. With the First Gentleman.  It made her so hot knowing that Sydney was not too far away in the ballroom and could come in to check on her progress any moment now.  They would be so busted if.

 

"You like that huh?"  Robin whispered as he plunged deep inside her over and over his speed ever increasing as his pleasure mounted.

 

"Yes, yes, yes,"  The redhead said with every thrust.

 

"Oh Zelena,"  Robin said getting close, "who's your daddy?"

 

"Oh shit,"  Zelena whispered aware that the light to the outer office had just been clicked on but unwilling to stop Robin.  She was so close, but the door was ajar, and their sounds would carry to her boss or whoever had just entered the outer office.

 

She reached up and kissed him as she came hard swallowing his responding groan at his own release.  She hoped to god no one had heard, she looked at the door, and the lights were off again, and she sighed in relief.

 

"That was good."  Robin said placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck."We can't do this in here anymore.  This is Sydney's desk, He's still in the building you know." Zelena said disentangling herself from Robin.

 

"He's at the party ogling my wife,"  Robin answered, and Zelena decided to keep her suspicions to herself.

 

"Your office next time."  The redhead answered pulling up her underwear.

 

"Deal,"  Robin said kissing her softly as he fixed himself inside his pants.  "I got to go. I have to beat her to bed."

 

"Good night,"  Zelena said then continued to fix and freshen Sydney's desk up and before leaving she placed the disk she had been working on, atop of it before going home for the night.

 

Sydney stood in the hallway watching as Robin walked out of her office. "I've got to replace my desk,"  Sydney said to himself as he walked back toward the ballroom. If only the press secretary could erase the image of Regina's husband with her Aide.  He didn't know what to do in this situation or whom to talk to.

 

He had no reason to fire the girl unless she was exposed.  He had no proof and didn't want to be a liability for the President.  What should I do? As a friend, I would have to tell Regina now. That's what I'll do.  He thought, and with that, he re-entered the ballroom and put on a happy face. SHe will meet with Regina after the weekend and talk privately with her.

 

Right after I get my desk replaced.

 

* * *

 

Regina got to the residence at around midnight.  She slowly climbed the stairs tired to the bone. Henry was asleep in the living room and headed toward him.  She sat next to him as she kicked off her heels then kissed his forehead. "Wake up sleepy head," she said softly.

 

"Henry stirred and opened his eyes.  "Hey mom.." He said sleepily. "I was waiting for u to tell you I'm sorry about earlier.

 

"I need you to do well Henry because the more you, the more backlash you will get out there."  He nodded and placed his head on her shoulder.

 

"how was the ball?"  he asked softly.

 

"It was okay.  Better than the last one,"  Regina said deciding that she wanted to go to bed.  "Get some sleep, Henry."

 

"Yeah, I'm going to bed,"  Henry said to his mother. "Good night."

 

"Night My Little Prince,"  Regina said and headed for her bedroom.  When she got there, Robin was already in bed. He wasn't quite asleep yet, she could tell, but he was pretending that he was.

 

"She grinned to herself as she undid her hair and started to get herself out of the gown.  She didn't bother to put on her pajamas, she just made her way to the bed and began to kiss his neck.  "Is it time to make up?" she whispered in his ear.

 

"We already made up Regina."  He grumbled and turned to face her.  She captured his lips with hers. 

 

"I want you."  She whispered between kisses.

 

"I'm not in the mood Regina,"  Robin said taking his wife's roving hands and holding them together.  Regina stared at him in shock.

 

"What?" Regina asked shivering, she was cold now.

 

"I don't feel like it,"  Robin answered, turning his back on her.

 

Regina was not one to beg and was not about to start now.  She shrugged, "Okay..." Regina said turning her back on him. "I'm better at it anyway."  She mumbled to herself and let herself fall into a fitful sleep.


	4. Because I am Your Friend

There was a knock at Regina's door just after Roland had arrived to have a snack with her on Monday afternoon.  "Excuse me, Sir," Regina said and headed for the door.

 

When she opened it, she saw Sydney back from his four o'clock briefings early.  "Hey, listen I was wondering if I could talk to you after your four o'clock?" Sydney asked.

 

"Sure, would you like a snack?  we have got some fig cookies and tea today as they do in England."  Regina offered.

 

"Yeah,"  Roland agreed glad to have a new person at his little tea party.  

 

"Oh sure,"  Sydney agreed and came inside the room.  He listened as the little boy went into detail about a little girl he likes in class.

 

Sydney hadn't exactly figured out how to broach the Robin subject with Regina.  The president looked as if she was having a pleasant afternoon for a change, and she was about to break the news of her husband's betrayal.

 

"I've got a tennis lesson in five minutes mom. I have got to go get changed."  Roland said standing up."Will you play me next weekend?"

 

"Absolutely,"  Regina stated opening the door for her son.  "Bye honey." Then Regina turned her attention to her press secretary.  She knew something was bothering her friend, so she was glad that Roland had to meet his coach early.  "So what's up? It can't be that bad."

 

"No, it's worse,"  Sydney started. "I don't really know how to say this.  He opened his mouth and closed it a few times then he cleared his throat.  "Regina, we've known each other for a while now, and I need to talk to you right now as a friend."

 

"Okay,"  Regina said gravely sitting on the couch across from her friend.  Her insides were churning, Sydney had never had to make the distinction between his position and their friendship clear before.

 

"On Friday night, during the state dinner, "  Sydney continued licking his lips wishing he had some water with him.  "I ah... I kind of saw Robin... with someone."

 

"What do you mean?  With someone." Regina asked her heart pounding the rejection from that night making more sense now.

 

"I mean... WITH... someone."  Sydney said clapping his hands then meshing them together.

 

Regina looked at him for a few moments considering that what she just heard.  Slowly she leaned back in the couch her face not showing her dejection. Even if her body did.  "You mean, during it?"

 

Sydney nodded his head, "In my office,"  He added.

 

"Eww,"  Regina said feeling her defensive snark rile up.  "Who?"

 

"Regina, I have no proof, they didn't see me, I can't fire her just like that," Sydney said.

 

"That's not what I asked."  Regina insisted.

 

"One of my aides,"  Sydney said.

 

"The redhead,"  Regina said standing up and heading for the safety of the large oak desk inside the oval.  "He's got a thing for redheads."

 

"Regina,"  Sydney began.

 

"Thank you, Sydney, but I need to be alone right now,"  Regina said turning her chair toward the window.

 

"Yes, Ma'am,"  Sydney said putting on his professional mask and headed out of the oval.

 

Regina was too shocked to cry.  Did she believe her friend who was brave enough to tell her something like this?  Or entirely cast that aside? It involved her staff, it had to be embarrassing for Sydney.

 

She sat in her chair staring into space when Laura finally poked her head into the Oval.  "Ma'am, Secretary DeVille is on the line."

 

Regina looked at her watch.  She was supposed to be there with the new contracts for the WhiteForest military.  "Where are you?" She snapped this was the very last meeting of the day, and she didn't much feel like being held up today.

 

"Ma'am, I'm en route to George Washington University Hospital."  Secretary DeVille said. Regina could hear the siren blaring overhead, and the ding of the IV pumps.

 

"What happened?"  Regina asked, concern pouring into the phone.  Her own personal misfortune was eluding her at the moment.

 

"My car was hit by a Metro bus.  The bus driver had some sort of seizure while driving and the bus lurched forward to the middle of the intersection."

 

Regina turned on the television, "how badly are you injured?"  She asked as she saw the Secretary's mangled vehicle on the set.

 

"I'll survive,"  she said.

 

"Of that I am sure,"  Regina said as she heard the paramedic ask the secretary to keep talking.

 

"Tell my husband I love him;"  SHe mumbled and Regina panicked.

 

"Madame Secretary, I want you to tell her, please stay with me,"  Regina said beginning to pace. Just then she heard the phone clatter to the floor and a lot of beeping in the background.  The brunette stayed on the line as Robin walked into the office to show her what was happening. She raised a hand to quiet him as she listened intently.

 

"Ma'am,"  an unfamiliar voice said over the line, "I'm Mike, the ambulance driver.  The Secretary had been badly injured and is in a very critical condition. We have just taken her into the ER."

 

"Ha's his family been notified?"  Regina asked. She could tell the paramedic had either been or was still in the military by the way he talked to her.

 

"No Ma'am,"  He said, "The hospital staff will make sure they do so."

 

"Right,"  Regina said, "Thank you very much, sir, Have a good day."

 

"It's been a pleasure, Ma'am," He stated then the line went dead.

 

With a sigh, she hung up and pushed the intercom button, "Ashley, get me Secretary Deville's husband on the line."

 

"Yes ma'am,"  answered the disembodied voice, as Regina turned her attention back to the traffic jam on screen.

 

She Looked at Robin, her mind so distracted by the crisis she had forgotten to be angry with him.  "That was Deville on the line," She explained to him. "She called to let me know he wasn't going to make it in."

 

"Is she okay?"  Robin asked

 

"No Robin, she's not okay."  Her annoyance surfaced with that statement.  "Look at her car!" she signaled to the television.  Just then the phone rang, and she answered. "Arthur?"

 

"Yes madame president, this is me."  He stated, sounding a bit harried.

 

"Arthur, this is Regina Mills,"  Regina continued.

 

"Yes Ma'am," Arthur answered his voice a bit tremulous.

 

Regina hesitated for a bit, she didn't know quite how to break the news and decided that maybe the direct approach would be best.  "Secretary Deville has been in an accident, and has been taken by ambulance to George Washington University Hospital."

 

"Is she all right?" Arthur asked.

 

"I don't know Sir, I may be the president, but they won't tell me all of that.  I just wanted to notify you personally as I had been speaking to him when he arrived at the hospital."

 

"Oh god," Arthur said on the other end.

 

"They did tell me that he is in critical condition so you might want to get there as soon as possible,"  Regina said as Robin placed a hand on her lower back in a show of support.

 

"I'm leaving right now,"  Marie said as Regina moved for the touch.  

 

"Drive carefully,"  Regina said and hung up the phone.

 

"So, are you going to the hospital?"  Robin asked.

 

"Not till they admit him.  I'll be of no use to anyone in an emergency room."  Regina said heading out of the oval. "Tink, take off we're done for the day."

 

"Good night, Ma'am," Tink said as she passed her.

 

"Goodnight,"  she stated as she left Robin standing there.  He was confused, she was so cold, something had changed her demeanor from morning till night.

 

Regina had decided on the moment she calmed down, that she would watch Robin for a few days before confronting him.  She wanted legitimate proof that didn't implicate Sydney as the informant.

 

"Bastard," she muttered to herself as she walked away.

 

"Regina, hold on," Robin said taking hold of her elbow.  She looked at him, and he ran his hands down her shoulder to her hands.  "Are you angry?"

 

She sighed.  "I'm just a little irritated is all."

 

"You should relax,"  He said pulling her in.  Regina really wanted this not to be a lie.  Maybe her husband did love her. He wasn't cheating... or if he was, it was just a one-time thing.  Yes, their sex life was lacking, but that was a symptom of her job.

 

"How about you and I turn in early?"  Regina asked turning her face up to him leaning closer to her husband.

 

He chuckled and leaned closer.  They kissed hungrily there in the passageway between the west wing and the residence.  Regina would do this, she would give herself to her husband, and he would want to be with her again, and no one else.


	5. Caught With His Pants Down

"Well that was productive,"  Kathryn said as she and Regina walked out of a cabinet meeting.

 

"I don't understand why so many grown people can be such babies,"  Regina responded. The meeting had accomplished absolutely nothing.  She needed to find a way to have a productive conversation with her staff.

 

"Have you eaten?  Kathryn asked as they came to a crossroads between lunchroom and the oval.

 

Regina looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already three forty-five.  "No, you go ahead, I'll just have a big snack with Roland at four," Regina said. "Listen it's Saturday, why don't you take off early?"

 

"I just have a few more things to take care of, and I'll go. have a good night."  Kathryn said heading toward his office.

 

"I'll be in Robin's office for a bit if you need anything,"  Regina said waving goodbye.

 

Regina walked on to Robin's office.  She had been watching him and Zelena closely since that night.  It had been about a week. She recognized the signs of their intiReginay, but there was no concrete proof that anything was going on.  In fact, he had pulled back a bit at first, but that redhead must have bewitched her husband again.

 

She walked into the outer office and noticed Mulan, part of his detail standing just outside the inner office.  Nora, his chief of staff, pacing angrily. "Woah! you will wear a hole in the carpet." Regina said stopping Nora in her tracks.

 

The assistant stopped and turned wide eyes on Regina.  "Madame President!" She said shocked, "I- what brings you here?  Is Roland not at the oval for his appointment?"

 

"He's got ten minutes to get there Nora, is Robin in?"  Regina asked sensing the cover-up.

 

"He is in with the press aide,"  Nora said with a scowl glancing at Mulan who had an impassive look on her face.  "Said he was working on some campaign things." Mulan snorted and rolled her eyes at that.

 

"Oh really?"  Regina stated flatly, "Nora... I know you dislike whom you are working with... How would you like a reassignment?"

 

"Ma'am?"  Nora said panicking.

 

"Relax, you can be mom's chief of staff."  Regina said seeing Nora relax, " Do you have a key to his office?"

 

"With a smirk of realization, Nora handed the president her keys.  "Thank you," Nora said, "I'll go talk to Mrs. Mills."

 

Regina turned to Mulan.  " See to it that all of Mr. Locksley's things are moved to the furthest room of the residence," Regina ordered as she turned the keys in her hand.

 

"Yes ma'am,"  Mulan said and moved, abandoning her charge to her well-deserved fate.

 

Regina took a few steadying breaths and walked to the door, placing her ear near the door.  She could hear muffled sounds, and none were words that she could distinguish and they definitely had a rhythm.  Regina closed her eyes and placed the key in the lock as silently as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt so good to have the power for a change.  Regina always had the upper hand over him. She held all the cards. The only thing she never gave him was a seat at the head of their table.  That thrill fell flat with him eventually. Even his position as a strategic planner was just a gimme. No real power except that he had her ear.  But Regina had a mind of her own, and she knew how to use it.

 

With Zelena, there was total submission.  He bent her to his will. He felt like a man.  It wasn't like he didn't love Regina because she did excite him, but she made him feel like nothing but a chump that she used whenever she had time for him.

 

At this thought, his excitement grew, and he moved harder against his mistress, which got a reaction from Zelena.  "Yes, how does this feel?" He whispered.

 

"Robin... Oh, GOD."  Zelena said. He looked up at her face, and she looked horrified.

 

"What's wrong?"  He asked pausing a moment having forgotten where he was.

 

"You're busted,"  he heard from behind him.

 

"Gina,"  He whispered as he quickly pulled out of his partner.

 

"Don't. Call. Me. That.  I will be expecting both your resignations by the close of business on Monday." Regina said with a calm that she wasn't feeling.  "I want you out of my residence by the time I get up there tonight."

 

The two just sat there in a total shock, as the president headed out of the office.

 

Regina walked to the Oval, her frayed nerves getting the better of her.  She could not sit down with Roland. The brunette would have to stay still long enough for that.  When she got there, she smiled at the little boy. "Hi, Roland," Regina said with a warm smile.

 

"Hi mom,"  Roland said, "I heard you haven't eaten, so I got you a big salad for your snack."

 

Regina smiled.  "Good choice My prince, but I'm not hungry, How about we go play a game of Tennis?"  Regina asked.

 

"Yeah!  I thought you forgot."  Roland said.

 

"Not a chance.  Let's go get changed." Regina said extending a hand toward him.  "I'm done for the day anyway. The little boy took her hand and followed her out of the oval.

 

"Tink, I'm done for the day, how's my Sunday?"  Regina asked stopping by her special assistant's desk.

 

"Only a conference call with the governor of California,"  Tink answered.

 

"Can you push that for Monday?"  Regina asked, "That way no one has to work tomorrow, including me."

"Will do Ma'am,"  She said and got to it.

"Goodnight Tink,"  Regina said heading to the residence of her stepson.  "Go on, get dressed, I'll be done in a jiffy," Regina said ushering the boy into the residence then coming back to the secret service guard posted at the door.  "Make sure the first Gentleman stays away from the residence. He is to stay at least fifty yards away from me. Got that?"

 

"Yes, ma'am."  The guard responded.  IF he thought that this request was absurd he didn't show it he just stood stoically at his post.

 

She went into her room, pretending not to notice the aides picking through her husband's things and packing them in boxes.  She dressed in her tennis gear and headed out to the living room. "Where are they going with all of daddy's stuff?" Roland asked as they walked toward the gym.

 

"Dad is going to be living in a different room for a while.  "Regina answered.

 

"Why?"  Roland asked.

 

"We had a little fight, it's no big deal,"  Regina said as they entered the indoor tennis courts.  "You ready?"

 

Roland wondered if that meant he had to leave his room and go stay with his dad, but he smiled as Regina got down on to a play stance.  Rolan had been doing this for a year and was a natural athlete. He was very good, and his coach said he would start entering him in tournaments son.  "I bet I'd win."

 

"I bet you would too,"  Regina said having seen her play. "My serve."

 

Roland giggled, and the two began.  They had a pleasant afternoon, making Regina almost forget her misery.  Almost.


	6. Deal With It

Cora watched the maids take Robin’s things out of the Residence.  Her daughter had walked out of the residence with Roland not too long before.  What’s going on? The older woman thought as she walked over to the living room.  Just as she sat down, Henry walked out of his bedroom. He had been on lockdown for a week and was finally given the go that morning at breakfast to come out.  “Hey Grandma,” he said sitting with Cora on the couch.

 

“Henry,”  Cora stated looking at her grandson, who has gone back to wearing his usual clothing to appease the adults around him.  Henry looked around at the box-toting maids, “WHat’s going on?”

 

“I have no idea,” Cora answered.

 

“Wait, they’re coming out of Mom and Robin’s room,”  Henry said standing up and looking into a box one of the maids was toting.  “This is Robin’s… Where are you taking this?”

 

“The president ordered that they are taken to the other side of the east wing,”  the steward answered and continued on her way.

 

Henry stood shocked then looked at his grandmother.  “She “She kicked him out of the residence?” He smiled slightly, “that’s kind of awesome.”

 

“Now Henry…”  His grandmother started.

 

“She’s so caught up with being president she can’t even keep her husband happy.  I told her she shouldn’t have married him.”

 

“That may be… but she is only human, Henry.”  Cora answered, “I’m certain that your mother has her reasons and until you know what they are, I wouldn’t be so quick to judge.”

 

Henry stood up, “I’m going to find her.”

 

“Good luck with that,”  Cora said softly. Nora had found her earlier that day and told her that the president had a big upset, she didn’t say what it had been, and Cora figured that she would find out later.  She also figured that this was the reason why Nora was now her very own chief of staff. She has been elevated to the status of the First lady.

 

With a sigh, Cora stood and headed toward the kitchen.  Just then Robin came into the residence looking for Regina.  “She’s not here,” Cora said coldly.

 

“Did she come up here at all?  Tink said she was done for the day.”  Robin asked.

 

“She was here long enough for her to change and then leave to some other part of the house.”  Cora said, “She had them move your things to the guest quarters on the other side of the wing.”

 

Robin nodded and headed to the bedroom.  He looked at the closet it seemed virtually unchanged, as more of Regina’s clothing took over where he had been. The cheating husband looked at the dresser; their wedding picture had been removed.  He sighed and headed out of the residence. He had absolutely nothing to say for himself.

 

Cora watched as her dejected son-in-law exited the residence.  Cora had to find out what had everyone tied up in knots. Regina had not looked too upset when she left, but she knew her daughter.  The younger woman hadn’t given herself time to think twice about what had transpired. She was with Roland, so she really didn’t want to be upset with him around.  Cora could see that.

 

Cora waited for a while, to see if Regina and Roland would return soon.  She had started on some Cookies, knowing that her chocolate chip cookies were some of the only things she could entice her health nut daughter to partake in.  As the cookies came out of the oven, she heard “Mmmm I smell Cookies.” Cora smiled and handed Roland one of the sweet, warm gooey chocolate chip cookies.

 

“Where’s mom?”  Cora asked her youngest grandchild.

 

“She went to her bedroom to shower,”  Roland said around a mouthful. “I think she’s sad ‘cause I beat her, she almost cried.”

 

“Gracious,”  Cora said really starting to worry for Regina now, “I’ll go talk to her,”

 

“Can I have another one, Grandma?”  Roland asked as Cora took a couple and placed them on a saucer.

 

“Just one more Roland or mom would never forgive me for spoiling your dinner,”  Cora said taking the plate with cookies and heading toward the presidential bedroom.  She knocked on the door lightly before opening the door knowing that Regina would probably not respond.  “Regina?”

 

Regina had been sitting on the bed her head in her hands a sob stuck in her throat.  “ Hello mother,” She whispered as she listened for her mother to close her door.

 

“Oh, honey, What happened?”  Cora asked hearing the tears in her daughter’s voice.  When she didn’t answer, she sat next to her saying, “Brought you some cookies.  Chocolate chip.”

 

“I don’t want anything right now,”  Regina said standing and heading to her closet.  She looked at the empty drawers in her dresser and got angry because she was now alone. The embittered bride slammed the drawer shut and broke.  She cried silently.

 

Cora could sense more than hear her daughter crying.  She set the cookies down on the bedside table and went to her.  “What happened?” Cora asked again pulling her daughter into a hug.

 

“He’s cheating,” Regina said, “right under my nose.”

 

“Oh dear god,”  Cora said, her heart breaking for Regina.

 

“She’s so hot,”  Regina said letting go of her mother and turning back to her drawers looking for a sweatsuit.  Beautiful in fact, I can’t blame him.” Her voice was bitter as her anger built up.

 

“It really doesn’t matter what she can give him.”  Cora said backing off of Regina a little, “He shouldn’t have taken it, and you are not to justify that in your mind.”

 

“Mother, I don’t want to talk to anyone right now okay, I need… space.” Regina said, as her mother’s voice was beginning to grate on her nerves.

 

“Well, I must warn you… Henry is searching for you, and he is in a snip about you  being unable to pay attention to your family.”

 

“Thanks for the warning,”  Regina said deciding to just go back to the gym to work through her emotions.  “I’ll be back late, don’t hold my dinner I won’t be eating tonight,” Regina said sliding on her sweatpants and shirt over her tennis outfit.

 

“Okay,” Cora answered watching as her daughter practically ran out of her bedroom and through the residence.

 

Regina ran.  She ran for miles along the Potomac near the cherry trees and the Lincon memorial.  Then the president ran through Constitution Avenue and The Mall all the way to the capitol and was about to run back home.  She stopped long enough to catch her breath and let her secret service men switch off.

 

She didn’t want to think.  She wanted total exhaustion, and she didn’t want anyone to be awake when she got home.  “Ready?” She said to the new set of service members that were to cluster around her as she ran.

 

“Yes Ma’am,”  They said handing her a new bottle of water.

 

She chugged it, “Let’s go.”  She said as she began again. She had run over ten miles on an empty stoReginah, running on nothing but adrenaline and her mind kept catching up to her.  This time, her body protested, and after just a few steps in the direction of the mall, she blacked out. She felt strong arms catch her and carry her into the waiting sedan.  “Take me home not a word to anyone,” She mumbled as she took a deep breath trying to regain her vision.

 

“Ma’am, May I?” Mulan Fa, her trainer, said a bit miffed that she was out this late.

 

Regina looked at her as her face came into focus, “I thought I told you to go home.”

 

‘And I’m glad I didn’t,”  She said taking her leg without her permission and  working the leg muscles, “You’ve overdone it on the running, and  are in danger of parts of you locking up on you.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, though she already could feel her upper thigh muscles tightening into a knot.  She bit her lip, loving that the pain in her leg was taking her mind off of the heartache she felt. Yes, she wasn’t in love with the man, but what hurt the most was the betrayal.

 

Mulan quickly moved to the other leg and felt the offending muscle.  “We need to get you into the Jacuzzi STAT. I’ll see if I can get Rory the masseuse to come tonight, you are going to need a deep tissue.”  She said and turned to the secret service agent to his right, “and the dock should come too… she might need a script.”

 

“The agent said something into his mouthpiece at his wrist, and the sedan sped up toward the White House.  Regina hissed as her entire leg hardened and it was doubtful that she would be able to walk into the building.

 

“What did you do just before coming out here Ma’am?” The trainer asked.

 

“Tennis,” She mumbled.

 

“Did you eat?”  She asked panicked.  Seeing her face went ashen.  She didn’t need the answer. “No, that would be too much to ask.”

 

“You’re fired,” Regina said gritting her teeth.

 

“That won’t save you from my bitching tonight Ma’am,” Mulan said knowing that she was only lashing out at her for whatever reason had made her want to run.  “I’m not leaving until I’m sure you’re better.”

 

“Fantastic,”  she said as the car stopped at the house.  Mulan lifted her into her arms and carried her down to the Gym and into the dressing room.  She sat her down on the bench and handed her blue swimsuit with the presidential seal on it and walked behind a row of lockers.

 

“I’ll be right over here if you need my help,” she said.

 

Regina looked at her suit and at her clothes;  “can’t I just wear my tennis bloomers?”

 

“Does that mean you need help?”  Mulan asked peeking around a locker.

 

“I can’t move,”  Regina answered. Mulan helped her out of the sweatshirt, and T-shirt leaving her with the sports bra.  She was amazed to see a woman her age so perfectly built. He helped her remove her shoes and sweatpants leaving her in her tennis bloomers. Her legs were perfectly sculpted; just a little bristly and guessed that she was probably due for a wax that morning which she missed because of work.  She had also missed her workout. “Yes I missed my wax this morning,” Regina said effectively reading the trainer’s mind.

 

Mulan smiled and lifted her again.  “You’re only human; you had to have a flaw somewhere.”

 

Regina almost smiled, but just nodded and waited to get deposited in the jacuzzi.  Mulan left her there and went to get the White House doctor. As soon as she touched the water, her body began to relax.  The jets were positioned just right hitting all of the right places, and then her whole world came crashing back down on her.  She cried. The ache in her heart had come back along with that her whole body began to hurt so she moaned as she sat in the almost scalding water.

 

When the White House doctor came into the gym, he rushed to her in a panic.  “Ma’am? What hurts? Should I get the first gentleman?”

 

“Everything hurts,”  Regina answered.

 

“we’ll get you some scripts,” the doctor said to her then turned to an agent.  “Could you call the first Gentleman?”

 

“No,”  Regina said trying not to cry anymore, “Don’t call him.”

 

The agent was aware that the president didn’t want the first gentleman anywhere near her and hadn’t even attempted to call for him.  All the agents knew what was wrong with the president, and they didn’t dare betray her trust.

 

When he became aware that the agents were not going to call Robin, he looked at Regina concerned. “Is there anything I can do Ma’am?”

 

“No, I’ll be fine just give me some Motrin,”  Regina answered as she lifted herself out of the Jacuzzi.

 

Just then Mulan walked in carrying a steaming hot pizza from the kitchens.  “Soups’s on,” he said bringing it to Regina. She gave her a grateful smile, and she nibbled on a slice.  “So, are you gonna dish?” Mulan asked after the doctor had left.

 

Regina shook two Motrin out on her palm and popped them.  “I thought I fired you,” she said. Mulan had been her trainer for years and was the only one outside of her family that was not afraid to tell her exactly what she thought of her.  She was a friend.

 

“You can’t fire a friend,”  Mulan stated giving her another slice.

 

“Crap,”  Regina said eyeing the slice, she wasn’t hungry.  “He cheated.”

 

“I’ll kill him,”  Mulan said.

 

“He’s not worth it.”  Regina retorted, “I’m just not ready to deal with it so publicly.”

 

“How long do you think you can keep it from the press?”  Mula n asked.

 

Regina looked at her watch; it was eleven p.m.  “Time is up, they will be up in arms tomorrow, though they might give me a break till Monday.  

 

“That quick?”  Mulan asked incredulously.

 

“She was a press aide…”  Regina said, “She was caught by me and fired by me.  She has no income now, and she’s gonna need the money.”

 

“She certainly has the connections.” Mulan  said looking at her friend, “so how are you feeling?”

 

“Like shit Mulan, how else,”  Regina stated starting to feel the effects of Motrin.

 

“Well, maybe you should just go to the residence, have a lie-down and just forget that you are the leader of the free world for one day.  Take tomorrow to lick your wounds because you are going to need your sanity come Monday.”

 

Regina smiled and hugged her friend, “Thanks, Mulan,”  Regina said getting up. She was feeling much looser. She put on a robe that was on a hook near the door, “Can we get the masseuse for tomorrow?  I know I’ll need it.”

 

“You got it, babe,”  Mulan said walking her toward the residence, “I gotta go, or Aurora will have your head tomorrow for keeping me out so late.”

 

“Don’t blame this on me Mulan; I told you to go home hours ago.”  Regina stated with a laugh, “Thank you for saving me today.”

 

“Anything for you Regina,”  Mulan said kissing her hand then heading out of the house.

 

She sighed and made her way up the stairs.  The residence was dark, and she was grateful.  She didn’t realize someone was watching her walk back into her room.

 

Robin sipped his brandy quietly, as he watched his wife walk to her room.  She looked defeated. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her. With a sigh, Robin stood up and went to his room.  He would talk to her some other time.

 

* * *

 

Emma stared out of her window staring out at the ocean view. She could not sleep Ever since her visit to the white house, and seeing Her again President Mills has been all that she could think about.

 

She could still remember that day when she saw her.  No, she hadn’t been lying, she had seen her. Emma never forgot anything.

 

It came in handy when she held court, but Regina had been a vision she held close to her ever since she had come out.  “Alright spit it out.” 

 

Emma turned to look at her best friend Ruby as she plopped herself down on the Princess’ bed. “Just what is it you want to know?”

 

“You have been in the clouds for the past fifteen minutes, and I haven’t seen you since you met the woman that made you rethink everything you knew about yourself.”

 

Emma sighed, “I didn’t talk to her much, but I did get one glorious dance.”

 

“Too bad she’s married,”  Ruby said. “He’s hot too.”

 

“He’s a prick,”  Emma muttered. Ruby laughed out loud. “I mean he left her in the middle of the dance floor to go… I don’t know to bed?”

“I’m sure he broke her back when she got to bed that night, though.  That woman is hot I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of her.”

 

“Right?”  Emma agreed and leaned back where she sat.  “God Ruby… times like these I wish I could forget things.”

 

“You may not be able to forget her, but you can be distracted.  find a girl settle down; You’re forty.”

 

“You are starting to sound like my mother,”  Emma said.

 

“Well… we’re lucky you gave us a princess early enough.  You have produced an heir, now get married, or you will never be queen.”  Ruby said.

 

“I don’t want to be queen,”  Emma said.

 

“I know…”


	7. Strength of Character

Regina lay in bed until mid-morning.  That was when Henry finally came into her room.  His grandmother had warned him that his mother’s state of mind was not receptive, but he didn't care; he wanted to know what was going on.  He thought an I told you so was in order.

 

Regina was not asleep; she was lying there staring at the right side of the bed.  She couldn’t sleep without him there. The despondent wife stared in wonder at how it was that in four short years, she had grown accustomed to the feel of his body there next to her. 

 

It wasn’t that Regina was no longer angry with him, but she was only human.  She hadn’t shed a tear since she was in the hot tub the night before.

 

“Mom!”  Henry shouted from the foot of the bed staring at his nearly catatonic mother.  “Are you even listening?” Regina had not moved an inch. Her gaze had not even flickered toward her son. “He hated the fact that you were president anyway, why would you even want him around.  Not that I blame him, I mean I gotta be sorry for the guy...Mom?” He looked at his mother and started to worry; His words weren’t penetrating. It was as if he weren’t there, and as much as he tried to rebel against his mother, However busy she was, Regina always listened.  He dropped to his knees next to her. “Mom?” Henry stopped and looked at his mother, really looked at her.

 

Regina slowly began to focus on whom it was that was raging at her.  She saw how scared Henry looked, then looked around and saw Roland at the door.  “Hey!” She turned and focused on her alarm clock. “What are you going on about Henry?”

 

“Mom,”  Henry began as Regina sat up in bed.  “Why did you kick Robin out?” Henry was gentler with his mother this time.

 

Regina stood up and walked stiffly to the hook that held her robe. “Guys, I’m so sorry you’re going through this.”  Regina said, “It’s just for a little while, we had a little disagreement that is all, we’ll work it out.” 

 

“But mom, You’ve never…”  Henry began.

 

“There’s a first time for everything,”  Regina said taking the robe from him, whom had taken pity on her sore body and had gotten the robe off the hook for her.  “Thanks,” Regina said tersely and headed to the bathroom.

 

“What happened to you, mommy?”  Roland asked, “you can’t even move.”

 

Regina smiled at the little boy as brightly as she could muster and ran her fingers through his curly hair.  “You gave me a hell of a workout yesterday Roland. That was a great match.” Roland smiled back at his adoptive mother.  But Henry still had many questions for his mother. He stood unsure whether he should ask. Regina looked at him. “Please, drop it.”

 

“Okay,”  Henry said hesitantly.  He had never seen his mother so hurt before, and he was determined to find out what it was that had sent his stepfather to the doghouse.  To be a guest in his own home. He walked out of the president’s bedroom angry and confused. He took Roland’s hand and led him over to their grandmother.  “Great, there’s lunch!” 

 

“Are you having some?” Cora asked as Roland surged toward the table.

 

“Yeah, in a minute Grandma.  I’m just going to go finish up my homework then I’ll eat.”  Henry said and headed out toward the guestrooms.

 

* * *

 

Henry made his way over to where the secret service agents patrolling the hall where Robin now resided. He really didn’t know what was happening but decided that he was going to find out,  and to find out, he needed to make Robin think he knew everything. He didn’t know if it would work, but he had to try.

 

He nodded a greeting to them and stepped around them to knock on Robin’s door. Robin opened the door immediately, cell phone up to his ear.  “Hey listen, My kid is here, I’ll talk to you later,” Robin said as Henry glared at him. Henry stepped inside as Robin hung up and put the phone down on his dresser.  “Hey, Henry.”

 

“Hey…” Henry said folding his arms in front of himself.

 

“How’s your mom?”  Robin asked tentatively trying to figure out how much Henry knew.  He knows the kid’s intuition is sky high, and god knows what his mother may have told him.

 

“How is she supposed to feel Robin?”  Henry asked, “What were you thinking?”

 

“Henry, I really didn’t mean to hurt your mom.  I certainly didn’t want her to find out like that.”  Robin said.

 

“No, you didn’t want her to find out at all,”  Henry said. “Yet here we are. You’ve probably destroyed her.”

 

“That bad?”  Robin asked not able to believe that Regina had told her son about the affair.  But then again, the media would have let him know about it soon enough. He had just gotten a call from Zelena, that she was thinking of selling her story.

 

“Maybe, I’d understand it better if I understood why,”  Henry said hoping he would give him something.

 

“I don’t know why.”  Robin said, “There is certainly no good excuse to cheat on your mother.”

 

“You what?”  Henry said his face growing more enraged; this wasn’t just some little argument this prick actually thought he could find someone better than his mother?  Henry cocked his arm back and let his fist connect with Robin’s face.

 

“I know son, I’m sorry.” Robin said.”

 

“You are not my father! Do not call me son.”  Henry said and walked out of the room. 

  
  


* * *

 

Inside the presidential bedroom, Regina sat on the lid of the commode.  She was dazed, she hated lying to her children, but she couldn’t seem to bring herself to besmirch the image that they may have of Robin.  Even if they are bound to find out about the affair eventually. It was only a matter of time until that little bitch talked to the press.

 

She looked around the room, lost in thought.  “Fuck you, Robin.” She said grabbing the soap dish and throwing it at the ground.  She watched as it shattered into a million pieces. Finding the action cathartic she reached for the hand soap pump and did the same.  It felt good to destroy everything she could get her hands on. She could feel the years of pain, not only by being left and betrayed by Robin but for Daniel’s premature departure.  

 

She screamed out her pain at the top of her lungs as splintering shards of glass and ceramic fell around her until she finally collapsed on the floor racked with sob from the pain she had until Monday Morning to heal from.

Just outside, Cora heard the noise as she passed the bedroom.  She stepped inside and found her sobbing on the floor. Cora kneeled down next to her and wrapped her arms around her daughter.  There they sat, Cora, rocking her, and Regina sobbing, every moment feeling better to have the only person that she could count on to love her through this with her arms firmly gripping her and bringing her back from the edge.

 

She sunk into her mother’s embrace and cried. “How could he do this to me,”  she sobbed.

 

“Go on,”  Cora said stroking her daughter's hair, and somehow she knew Robin wasn’t the main source of her pain.  Regina didn’t love Robin enough. She hoped, however, that one day she would be able to love again the way she had loved Daniel. “Let it all out.” 

 

“I gave him, everything I could give him, and he betrayed me,”  Regina said.

 

“That’s it.”  Cora continued to soothe Regina tracing soft circles on her back.

 

“It should have been me; I should have died…”  Regina said. “It hurts so much.”

 

“I know,”  Cora said kissing the top of her daughter’s head.  “Come let’s go to bed, If I know you well, you haven’t slept at all.”

 

“It smells like him,”  Regina said rising off the floor as her mother brush the glass off of her robe.

 

“Your linens are changed every day,”  Cora said incredulously.

 

“The pillows,”  Regina said sitting on the couch on one side of her bedroom suite.  “They smell like him.”

 

Cora walked over and took all of the pillows off of the bed and took them out of the room.  She asked a maid to get her some new ones, and by the time she had returned with the new set of pillows, Regina had already cried herself to sleep on the couch.  She gently placed a pillow under the president’s head and covered her with a blanket. “You’ll move on, just like I did,” Cora whispered softly and kissed the top of her daughter’s head.  “He needs you to move on, for Henry.”

 

* * *

 

 

Henry ran all the way back to the residence.  He only slowed down when he saw his mother’s door was ajar.  He took slow, tentative steps toward it and peeked inside. There was a lump on the couch.  Henry got closer and saw his mother’s sleeping form. Her messy brown hair framed a face that looked so tired and old compared to the usually more vibrant woman he was used to seeing.  The stress of being president never made her look this bad. The presidency made her glow. This was not the woman he had always known. He kneeled in front of Regina and watched her a bit until the maid came into the room with a broom and dustpan.  “Hi,” Henry whispered walking to her.

 

“Hello, Henry.  I’m just here to clean this mess.”  The maid said.

 

“What Happened?”  Henry asked noting the broken soap dish, and ceramics all of his mother’s make up compacts, and cosmetics bottles smashed and splattered over the walls and floors.

 

“The president had an accident,”  The maid said.

 

“Oh,”  Henry said imagining what it could have been.  His mother wasn’t someone that he had ever seen angry, but he could relate.  “Hey, let me clean it for you,” Henry said taking the broom from the older woman.

 

“But…”  The maid hesitated.

 

“Please?”  Henry asked.  The maid nodded and headed toward the door.  She turned back once more, and Henry had put a finger to his lips so that she would not tell anyone.  The maid smiled at him and headed out of the room with a wink.

 

Regina stirred as she heard the mess in the bathroom being picked up.  She sat up as she listened to the soft sniffling that emanated from the bathroom, and walked stiffly to the door.  She saw her son cleaning up the mess that she’d made. Regina reached out and ran fingers through Henry’s short hair.  “I came to check on you and found the bathroom a mess, so…” 

 

“It’s not your mess to clean,”  Regina said taking her son’s hands in hers.

 

“Are you okay?”  Henry asked noting the dark circles under his mother’s eyes, and her hands were cut.  So were her feet.

 

“I will survive,”  Regina said, beginning to clean her own mess.  “I’m the President of the United States.”

 

Henry began to help her silently for a moment, then he stopped.  “Mom, can you forgive him?”

 

Regina looked at her son and realized that he knew what had happened.  She sighed, “I don’t know Henry,” She said sweeping the last of the glass on to the dustpan that Henry was holding. “Can you?”

 

“It wasn’t me he cheated on,”  Henry said tossing the debris into the trash can.

 

“I need you to be able to forgive him.  For Roland sake.” Regina answered.

“Why?  I mean he is his kid, I’m not his kid.”

 

“You are Roland’s brother, and I am the only mother Roland knows. Legally I am Roland’s mother, and he will be here with us, just as much as he will be with him.”

 

“That’s fine, let Roland forgive him then, I will never.”

 

Regina sighed.  “Aside from what he has done to me, He’s a good dad.  He needs your forgiveness.”

 

“Well, I can’t right now,”  Henry said heading out of the bathroom and sitting on the couch his mom had been sleeping in.

 

“Fair enough,”  Regina said sitting next to him.

 

Henry smirked.  “You should see the shiner I gave him.

 

“Henry…”  Regina scoffed, then they sat there in silence for a few seconds.  “A shiner huh?”

 

Henry chuckled, “Yeah…”  Regina couldn’t help but giggle with him.

 

* * *

 

Robin walked toward the West Wing.  He had to see Regina, and he knew that she had a few things pending at the office.  The oval was probably the only place the former first gentleman would probably be able to see her.  He looked around the workspace and noticed how empty it was. Kathryn came out of her office, and they nearly collided. “Oh! Hey Robin,”  Kathryn said looking up at him oddly.

 

“Hey Kath,”  Robin said

 

“Been in a bar brawl?”  She asked jokingly walking past him.

 

“Oh,”  Robin said touching his eye, “I had a run-in with Henry…”

 

“Teenagers…”  Kathryn said distractedly and opened the oval door.  It was empty.

 

“Have you seen Regina?”  Robin asked the chief of staff.

 

“No, she’s in Residence, she was not feeling well today,”  Kathryn said with a surprised expression. Robin nodded to her and walked back to the East wing without explanation.  He should have known Regina wouldn’t have discussed what had happened with anyone yet, and Henry had conned the information out of him.

 

He took the steps to the residence by two. When he got there, the Secret Service agents posted stopped him from entering. “Come on Guys; It’s just me,”  Robin said reaching for the door.

 

“Sorry sir, President’s orders,”  one of the two men said ready to beat him down if necessary.

 

“I need to see her now!”  He demanded.

 

“The president has ordered for the first Gentleman to stay at least fifty feet away from her at all times.  Right now, sir, she is in Residence,” the other said.

 

“This is ridiculous!”  He tried to get past them, but the two men pinned him down unapologetically.

 

“Just doing our jobs sir.”  They said as Cora came out to see what the fuss was about.

 

She looked down at Robin and then back to the agents.  “The president is resting right now.” She said.

 

“Cora!” Robin said shaking the agents off of him.  “Cora, how is she?”

 

“How the hell do you think she is doing?”  Cora hissed.

 

“I need to speak with her,”  Robin said.

 

“That’s not up to me; she isn’t ready to see you yet.  I’ve never seen her so angry.” Cora said.

 

“But I…”  Robin started, but Cora cut him off.

 

“Give her time,”  Cora said, “Maybe she’ll let you come to Thanksgiving dinner.  Just don’t push it.”

 

Just then the doors open and Regina stepped out of the residence stiffly.  She looked at Robin, and he watched as a flash of anger and sadness came to her eyes before she looked away.  She turned to the agents and nodded a greeting to them. “Follow me,” She said to Robin taking tentative steps toward the elevator. “I need you to shut up and listen to me for a minute.”

 

Just then the elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside.  Regina pushed the button for the gym floor and as soon as the elevator shifted she pulled the stop lever bringing it to a stop.  They were alone in the elevator save for the cameras, but what she had to say she didn’t really want the agents to hear. 

 

Regina rounded on Robin.  Her anger beginning to surface again.  “It is only a matter of time 'til everyone knows what happened.  I can’t stop it, and frankly, I don’t really care right now. If you ever want to be able to talk to me again, you need to give me space.  Don’t try to talk to me until I am ready to talk to you. I don’t want a repeat of today, because the secret service will kill you.

Robin stood there a bit stunned, then a bit angry.  He opened his mouth to say something, but again she cut him off.  “Stop, you lost your right to be angry with me. I don’t want to take legal action yet.  I want to wait until your little bitch goes public, and then I will see how I feel about the whole thing.  I will see if you are worth keeping around.” Then she pushed in the stop lever back to its original position.

 

Once the elevator reached the Gym, Regina brightened, “Oh, and congratulations, I’ve made a few calls… Seems like John Jacobs rejected the position and you are now in charge of the Olympic Committee.  What were you and archer?” Then she walked away from the elevator and into the Gym as Robin watched her. Mulan peaked out at him and glared. Through the glass walls of the gym, he watched as his wife walked stiffly to the locker room and the Masseuse, a beautiful brunette woman set up her table near the pool.  It was Mulan's wife Rory, and he could not help but feel jealous.

 

“What the hell Robin?”  He scolded himself, “Your wife is straight.”  Then the elevator doors closed.


	8. Going Public

Regina was moving easier the next morning.  Okay, now you’ve cried. So get in, do your job and forget that any of this has happened 'til you can’t avoid it anymore.  Regina thought to herself as she walked into the Oval on Monday morning.

 

“Good morning Madam President,” Tink said handing her the things that she needed for her Monday meeting with the staff.

 

“Good morning Tink,”  Regina said and kept moving through the office.  “What’s today like?”

 

“After your staff meeting, you have a meeting with a campaign contributor from the Go Green Organization,”  Tink said as she took a seat behind her desk.

 

Regina smiled at that, “Oh I want to meet with him.  I need to know more about his program.”

 

“After that, you have a meeting with Congressman Gold from New York and the Secretary of Transportation,”  Tink continued.

 

“Then my four o’clock…”  Regina said moving her past that.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“That’s it?”  Regina asked, “Does that mean I actually get to catch up on paperwork today?”

 

“Absolutely,”  Tink stated with a smile.

 

“Sweet!”  Regina said hoping for as little human contact as she could possibly get.  “Knock on the door when it’s time for the staff meeting.”

 

“Yes ma’am,”  Tink said as he walked out of the door shutting it behind her.

 

Regina opened the first file on her stack, and it was for some embargo on diamond exporting from Sierra Leone.  In her attempts to completely disconnect herself from what was happening to her, she hummed as she worked. I need to find myself in the music room one of these days, she thought to herself as she flipped the page.  Second’s later there was a knock on the door, “Yes?”

 

“Time for the staff meeting ma’am,”  Tink said peeking into the room.”The staff is gathered in the east conference room.”

 

“Goody,”  Regina said sarcastically.  She left the file she had been working on right on her desk and walked off to the side door of the oval leading directly to the east conference room.

 

“Room, Attention.”  The guard at the door said.  She walked to her seat and sat down.

 

“At ease,”  Regina said quietly, “What have you got?”

 

“This,”  Kathryn said dropping the inquirer in front of her.  Regina’s stoReginah twisted inside her, as her outside showed no apparent reaction.  She looked at it without touching it. Reached for her jacket pocket pulling out her reading glasses.

 

The staff was silent as the president picked up the rag and read it.  Its title read, ‘Deceit in the White House: I slept with the First Gentleman.’  There was a picture of a tearful Zelena with a caption that read, ‘Greene, 34, was caught by the president herself.’

 

Regina looked up at her expectant staff and waited.  “Is it true Ma’am?” Kathryn asked.

 

“What if it were?”  Regina asked leaning back in her chair.

 

“With all due respect ma’am, this could really hurt you in the polls,”  Mal said sitting forward in her chair. She placed her elbows on the table using her hands for emphasis.  “This is one of the top two reasons why a woman shouldn’t be president.”

 

“Why?  Because she couldn’t manage to keep her man happy?”  Sydney asked with a raised brow.

 

“I know it’s sexist, I didn’t make the rules.  You men can’t take a woman in power. Your egos are too fragile.”  Mal said shrugging. “Most Americans would prefer a single woman in the presidency or a former first lady,”  Mal explained. “For the single fact that the First Gentleman would have already held the higher position.”

 

“Well I suppose this will just have to stay a rumor now wouldn’t it?”  Regina said. “It’s only the inquirer… It has no credibility.”

 

“So what’s our game plan?”  Kathryn asked Mal.

 

“I’ll watch the polls for a downward trend,”  Mal answered. “Where is Robin by the way?”

 

“I, uh…”  Regina hesitated, “He quit.”

 

“What?”  Kathryn asked shocked.  

 

Sydney looked at Regina. “Madame president, This will not end with the Inquirer.”

 

Regina sighed, “I know.”  She looked at everyone around the table, “Okay, here’s the story.  It’s true. Robin cheated on me with Ms. Greene, and I asked for both of their resignations.  I need for this to go away somehow. I want the American people to focus on the Nation’s issues and not mine.”

 

Kathryn and Mal started.  Sydney fidgeted a bit uncomfortable, “I think if you leave no room for speculation, it should make it easier.”  He said.

 

“Right, Oprah style.” Mal said catching his angle, “It will hit you hard at first, but eventually people will see your strength of character and your sympathy ratings will soar.”

 

“I’m not ready to be completely raw, putting my wounds out on display for the vultures to pick at,”  Regina stated.

 

“Ma’am, you promised America that you would be candid.  But you don’t have to be that candid. Maybe you might downplay the whole thing, make the public see it from your point of view?”  Sydney continued.

 

“My point of view might be a little skewed,”  Regina stated dryly.

 

“Or, you could pull a Hillary and totally stand by  Robin during the scandal,” Mal stated. “Like a good little woman.”

 

Regina griReginaed. “And I look weak in exchange… Okay, how about I don't acknowledge this until it works its way into my press conferences?  I'll try to... work things out at home."

 

“Hey, it worked for Hillary…”  Mal Mumbled.

“Do you think Robin would be willing to…” Kathryn started.

“You know what?”  Regina stated tossing the tabloid back on the table in frustration.  “I’m done with this topic. It is not a national concern what goes on in my home.  Next talking point please.”

 

“Um… There is the Bill to give federal funds to further fuel research. “Andrea, Regina’s lead research assistant said.

 

“Good, I’m meeting with the CEO of Go Green today,” Regina said.  “I want to place a large chunk of the budget for alternative fuel research.” The meeting went on much like this.  They avoided what they knew was coming. Their boss was fighting an uphill battle. But they were determined to stand by her every step of the way.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, the news had spread over the airwaves and to what Regina liked to call the legitimate press.  She had gotten phone calls from some world leaders and contributors that pulled the support for her reelection.  Her poll standing had fallen considerably to forty percent after the news broke.

 

Maleficent was frantic as she watched the numbers plummet but she kept her cool.  Because she was convinced that once Regina spoke out about what was going on with her, the sympathy ratings would shoot through the roof.  It would hopefully show her human side; she’s too perfect. 

 

Mal looked out of her office and caught a glimpse of Sydney rushing down the hall toward the press room next to the president who had an unreadable expression on her face. “Madame President, Have you prepared a statement on the residence situation,”  Maleficent asked catching up to them.

 

Regina’s back stiffened, and she turned to look at her PR person.  She gave her a look that would have made any person cower. “Absolutely not.”

 

“Ma’am, are you planning on wearing that face through all of the questions, because if I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you were mad at me, But I know it’s just the question,”  Mal stated walking on with her. “And you know that is the very same question they will ask of you today. You need to deliver your half-truth with as much candor as you can.”

 

“Maleficent, I’m fine,”  Regina stated and headed toward the pressroom.

 

* * *

 

“Ladies and Gentleman, the president of the United States.”  The announcer said as Regina’s stoReginah dropped all the way down to her knees.  

 

She walked to the podium and did the briefing on what she wanted to accomplish with the Ethanol Bill that she had initiated and updated the nation on the embargo with Sierra Leone. All was well, but then there were the questions.

 

“The president will now field the Press’ questions,”  Sydney stated.

 

Infinite shouts of “Madame President over here,” could be heard.  Regina looked around and spotted someone she had never called on before and said. “Stephanie, I’ll start with you today.”

 

"Madame President, How long do you project that the alternative fuel bill will be under review by Congress?" Stephanie asked.

 

Regina breathed a sigh of relief smiling at the journalist she said.  “It’s hard to say. Though this is something that we all want, we might argue about the amount of money should go to the research.  This could take a considerable amount of time, it all depends on the mood in Congress doesn’t it?” Regina chuckles a little. The crowd followed suit, and again the swell of voices begging to be heard arose again.  “How about You Martin, What do you have for me?”

 

"On the Sierra Leone Issue, The embargo limits the number of Diamonds they export to us annually, how do you think their economy and ours will be affected?"

 

Again relief.

 

Regina leaned forward on the podium.  “The impact to our economy would be slight. The diamond industry is large, and America imports more diamonds than any other country.  Our jewelers may be affected by the price that would go up. Sierra Leone would actually benefit from having the ability to open market to other parts of the world.”

 

Regina looked at her watch, glad the questions were not personal.  “The president will now field two more questions,” Sydney said with a smile directed at his boss.  The din in the room boosted to that of a construction site. It was loud, and Regina knew that the next question was going to break her. 

 

“Jack,” she said picking the least likely to harass her about her status.

 

“Madame President, what have you to say about the allegations that your husband has cheated on you?”

 

There it was… out on the table.  Regina tried to swallow back tears, “That matter is extremely personal, and I am not at all ready to discuss that at this time.”

 

“Last question, Ted.” Sidney interceded.

 

“How are you feeling Ma’am?” Ted asked Regina.  The room got quiet as everyone looked at Regina expectantly.

 

Regina only stared at Ted for a few moments, “No comment.”  She stated and walked off the stage. She wasn’t ready to be candid.

 

* * *

 

Emma sat in her private chambers watching the news feeds from the US.  Watching the world talk about the woman she was lusting after. Sure Regina was always on the screen, but Right at the moment, Regina looked as though she would rather be anywhere else.

 

“Momma!”  Emma heard from behind her.  The door to the nursery opened, and a lively three-year-old girl came running out of it, followed by a harried nursemaid.

 

Emma smiled and turned to face her.  She smiled broadly and picked the child up. “Hi, munchkin.”

 

Princess Elena was second in line for the crown.  She will be first if she marries before her mother does.  That was what Queen Snow had decreed, having been unhappy that Emma had come out of her closet and lived a life of a playboy in front of the whole world.  With one opportunistic woman or another hanging from her arm.

 

Truth was, Emma was a good monarch.  She would be an excellent queen. But Her mother had become adamant that now that she had “Decided”  she was a lesbian, there would be no continuing the royal line.

 

Four years ago, Emma Met Prince Baelfire of a tiny island nation off the coast of Greece.  Who was also in love with the head of her security detail. He was already second in line to his throne, and there were no heirs to be had as he was never to be married.  Same-sex marriages are illegal in his tiny island. 

 

Emma made a deal with Prince Bae to bare him an heir… Thus uniting both small entities.  So Elena was a special princess indeed.

 

“What you doin’?”  Elena asked her mother.

 

“Watching a friend,”  Emma answered looking back at her screen.

 

Elena looked toward the screen. “Who’s dat?”

 

“That is the leader of the free world,”  Emma answered her daughter. “She is… my friend Regina.”

“Pretty,”  Elena said.

 

“You think so?”  

 

Elena nodded. “Why is she so sad?”

 

Emma looked back, and it was that afternoon’s press conference.  She read captions of it. The question about her marriage printed in bold there.  Emma looked back at Regina, and her heart constricted. “She needs a really good hug.”  She answered

 

“Can she come over so I can give one to her?”  Elena asked.

 

“No princess,”  Emma said. “She lives far away.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You should call her on the phone,”  Elena said sliding off her mother’s lap.  “Mommy come play wiff me.”

 

Emma smiled at her little girl and stood up to follow Elena to her nursery.

 


	9. Evening the Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little longer chapter and a little bit Smexy. I hope you enjoy it.

“Hey Henry,”  Tink said as he walked to his mother’s outer office.

 

“Hey Tink,”The boy said to his mothers special assistant.

 

“Your mom is in with your dad and the mediator right now so we are free to discuss that thing we talked about.”

 

“He is not my dad.”  Henry said rolling his eyes, “What’s there to discuss?” 

 

“Well, what kind of music does your mother like?  Tink asked.

 

“I don’t know, Old stuff like Black Eyed Peas; she digs Eminem maybe some Hendrix.  Keys, Stephani, Clarkson.” the boy continued. “Maroon 5, Greenday, Janet Jackson…”

 

“So every kind of music,” Tink said with a smirk.

 

“Mom’s really into music.  You should come to the music room with me and check out her collection. Personally, I think she’s been deprived.”  Henry said as the doors to the oval opened.

 

“Deprived of what?”  Regina asked coming up behind him.

 

“Mom!”  Surprise colored his response hoping not to have gotten caught talking about her preferences.  His face hardened when Robin walked out of the oval with the mediator.

 

Hey Henry,”  Robin said to him uncomfortably.  He hadn’t seen Henry in weeks. Regina had filed for separation soon after the world knew about his indiscretion.  They had started mediation and therapy once a week to see if they could work it out. It was looking promising. But he highly doubted that Regina would ever be able to forgive him.

 

After having missed Thanksgiving and recently Christmas and NewYears with his family.  Robin had recently decided to reside most days in New York. “Henry… would you like to go to New York with Robin and Roland this weekend?” Regina asked.

 

“What?  No way!” Henry said, “It’s your birthday! You are finally going to be off for an entire weekend, and I want to be here.”

 

“Henry… I’m just probably going to veg out since I never get to do that.”  Regina said.

 

“All the more reason not to leave you alone, mom,”  Henry said looking at his mother. Regina looked at Robin and shrugged an I told you so kind of shrug and walked back into her office.  Regina never talked directly to him anymore. Only through the mediator. 

 

With a sigh, Robin looked at his adopted son, and could only imagine the vicious things that were going around in school.  Henry had been in a few fights over it, and it was all his fault.”I’m sorry.”

 

“Whatever,” Henry said and walked out of the outer office. “Come on Tink let's check that stuff out.  Later Robin.”

 

Regina leaned back in her chair and took a minute to recall the last therapy session. It was all about Robin.  She had let him talk and listened to what he had to say. She came to the realization that she had known when the affair had started.  It had been when she had doubted him when there was once a tabloid accusation of sexual harassment by the first gentleman when she first took office.

 

“You are always undermining me,”  Robin had started.

 

“Mr. Locksley no finger pointing please.” The mediator stated.

 

“Well, I felt like I was nothing.  Less than a stranger in the street,”  He said, “It was worse when you thought that I could have actually done what the tabloid had been accusing me of doing.”

“Ha!  Did that justify the affair for you?”  Regina asked.

 

“Yes,”  He said matter of factly.

 

Yes. That was what Robin'd said.  Regina looked at him stunned then turned to the moderator as if asking for permission to say what was on her mind.  But she sighed as if the effort of telling him off was not worth the trouble. “That is so weak Robin.” She stood up and stretched.  Roland was due in her office any minute; she was to have a birthday snack with her secretary of snack time before he left with his father for the weekend. “I have other pressing issues today; I won’t keep Roland long.”

 

The look on her husband's face as he walked out.  It was as if he had seen the vail drop in her eyes; as if he knew that Regina never really fell in love with him before.  Now it would be impossible to reconcile.

 

Regina ran the situation over and over in her mind after left the Oval.  It was frustrating because there were more pressing issues on her mind like she had given her second State of the Union Address the night before and the way her life was going it was probably going to be her last.  It was also her 47th birthday, and her workday had been light due to the occasion. There was all sort of conflicting emotions roiling within her, and she hoped that somehow she could make this better.

 

“Mom,”  Roland said coming into the Oval.

 

“Hey there little prince,”  Regina said opening her arms wide for Rowland.  He stepped into his adopted mother’s embrace and reveled in her attention.

 

“Happy birthday, Mom,”  The little boy said and headed for the cart that had been pushed in by a steward.  He uncovered the platter and unveiled two slices of the tallest chocolate cake that Regina had ever seen.

 

She smiled, taking a slice for herself.  “Thank you, honey,” She said to the little boy.  Then she took a bite of the delicious cake and hummed in delight.  “God, I love being president.”

 

Roland giggled as he watched his mother delight in the cake as if she had never eaten a slice in her life.  “I am glad you like it.” He said.

 

“Dig in my prince, don’t let me eat cake alone,”  Regina said signaling to the little boy. So Roland did.  They enjoyed the afternoon together talking about school and tennis.

 

“Hey, Mom?”  Rowland asked.

 

“Mmm?”

“Why don’t you play music anymore?”  The little boy asked.

 

Regina blinked.  She hadn’t thought about playing music for a long time.  “I guess I’m just too busy,” the president answered.

 

“You should play your piano more mom,”  Roland said taking another bite of cake.  “You always look so happy when you do.”

 

Regina smiles a little.  “I agree,” Regina said leaning back on the couch.  “Maybe I will.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Regina was finishing up some paperwork.  She was tying up loose ends before she left the Oval for the weekend.  Tink poked his head into the office, “Ma’am?”

 

Regina groaned, “Oh god, What is it now?”  She was dreading an emergency or something else.

 

“I was wondering if I could take off?”  The special assistant said Regina looked up surprised.  She never left before her. “I know, but I kinda have a thing.”

 

“Sure,”  Regina said with a smile. “Have fun Tink.”

 

“Thank you, Ma’am,”  She retorted, “and happy birthday.”

 

“Thank you.”  Regina turned back to her papers on her desk.  She sighed and leaned back in her high back leather chair taking off her reading glasses.  The president knew that she didn’t have to be in the office anymore, but Regina didn’t want to go to the residence to see her broken family.  She scoffed at herself for at her weakest moments even considering dropping her guard entirely and going back to Robin. But that was entirely out of the question.

 

Just then the phone rang, “Hello,” Regina said seeing that it was from the residence.

 

“Um… Mom, are you coming up soon?”  Henry said at the other end of the line.  He sounded a bit nervous which alarmed her.

 

“What’s wrong Henry?”  she asked mobilizing herself.

 

“It’s Grandma,”  Henry said, “She’s… Oh, God…”

 

Regina’s heart leaped, “I’ll be right there.”  Regina hung up and ran out of the oval. God, please don’t let anything happen to my mom.  Please tell me this is a cruel, cruel joke. Regina thought as she practically ran to the residence.  As soon as she stepped on the landing, she could tell something was off.

There was no secret service at the door to the residence.  Regina pushed the doors open calling out, “Mom?”

 

Suddenly the dimmed lights in the room brightened, and a chorus of Surprise rang out.  Regina froze in surprise as she looked at all of the people that seemed to materialize out of the darkness.  Relief, anger and then a bit of amusement ran through her as she saw Cora gracious as ever serving Tink a drink.  “Happy birthday, Mom,”Henry said coming over to hug her.

 

Regina returned the hug tightly, “That was mean,”  She whispered into his ear. “BUt so worth it… I’d probably still be in my office right now.”

 

“Oh, we know,”  Henry said with a smile, then he walked away.  Regina looked around the room, and she realized that she actually knew everyone in the room.  Not just politically. “Elsa!” Regina said seeing her friend again. “Nice of you to come.”

 

“Are you kidding? Turn down a White House party?”  Elsa said hugging her. “You remember Anna?” She said signaling her sister.

 

“Of course,”  Regina said hugging her as well.

 

“Happy Birthday, Madame President,”  Anna said.

 

“Oh God, don’t remind me,”  Regina said and turned to see some more friends from college and high school and excused herself to go mingle.  The music in the background was as if someone had gone through her workout playlist on her iPod.

 

As she greeted all of her friends, there was a bit of a commotion at the residence entrance.  Regina turned and spotted the lithe blonde that had caused the atmospheric shift. “What?”

 

“Surely, you didn’t think I would miss this?”  the young woman said. The princess had been… well, a friend since Regina had announced her separation from Robin.  She had called the afternoon of her announcement and had maintained contact with the president with a weekly call to catch up with her.  She was the only one she knew that seemed to understand what controversy with relationships was like as a world leader. It was the princess that convinced Regina to attempt reconciliation through mediation with Robin.

 

Regina smiled widely and reached out to hug the woman that had listened to her incessant whining about her love life saving her from doing it with anyone else in the white house.  It kept her from looking weak. “I thought you were in White castle, I mean I just talked to you two hours ago!”

 

Emma smiled as she returned the hug.  “I was on my way when I called you.” 

 

“So good to see you again,”  Regina said then walked off to continue greeting her guests.  

 

Emma stood on the spot and watched the woman she had come to know intimately in the past few weeks.  Yes, she knows she is falling for the President of the United States. She also understands how impossible a relationship with her is both politically and the fact that Regina is straight.  But the heart wants what it wants. At this moment, Emma’s heart was hung up on Regina.

 

After a few hours, Henry excused himself saying that this was now an adult party.  Regina had been having a lot of fun with her close friends, and as her staff began to depart one by one, she found herself letting go of her inhibitions.  All of these people knew her as something other than the president, and those who didn’t know her as anything else appreciated her humor and personality. The princess became more and more fascinated with her as the evening wore on and didn’t know what to think.

 

Regina sat on her couch having drunk her sixth mixed drink.  She was feeling more than a bit tipsy, though you would only notice if you knew how much she had drunk.  Regina sat and listened to the din of conversation. A steward came by and handed her a seventh drink. This time it was a bit of Hard Cider.  She took it and sat sipping her drink quietly allowing it to warm her body. As she sat there, she felt a body plop down next to her. The brunette turned her head and smiled slightly.

 

“I think maybe I’ve drunk too much,”  Emma said eyeing her drink.

 

Regina downed the rest of her cider and put the glass down on the table,  “I’ll feel this all in the morning.” she said bobbing her head to the music still playing.  It was a rap anthem that proclaimed the state of the country as a failed construct. A song that she'd used as fuel when on the campaign trail.  It became her theme song which she often played as she ran on the treadmill. Someone had definitely gone through her playlist.

 

Emma listened to the music and looked at Regina puzzled.  “I would never expect to hear a song like this in the White House.”

 

Regina laughed.  “This song came out the year I decided to go into politics.”  She slapped the princess’ lap and stood up, “Come on, let’s take a walk to work some of this alcohol out of our systems.”

 

Emma nodded and tried to stand up.  She reached for Regina’s hand, and she took it helping her up from the couch.  The blonde didn’t let go as the brunette guided them toward the steps to the lower level.  Dancing a little and rapping along with the lyrics. Emma smiled at her, it just seemed so out of place to hear the leader of the free world rapping, but she liked it.

 

Across the room, Mal and Kathryn watched the exchange and looked at each other.  “Should we follow them?” Kathryn asked.

 

“No,”  Mal said, “They have the secret service and the royal guard, what’s the worse that could happen?”  

 

Kathryn nodded in agreement and turned back to the guests so that they wouldn’t notice the birthday girl.  Everyone was leaving anyway. They had sung happy birthday and eaten cake. So maybe they could excuse her easily.

  
  


* * *

 

Once in the lower level, Regina had led her guest and their guards on a walk around the white house grounds.  “How are you doing?” Emma asked quietly, “I mean with Robin.”

 

“I don’t know,”  Regina stated as she pulled Emma into the house again because they had come out of the house without coats.  They went inside via the west wing. “It changes, sometimes I want him back so badly, and then the next moment he makes me physically ill.”

 

Emma frowned and looked at their still joined hands.  “How’s mediation working for you then?”

 

“I am noticing things with mediation, that otherwise, I would probably be blind to,”  Regina stated as they turned a corner to stop in front of the elevator. She nodded to her Secret service agents assuring them that she would be fine in the recreation area.  The two guards posted themselves outside the elevator as she, the princess and her royal guard walked inside the elevator. “Can we not talk about him anymore?”

 

“Of Course,”  Emma answered as the elevator came to a stop and they walked out.  Regina rounded another corner and keyed in an entry code. Once she opened the door, the lights came up.  "This is my favorite place in the whole house,” the brunette said walking into the music room.

 

“Are all these yours?”  Regina asked looking at all of the instruments displayed in the room.

 

“Hardly,”  The president said with a chuckle.  She walked to a guitar next to the grand piano.  She picked it up and said. This guitar was given to me by the family of Lenny Kravitz; I am a big fan.  “The Piano is more my instrument, but it came with the house. My Piano is at my house in Maine. That sax over there was donated by President Clinton.”

 

“Will you be leaving your guitar behind?’  Emma asked as Regina slung the guitar strap on to her shoulders.

 

Maybe after I die.”  The older woman said plugging the instrument into the amp.  She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds she evoked. She learned how to play everything by ear, so she tried to recall a rhythm she could imitate.

 

Emma watched as Regina started plucking out a familiar tune.  She didn’t sing; she just played the electric guitar riff to an old song she recognized.  Regina was so into what she was doing that Emma didn’t dare make a sound as she watched the most poised woman she had known besides her mother; rock out with a guitar.  “That was awesome.” Emma said after Regina stopped, “Why didn’t you sing along?”

 

“It would have thrown me off,”  Regina said putting the guitar down then sitting at the piano and began to play the Turkish March.  This musical arrangement seemed more fitting for her than a rock song somehow. A classical song played at the piano.

 

Emma smiled and walked over to the wet bar and grabbed two bottles of water.  She handed one to Regina as she sat beside her to watch her play. Between songs, Regina took a draw from her bottle.  Some water dribbled from the side of her mouth and down her neck and Emma watched the drop make its way all the way down into her shirt which had three buttons unfastened to just above her breast.  Emma’s breath hitched. She tried to remember the woman next to her was straight as a pin, but the sight of the drop of water was more than what her foggy mind could take, and she leaned closer to the president and licked at the trail beginning from the juncture between her breast and up to her mouth.

 

Regina stiffened in surprise.  Her heart rate quickened. As she opened her mouth to gasp, Emma’s mouth pressed against hers, and as the Princess’ tongue touched hers, she melted into a fierce kiss.  

 

It had been so long since she had thoroughly kissed someone.  You are single now Regina, What does it matter? 

I’m straight, and this kiss is so wrong.  

Why is it wrong? If you want it, take it. Regina, don't lead her on she is your friend. She is offering, and she is so good with that tongue of hers… she thought to herself as she slowly brought her arms around the princess.

 

When Emma pulled away, Regina’s breath was shallow.  Damn, Regina thought as she looked into the princess' pale green eyes. She was very aroused and wasn’t sure if she cared that Emma was a woman.  

 

It wasn’t as if she had never experimented in college.  This thing they were doing didn’t have to be a relationship, and she could certainly use the release. 

 

“Regina, I’m so sorry--”  Emma began to apologize, but was interrupted by Regina who had claimed the princess’ soft lips again.

 

Emma’s arms reached out for Regina’s hips as an invitation for the president to straddle the more experienced woman, and the brunette took her up on it.  

 

The princess couldn’t believe what was happening.  Maybe this was something that she may have been imagining.  

 

Emma ran her hands along her back, causing Regina to arch forward breaking the lip lock.  Emma took this opportunity to place her lips on the brunette’s neck as she pulled the blouse free from the pants the brunette had been wearing.

 

Just then Regina pulled away from Emma, and she thought maybe her dream was over.  “There are cameras in here,” Regina whispered and stood tall in front of the blonde.

 

“Right…”  Emma said standing as well.  “I should probably go.”

 

They stood toe to toe, chest to chest, so close as to breathe the same air.  Neither woman dared to move. Regina slowly gave Emma a seductive smile. “Wouldn’t you rather join me in one of my guest rooms?  We might be more comfortable there.”

 

Relief came over the princess as she watched as the president buttoned her shirt and ran her hands through her short brown hair to straighten it.  Emma walked behind the president and hoped the older woman wouldn’t change her mind in their long walk to the east wing.

 

Regina walked the darkened halls toward the staircase beneath the residence.  As they climbed the steps, Emma reached out placing her hand on the small of her back.  The brunette turned to face her and could tell the blonde just wanted to ensure the contact would remind her what they were about to do.  Regina stopped short and shifted to meet Emma's gaze. Smiling, she leaned closer to the blonde, kissing her soundly. 

 

Emma pushed Regina against the wall and pinned her there with her body.  Regina moaned craving the contact. “We have company,” Regina whispered.

 

Emma startled remembering the Royal Guard and dismissed them as she released Regina from her hold.  Regina hurried up the stairs hoping to find that the party was over. Emma followed hoping that no one would notice how much of a lost puppy she was, concerning the President of the United States.

 

Regina looked around the corner spotting Kathryn and Mal in conversation with Nora and Cora near the kitchen.  She turned to face the Princess and told her to take the alternate path to her bedroom instead. “My room is the one with the French doors at the very end of the hall.  You can’t miss it."

 

“Um, Okay,”  Emma said nervously and headed in the opposite direction as Regina.  

 

The president walked toward the kitchen stopping in the hallway to peek at herself in the mirror to make sure there were no telltale signs of debauchery.  “Hey guys,” she said taking her finger and swiping it on the cake.

 

“Madame President, I hope you had a good night,”  Kathryn said.

 

“Are you kidding?  I have been dying to see those guys again,”  Regina said with a genuine smile. “I mean you invited all of my friends, I had no idea you knew the Princess was my friend.”

 

“That was Tink’s doing Ma’am,”  Mal said.

 

“The Princess and I had a fascinating conversation before she left.  I want to thank you for inviting her; it cheered me up a lot.” Regina said smiling at them all, “This was, though not the best one, an enjoyable birthday.”

 

Cora looked at her daughter; she had color in her face, not quite as pallid as she had been for the past weeks.  “Glad you enjoyed yourself, sweetheart.” Her mother said.

 

“I am exhausted folks, so I’m going to bed,”  Regina said heading out of the kitchen, “Thanks for starting my weekend off with a bang.  Good night.”

 

“Goodnight,”  They all said in unison as the president disappeared down the hall.  The three of them looked at each other and smirked.

 

“How long do you think it will be till she sees the hickey?”  Kathryn mumbled

 

“Good for her, Life is too short to go without for too long,”  Mal said with a chuckle.

 

“Do you think it was the Princess?”  Cora asked.

 

“Mark my words, That princess is smitten. If she gets in there, she will make the president fall in love with her.”  Mal said. “Just ask my daughter.”

 

* * *

 

“What took you so long?”  Emma asked after Regina had woken her from a light slumber on her sofa with an earth-moving kiss.

 

“I had to make an appearance so that they know I am present and accounted for,”  Regina mumbled against Emma's lips as she slid the straps of the blonde’s dress down her arms. She leaned down and nipped hungrily at her chest.

 

“Fuck… Regina.”  Emma moaned pulling Regina up so that she could kiss her lips.  With that kiss, the princess drew the president up and started to remove the shirt that had been keeping her from the tanned flesh all evening. Regina helped Emma with the bra and sighed when their naked torsos finally made contact.

 

Regina separated herself from Emma and pulled the princess up to her feet ensuring that the dress would fall off her hips.  Then Regina stepped out of her trousers. Emma came closer to Regina, shedding her lacy underthings as she did so. 

 

Regina watched the woman in front of her, her breath quickening. Her insides quivered and ached for contact.  But she stopped herself. She didn’t know that she could do this. The farthest she had ever gone with a woman was a bit of dry humping; what was happening there in her room that night was different.

 

“You are beautiful,”  Emma said coming to her and nibbling at her neck.  Emma could see Regina pull away a bit, but she had wanted this for a while now, and it was coming true.  “We can stop now. I know you aren’t exactly…”

 

“No… I want… I just... don’t know.” Regina was at a loss for words.  She wanted this, but she was allowing guilt to fill her. That was when Emma pulled away and looked at her.  She could see her intentions as plane as if she had spoken them out loud.

 

“Then let me love you,”  Emma said quietly. Regina saw that the weeks of having intimate conversations about emotions had made Emma fall… if not in love, in a deep like with her and Regina’s heart melted at this.

 

Regina reached out to her to caress her face.  “Love me,” she whispered her concession, and Emma embraced her wholeheartedly.  She moved her back until the back of her knees hit the bed, and Emma made love to Regina.  

 

Whether they wanted to call it something else or not,  Emma fell deeply in love with Regina that night. Regina forgot her guilt; she was single.  She didn’t need to make excuses or explanations as to the fact that Emma was a woman. What happened, happened and it was beautiful.  Happy birthday to me, she thought as a soft moan of release escaped her lips.


	10. Morning After

Regina stirred the next morning, as the incessant ringing of her alarm clock woke her. A slender olive hand reached out and slapped the snooze button and felt the warm body next to her. Her eyes widened, as she realized what had happened. What had she done? Guilt began to overtake her again.

Slowly she turned to face Emma and shook her awake."Emma," Regina whispered running her hand through her hair. "Your Highness?"

 

Emma opened her eyes and smiled at Regina, "That was rather formal Regina."

 

"I know," the older woman said sliding out of bed pulling the sheet with her. "I apologize, but this can't be happening. I should have never done this with you. I'm still married."

 

Emma watched her as she reached for her robe. Of course, she understood. It was the sort of thing she would have told someone she had just gotten her jollies off with. Someone this well known was bound to find this situation a little bit too sticky. "I understand Madam President," Emma stated leaving the bed.

 

Regina sort of froze mid-motion. She turned to look at Emma and hesitated at the sight of her naked form getting covered by a pair of jeans. "No, wait." Regina said coming to her, "Princess… Emma, I'm sorry. This... last night, made me realize that there could be many reasons why Robin had done what he did."

 

"Maybe, you should try again," Emma stated pulling her shirt on.

 

"Oh, God no," Regina stated walking into the closet and pulling out a set of sweats. “It may have been a little fast…”

 

"Believe me; I understand your position. I just wish that I hadn't..." the blonde started then she stopped herself, "I just wish we hadn't."

 

Regina dressed quickly, "I don't, I enjoyed it," she said standing in front of the younger woman fully dressed, "I'll walk you out."

 

Emma followed her towards the door, but before she opened it, she stopped Regina and turned her around, so they were eye to eye. She wanted her to think of her during very intimate and private moments. So she leaned in and gave her a kiss that started out soft and grew in intensity, so much so that Regina was ready to go again with her.

 

The President shivered in the Princess’ arms, and she pressed her body close to younger woman’s. Once the kiss broke, Emma looked her in the eye. "If you love him, go for him. Don't hang his infidelity over his head. Whatever we had last night makes you and him even. Start anew, and consider him for the man that he is... and not what he has done to you."

 

Regina thought about what Emma had just said as she walked her out to her waiting Royal guard. That makes us even; she mused as she climbed up the stairs. 

 

She was going to shower and get back to bed. But when she passed by the living room, she heard, "This is the first birthday in five years that I don't spend with you."

 

Regina stopped short and turned her head towards the sound of Robin’s voice. "What are you doing here? Where's Roland?"

 

"He's in bed; we got here a few minutes ago, he insisted on a red-eye back home," Robin answered.

 

"Ah," Regina said walking towards him.

 

"Regina," Robin started, " I want you back. I can't sleep, I can't think. I feel as if I'm going to lose you. You don't seem receptive to me, but I have apologized a million times over, and I will apologize for a million times more."

 

Regina listened to Robin’s dissertation, and though she had decided she would never take him back, she wanted the groveling. She craved it. She wanted to see his pain, a pain that until that moment she thought she bore alone.

 

Once she grew tired of the talking, she walked away. "See yourself out of my residence."  She walked into her bedroom and stared at her bed. The night before had made them even, so why did she feel guilty? She took a deep breath and flinched.

 

She began to strip her bed then stopped. "Why am I feeling guilty?" Regina said lying in her sexually scented bed. "He cheated, not me. Now we're even." She took in the scent of her and Emma one more time, then headed to the shower.

 

* * *

 

Robin had watched the princess walk out of the presidential boudoir. The aftersexsed look both women wore aroused him immensely.  He knew something had been different in his last session with Regina. He could feel her unwillingness to try and thought maybe she had moved on. Perhaps he could dig some dirt up.  

 

He had no reason to be angry. At least they weren’t together anymore. But he wanted the white house.  He would have been damned if some other man had gotten his hand on it. But the Princess? This was too good.  If he leaked the scandal, he could make Regina suffer as publicly as he had. Grant it they had told him the President had partaken in too much alcohol. Maybe this was a drunken mistake.  But Regina didn’t even look hungover… not that she ever did.

 

He had to bide his time.  Collect all of the evidence, and fabricate a scandal that would make him look like a saint.  This… Would get him off the hook. No one could expect him not to cheat on a woman that had no desire for him.  Even though he knew that Regina was very willing; she was willing up to to the night before she caught him with Zelena only a month before.  He was so sure that Regina’s career would not survive her coming out as part of the LGBTQ community and the American people will cry out for her impeachment the moment the news is made public.

 

* * *

 

At around nine thirty that morning, Regina came out of her bedroom and headed for the breakfast table.

 

"Mommy!" Roland shouted excitedly.  Regina winced, remembering the drinking she had done the night before with a smashing headache. 

 

"Hey, baby," Regina said hugging her baby boy.

"I told daddy that I couldn't sleep in the room in New York. And he brought me home." Roland said.

 

"I'm glad to see you, baby." Regina said and headed to her seat, "Morning mom."

 

"Good Morning," Cora answered scooping a spoon full of her bran cereal into her mouth as if to keep herself from saying something.

 

“What, mother?”  Regina asked after a few more seconds of silence.

 

“Who was in your bedroom with you this morning?”  Cora asked.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,”  Regina said taking a bite of breakfast.

 

“Don’t give me that Regina, I may be old, but I am not yet senile,”  Cora stated giving her daughter a pointed look.

 

Regina looked at her sons sitting around the table. Then gave her mother a pointed look.  “What I do with my time, mother, is not up for discussion. I am not a child.”

 

Cora leans back in her seat.  “Fine.”

 

Regina looked back at Henry who seemed to be blushing.  Heat rose in her cheeks as she realized her son was well aware what she might have been doing the night before.  “Thank you, Henry, for a wonderful Party.” She said.

 

“Yeah, Mom,”  He said shyly.  “You deserved it… I’m Just gonna go My detail is waiting for me to take me to study group.”

 

“Alright, Henry,”  Regina said and watched how her son rushed out of the family dining room.  She looked at her mother. “Nothing is coming of it, Mother. So let's just drop it.”

 

“Fine,”  Cora said, as Regina took her last bite and stood up.

 

"Roland? Tennis?" She asked. Her youngest leaped out of his chair and headed out of the residence with his mother. 

 

Just then Robin walked into the dining room.   Cora stopped cold and glared at him. But he was more concerned with the pep in Regina’s step. "She looks like she is back to her old self," Robin said turning to his mother in law.

 

"Don’t Kid yourself, she was never actually distraught over you," Cora responded then looked at him seriously, "You cheated on someone that was never yours, to begin with.  But you destroyed the trust she gave you. You could never hold a candle to Daniel."

 

“I was not trying to replace Daniel,” Robin stated.

 

“No, But Regina is so out of your league.  The fact that you couldn’t handle a strong woman like her says a lot about your worth as a man.”  Cora said to her son-in-law. “No Matter, She has moved on. I can feel it.”

 

Robin watched as Cora walked out of the Dining room.  He made sure everyone was gone before he reached his hand under the dining room table and stuck something under it.  Then he swiftly moved toward his old bedroom to find the best spot to place the micro-sized camera he had acquired.

 

* * *

 

Emma returned to her suite Later that morning.  She had a press tour in the US for a program she was running out of White Castle.  It was just lucky she was in the country during Regina’s birthday season and whoa what a night.

 

Emma smiled to herself as she sunk into the chair in her suite as her stewards packed away the clothes she had strewn all over the room before settling on simple jeans and button up.  It had been casual. They had assured her. So she decided to dress for the occasion.

 

“Thank you,” she said as a steward placed a breakfast Tray in front of her.  Her preferences for flapjacks heavy laden with syrup was well known. 

 

Before she could cut into the perfectly round disc of doe, The door to her room opened.  “Where have you been all night Princess?” Emma glanced at the brunette who approached her with a wolfish grin.  Then back down at her food and proceed to eat her breakfast.

 

“The white house.” was all she said.

“Oh, You were invited to stay?”

 

“I had a bit too much to drink,”  Emma stated and avoided eye contact with the woman in front of her. Ruby was scrutinizing her as if to draw out national secrets.  “What Ruby?”

 

“Have you slept with her?”  Ruby said as she took in the glow of Emma skin.  And the look of a deeply satisfied woman.

 

“C’mon Ruby…”  Emma said with a sigh.  She couldn’t eat anymore.

 

“You have!”  Ruby said. Then stopped talking as Emma's handmaid laid out the day's clothes for her.  

 

“Thank you, Josephine,”  Emma said rolling her eyes at Ruby.

 

“And you’re in love with her…”  Ruby finished once the young woman left the room.

 

Emma sighed. “Okay, fine Ruby.  I did, and I don’t know if Love is the right word.  I am completely infatuated, yes. But her feelings are hardly ever going to be reciprocated.  I am going to enjoy this while I can though… Last night was just a drunken mistake.”

 

“Were you drunk?”  Ruby said.

 

“I don’t know Ruby,”  Emma said with a sigh.  “I was tipsy; then I wasn’t.  When it came down to it, I was all there.  I was present… and it was so good.”

 

“Oh, Emma… You’ve got it bad…”

 

“I’m fucked.”


	11. Just Another Scandal

“Madame President?”  Regina looks up at her Special Aid glad to have a break from the paperwork.  “You have a visitor.”

 

“I don’t have anything planned after my 4 o’clock,”  Regina answered.

 

“Yes, But this is more of a social call Ma’am?”  Tink said and smirked a bit. “I thought we could make an exception?”

 

Regina leaned back in her chair.  A social call with enough clout to drop in on the President of the United States meant one of two people.  And seeing as Tink seemed to think she wanted to be bothered with this person, “Is the Princess here?”

 

Tink Smiled and nodded for the person to enter her office.  The Blonde Royal stepped into the room with a Thank you to the Special Aid to the president as Regina stood from her chair and walked around her desk.  “Your Highness? What are you doing here?” Regina said with a smile as she approached the Royal.

 

Tink closed the door behind her, and the Princes spoke up. “Does she know?”

 

Regina looked at the closed door then back at Emma.  “My staff is highly intelligent… Your calls come through her.”  Regina said coming closer to her. She hadn’t seen her since her birthday about a week before, but they had spoken every day since.  “She knows you are my friend, and that you put me in a good mood.”

 

Emma smiles and comes closer to Regina.  “Ah…”

 

“You haven’t answered my question,”  Regina asked.

 

“Your Highness is not my name.”  Emma retorted.

 

“It is your Title, and I am working,”  Regina stated finally hugging Emma in greeting.

 

“Touche,” Emma stated hugging back.  “For How much longer? I was hoping we would get to spend some time before I go home tomorrow.”

 

“Oh…”  Regina said looking at her desk.  Then at her watch. It was well past 5 pm.  Tink must be anxious to get home. “I think now is as good a time as any.”  She said going back to her desk and closing up the dossier she had been looking at before Emma walked in.

 

Regina opened the doors to her office and walked toward Tink who seemed to be concentrating on something.  “Go home Tinkerbelle,” Regina said to her Aid and handed her the dossier. “I will need to look at these closely tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,”  Tink said with a friendly smile taking the papers from her boss.

 

Emma trailed behind the President until they walked out of the West Wing. Then she turned and gave her Royal Guard instructions as they reached the East wing.  Regina passed them and told her agents to prepare the screening room for a new movie she had wanted to see, and led the way to the residence.

 

“Just let me get more comfortable, and we will hang out in the screening room,”  Regina said and looked at the princess’s very stylish clothing. No one was allowed in the west wing in casual clothes except her children. “Would you like to change out of those?”

“Please…”  Emma said gratefully.  Regina laughed and asked her to follow.  As she walked into her home, Regina ran into Henry.  “Hello, my prince,” Regina said with a smile.

 

The young boy smiled at his mother. “Hey, you’re off early.”

 

“I got a surprise guest,”  Regina said and reintroduced Henry to Emma.

 

“Nice seeing you again your Highness,”  Henry said.

 

“Likewise,”  Emma said giving him a genuine smile.  

 

“Mom, can I use the theater tonight.  Ella is coming over and…”

 

“Ella?”  Regina asked.

 

Henry blushes, “Uh, Yeah… I like her and… The agents vetted her and everything.”

 

Regina couldn’t believe her son had grown up so. She nodded unsurely.  “Uh… Sure. Just, call them, they were about to play a foreign film for me, but that can wait.”

 

“Thanks, mom,”  Henry says hugging his mother once more.

 

Regina looked at her guest and shrugged.  “Um, I guess that’s out of the question.”

 

Emma chuckles, “It’s alright, I’ve seen it.”

 

“Why didn’t you say something before?”  Regina said.

 

“I just, want to spend time with you Regina,”  Emma stated. “I don’t care if we sit in a room in pure silence.”

 

Regina’s heart began to pound in her chest.  Wow, Emma was saying all the right things. No one ever just wanted to be around her just to be around her.  Her thoughts turned to the conversations she would have with the princess, sometimes several times a day and then at night.  Where the conversations would become flirtatious, and she would talk in low, hushed tones as her mother moved about the residence.

 

Sometimes as she talked to the princess, it was as if she were in a bubble with just her and nothing else mattered.  She felt that bubble forming in the here and now as she stood face to face with the one person that had haunted her thoughts as of late right here in her living room.

 

“Oh There you are Regina,”  Cora stated bursting their bubble.  She had not yet seen Emma and stopped short as she caught sight of the younger woman. “Oh, I am sorry I did not know we had guests.”

 

“Your Highness, you’ve met my first lady.”  Regina introduced her mother to Emma.

 

“I have not had the pleasure.  Good evening Mrs. Mills,” Emma stated with a smile.  The older woman curtseyed making Emma a little nervous.  “Oh no, don’t do that.”

 

“Is that not protocol?”  Cora asked.

 

“Yes, but I am not here in an official capacity, only as a friend visiting a friend.  I am leaving for White Castle in the morning and wanted to see Regina before leaving the country.”  Emma stated.

 

Cora looked at the princess and then at her daughter who was a ball of nerves then smiled at Emma.  “Welcome Princess--”

 

“Emma,”  The princess said.

 

“Emma,”  Cora said then turned to Regina.  “Roland Is off with Robin tonight, something about a tennis match in California.”

 

Regina nodded. He had cleared it with her two days before.  “Yes, well Roland has been looking forward to it. Has dinner been sent up?”

 

“Yes, but Henry and I have already eaten.  You told me you would be up later.” Cora stated.

 

“Right…” Regina said with a nod.  She had to do better about getting to family dinners. “No matter I will call for more.”

 

“Well ladies, I must go, I have made plans of my own.”  Cora said and disappeared down the hall.”

 

Regina turned to Emma and smiled. “We’re alone.”  Emma finally said her voice became a bit more sensual.  The sound of it a reminder of the late nights over the phone sent a jolt to her groin.  She hadn’t been able to forget their last kiss, and she was aching to kiss Emma’s lips again.

 

“So we are…” Regina said.  “Shall we get comfortable?”

 

“Lead the way,”  Emma stated with a nod.  The brunette turned and walked toward her bedroom.  Her hips sway as she walked. Emma couldn’t help but look at the president’s shapely body.

 

Regina opened her bedroom door and held it open for the princess in the act of chivalry that was only used to mask the fact that She wanted to look at the blond in much the same way the blonde had been looking at her.

 

As she closed her bedroom door, she locked it and turned to face her guest. 

 

Emma stood in the middle of the room.  A nervousness was taking over her. Last time she had alcohol to boost her bravado.  Today she was sober, and this was the President of the United States.

 

Regina walked toward Emma, chocolate orbs taking her in, and seeing the trepidation in her form.  Now, Regina could see that she had to be the aggressor and take control if this longing she had been feeling all week would be satisfied.  She walked around the blonde and reached for the zipper on her dress.

 

Emma inhaled sharply as she felt liberated from her clothes.  Regina’s hands trailed down her arms raising gooseflesh in their wake.  She leaned in close to the Princess inhaling her scent, reminding her of days spent in Spas. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you,”  Regina whispered in the pampered princess ear as she pushed the dress down past her lover’s hips.

 

Emma turned to face Regina as she stepped out of her dress.  Her response was a kiss, even more, ardent than the last they had shared.  Emma knew she was done for. She couldn’t go back to her player ways. Regina had ruined her for anyone else.  She needed Regina to know and hoped to do so with this kiss.

 

When they separated Emma and Regina could not look away.  To hell with anyone else Regina thought, I want this. I deserve this.

 

The next morning, Regina awakened utterly satisfied.  She snuggled up to the warm body next to her and snuggled up tight.  She opened her eyes and found green eyes staring at her. Emma smiled and whispered. "Hi."

 

"Morning," She answered and smiled in return.  “You are up early.”

 

“Your steward knocked at the door this morning and slid this under it,”  Emma answered and handed her a file that had been dropped off early in the morning. “I couldn't get back to sleep, and I didn’t want to leave without at least saying goodbye.”

 

"What's this?" Regina asked sitting up in bed.

 

Emma shrugged and slid out of bed.  The blonde’s movement made Regina forget all about the envelope she had been given.  “Are you leaving then?” Regina asked getting out of bed naked as the day she was born.

 

“I do have a jet to catch.  I miss my daughter. Diplomatic trips are hard on me.”  Emma said. Regina smiles as she heads to the bathroom suddenly having to relieve herself.

 

“I’m sure she is eager to see you again,”  Regina says finishing up. She turns on the tap to wash her hands then reaches into the medicine cabinet for her toothbrush and paste. As she glances at the calendar posted inside the medicine cabinet, She dropped the items she held in her hands.  That can’t be right. She thought.

 

“You Okay in there?”  Regina heard Emma say on the other side of the door.

 

“Um… Yeah, I just dropped my water pic.”  Regina said

 

Returning to her task, her mind racing, Regina berated herself.  Shit shit shit… Okay, Regina relax. So what if you’re about two weeks late.  It could be menopause. She tried to convince herself that what was happening to her was all due to age.  Yeah, that’s it. It wasn’t like she was sick. Her breasts weren’t achy, and in fact, she felt better than she had been feeling in a long time.  She knew that pregnancy was a definite possibility; especially since she had submitted to Robin just a month before the day before she caught him cheating.

 

Emma was fully dressed when Regina stepped outside of the bathroom.  She smiled shyly at the blonde and kissed her sweetly. “When can I see you again.”

 

“I don’t know, Soon I hope,”  Emma stated touching foreheads with Regina.  “Thank you for choosing me.”

 

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise.  She didn’t know what to say to that.  Emma was royalty and could have anyone she wanted. She opened her mouth, but the response wouldn’t come.  Emma smiled, shook her head and gave her another kiss. With that Regina smiled and walked the Princess to the royal guard.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Regina took a look at the report in her hand and smiled. Something seemed to be going her way after all. The Go Green organization was set to support her in reelection for three million.  That brought her total campaign earnings to one hundred million dollars. When Emma had handed her the papers that morning, she was still considering running.

 

Now she thought she could do it, even without her husband as a crutch.  But if she was pregnant…

 

As she entered the oval that morning, Tink had informed her that she was meeting the council of women’s health to take her annual physical.  She had completely forgotten the drama of her life. The problem with this was that the most basic of health reports were made public along with her taxes just because she was president.  Everything was up for scrutiny. Including her reproductive health like whether she was on menopause, or… in the case of pregnancy.

 

"Women's Health council chairwoman is here Madame President," Tink said popping into the president’s office a few minutes later.  "She is waiting in the next room.”

 

Regina froze, "Is the doctor here yet?"

 

"No ma'am," Tink stated.

 

"Send her in please," Regina said trying to set her nerves straight before Belle French came into her office. Ashley, her steward, came in with her customary cup of coffee and she smiled a thank you. 

 

Regina reached for the coffee, and as she brought it to her lips, her stomach completely rejected the idea. "Oh boy," she mumbled to herself.

 

"Right this way Mrs. French," Tink said as Regina set the cup back down on her desk and stood up.

 

"Mrs. French, a pleasure," Regina stated and reached out with her right hand.

 

"It's an Honor Madame President, but please call me Belle." the younger woman said taking the proffered hand.

 

"I want to thank you for your support of me in this election," Regina said walking around her desk and walking side by side with Belle to the couches.

 

"Are you kidding?" Belle said taking a seat across from Regina, "You are our first female president and a poster child for women's health. I'm only sorry we didn't get in on this first."

 

"It is truly appreciated."

 

"The Physical exam that you will have is routine things that all women your age should have."

 

"Right, a mammogram and a colonoscopy."

 

"They will also be taking your hormone levels, you know... Menopause could be near." Belle said shyly.

 

"I wish," Regina mumbled under her breath.

 

"What was that ma'am?" Belle said leaning forward.

 

"Oh, I'm just thinking out loud." She said shaking her head.

 

Belle cocked her head; "We will post the results on our website."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"To show that if our president does this, they should too," Belle said capturing the panicked look in Regina's eyes. "You have the choice of which results we cannot post. If you have a preexisting condition that you do not want to be dragged out could be stricken from the record, but complete disclosure tends to draw in the voters, and we get our money's worth."

 

Regina nodded not liking the fact that she was about to sell her health for her job. "Anything that I do not want to be disclosed would stay out of your report, correct?"

 

"Absolutely," Belle said, "We are prepared to back you periodically throughout the entire race up to fifty Million dollars."

 

That took her to 150 million she had half of her backing already just by agreeing to this. "Okay, The White House physician will be here in moments. I will certainly love to contribute to your cause any way I can."

 

"Thank you Madame President. You have no idea how much this means." Belle said as they both stood.

 

Regina walked the woman to the door, "Give Tink your contact information as to where the Physician can send the report."

 

* * *

 

"We just need to draw your blood, and we'll be all done," Dr. Whale said.

 

"Doctor, I have a problem," Regina stated softly.

 

"Yes, ma'am?"

 

"I think, that one of two things are happening and I need you to check on that for me."

 

"What are those?" The doctor asked intrigued.

 

"I'm hoping for menopause, but..."

 

"Say no more... I'll add a Beta HCG to your lab work, and we'll find out for sure." He said reaching for her arm. He tied a rubber tourniquet to her right arm and rubbed the inside of her elbow with alcohol. Right before he put the needle to her arm, "How late are you."

 

"I don't know, maybe two weeks," Regina said looking away from the four tubes of blood that the doctor took.

 

"Are you normally irregular?"

 

Regina was thoughtful; "no I'm not usually irregular, just sometimes when I'm stressed. But it's never as drastic as two weeks."

 

"Have you had any other symptoms of pregnancy? Dizziness, absentmindedness, excessive or lack of energy?"

 

"No... No other symptoms." and thought about it some more.

 

The doctor gathered his tubes of blood and placed them in the carrier to take to the lab. He swabbed the President's arm with alcohol and stood. "We should find out one way or another in a few hours."

 

"That quick?" Regina said putting on her jacket

 

"Yup," Dr. Whale said on his way out.

 

* * *

 

"Am I seeing what I think I  am seeing?" Sydney said to Mal in the media room.

"Fuck..."  Mal trailed off and kind of tilted her head.  "Well, at least she is hot."

"They are blaming the Princess for the separation."  Sydney said. "listen." Sidney unmuted the Television on the wall showing grainy spy cam pictures of the presidential bedroom.  In it showing Regina and the Princess in a very compromising lip-lock.

 

"The source close to the First Gentleman says,"  began the reporter, "that The president's preference for the fairer sex contributed to the infidelity.  You can't very well keep a man satisfied if you aren't attracted to him."

 

The co-anchor piped up then.  "Well, I guess it makes sense, as to why First Gentleman Locksley would seek relief from another woman."

 

"This video was actually from a very recent encounter.  The president did not cheat." The female anchor spoke up.  "So the fact that she is not attracted to the first gentleman does not justify is cheating."

 

"You can't expect a red-blooded handsome man like that to keep to vows that are not being upheld by his wife."

 

"Sound's like you have a little bit of a crush on him there John."  The female anchor said.

"Hey, I call it as I see it."

 

"Well, this all translates to what her approval ratings will look like for reelection.  As sources say that The president is set to announce whether she will be running again this afternoon."

 

With that, Sydney sighed and pressed the mute button on the monitor.  "Can she salvage this?"

 

"Dude, Trump peed on Russian hookers..."  Mal said almost confidently. "I think I can swing this."

 

"We gotta warn her,"  Sydney said.

 

"Yeah, Let's go."

 

* * *

 

"Excuse me Madame President?"  Regina looked up from her paperwork as Tink peaked in the office.  The Aid looked a little apprehensive as she spoke.

 

"What is it, Ms. Bell?"  Regina stated putting her pen down.

 

"Sydney and  Mal want to talk with you,"  Tink said nervously. "It is urgent."

 

"Right, "  Regina said moving out from behind her desk. "Well send them in."

 

Mal strode into the office as confident as always.  But When Regina looked at Sydney, he seemed a little skittish as they all sat on the couches the two of them sitting opposite her. "What is happening,"  Regina asked.

 

"Ma'am... Are you a lesbian?"  Mal just came right out and said it.

 

Regina froze, her stoic mask covering her features immediately.  "I don't believe that is any of your business."

 

"Someone leaked some video of you Ma'am."  Sydney said trying to diffuse the situation a bit  "You were intimate with another head of state..."

 

"What?"  Regina asked horrified.  Sidney reached for the remote and called a playback of the segment they had watched earlier.  As she watched, Regina stood from her seat and moved closer to the monitor. "How did a camera get into my bedroom?"

 

"I don't know Madam President,"  Mal said. "But what is important right now is your announcement.  Have you changed your mind?"

 

"What?"  Regina said unable to tear her eyes away to her partially nude form on the screen. "Of course, But..."

 

"You are going to ignore this... You will not even acknowledge this.  This could be anyone. Do you remember all those fake porn videos in 2017?"  Mal said.

 

"Uh... No..."  Regina said.

 

"Well... that is what this is... right?"  Mal looks at Regina intentionally.

 

"Um... Fine,"  Regina relents. "But they can check to see if these are fake."

 

"They won't unless you seem shifty about it," Mal said.

 

"Madame President," Sidney finally stated in a calm tone. "We just wanted to know how to proceed with the announcement.  We wanted to bring this to your attention to gauge your decision."

 

"Not today, not today..."  Regina groaned sitting back down.

 

"Your press conference is in ten minutes."  Mal said. "all we need a yes or a no."

 

"Yes, let's go." 

 

* * *

 

"Glad you are doing better Madam. Secretary," Regina said leaning back in her chair.

 

"Madame President I cannot thank you enough for the support you've given my husband through my recovery. It's been a tough few weeks." Secretary DeVille said at the other end of the line. "I heard that everyone on the bus came out fine."

 

"Yes they did, thank god," Regina said as Tink let Dr. Whale step inside of the oval. "Madam Secretary, when will we see you again?"

 

"I have a couple of rounds of therapy, but the doctors say I will be ready to work in about three more weeks."

 

"Fantastic, I will be looking forward to seeing you again ma’am," Regina said standing and walking around her desk.

 

"Thank you, Ma'am, Goodnight."

 

"Good night," Regina said and hung up. "Hi, Dr. Whale."

 

"Hello Ma'am."

 

She shook his hand, "Please have a seat." She took a seat across from him on the couches and leaned forward, "So... How am I?"

 

"Excellent health ma'am. Your colonoscopy is clear, as is your mammogram. Your blood pressure is a bit high; you need to lay off the stress... which I suppose could be hard."

 

"Am I going through menopause?" Regina asked wanting to get to the real point of this.

 

"No."

 

Regina's body slumped back on the couch. "Oh god," she covered her face with her hands.

 

"Think of it this way ma'am, you'll be the first pregnant president."

 

Regina looked up at him aghast; she hadn't thought of that. "I want that particular part of my results to remain confidential. Is that clear?"

 

There was a sort of menace in her voice, "absolutely."

 

"Thank you, doctor," Regina said standing and heading towards the desk. "Ashley is the first gentleman still in the house?" Knowing Robin had arrived earlier with their son.

 

"I believe so ma'am" came the disembodied voice.

 

"If you could please send for him that would be fantastic." She looked behind her, and the doctor was still there, "Yes doctor?”

 

"I will be back next week to check on your condition ma'am. You are at high risk so that I will be doing that nearly every week."

 

"I would like my regular doctor to do this for me. But okay," Regina answered. "Good night doctor."

 

"Good night." The nervous man said heading for Tink's office to send his reports.

Regina perched herself up on her desk and thought out what she was going to say to her ex-husband. "Gee Robin, I guess you’re stuck with me for eighteen more years?" she groaned at that and started to pace the oval as if she were a caged tiger.

 

"You wanted to see me?" Robin said as he entered the oval. Had Regina found out he had gotten the footage from last night?  That session with the princess was hot, but That was all the evidence he needed to blame this divorce publicly on Regina. Regina looked at him and smiled nervously opting for the safety of her desk and plopping in her large leather chair. "Look, I don’t know what they said to you--"

 

"Said to me?  Robin what the hell are you talking about." Regina said annoyed.

 

"I mean, what is it?  You haven’t wanted to see me in weeks." Robin panicked.

 

"Well I don’t have a choice right now so sit down," She said annoyed and folded her arms over her chest.

 

"Okay?" He said sitting in her visitor's chair.

 

"I'm pregnant." 

 

Robin froze.  Both his mistress and his wife were pregnant.  The odds were so... odd. "What?" He began to pace the room, "I thought you couldn’t..."

 

"Obviously I can, It just isn’t easy for me to get pregnant," Regina answered.  Her condition had made it difficult Regina wasn’t a very fertile woman, but there was always proof as Henry was her miracle child.

 

"So you got yourself a boyfriend?" He dropped down on the couch across the room.

 

Regina watched him for a few minutes. “Robin when the hell do I have time to find a boyfriend?  I can’t leave this house without Ten people standing around me!”

 

“You found time with the princess didn’t you?”  Robin shot back venomously.

 

Regina looked at him incredulously. “It was you… how--”

 

“I have my ways…”  Robin said standing up again.  “I have to go.”

 

"Robin..." Regina shook her head and turned her chair to face the window. She watched as the sun began to set and color the gray sky a bit orange. It was nearly six p.m. The days were starting to get longer, and Regina couldn't be happier for it.

 

"No… Regina seriously, we are separated, and now I have this… New Kid..” Robin said hotly.

 

"What makes you think, I'm keeping this baby?" Regina asked softly.

 

Robin walked back to her and kneeled in front of her. "Because, Regina, I know you better than anyone." He said. "Especially your new Girlfriend.  You love being a mother and given as how it is so hard to get pregnant; there’s no way you are going to let this baby go."

 

Robin then stood up and walked away from her.  Regina watched his retreating back and sat there for a few more minutes before getting up to go home. She slowly walked to the residence, and didn't say she was leaving; she just walked home. 

 

Regina wondered if she should tell Emma about it or not. She hadn't really talked to her since that morning. So she didn’t know if she had landed home safely. "I'm so Royally screwed."

 

She sat at the dinner table, at the head of the table. No one was around yet dinnertime wasn't for about fifteen more minutes. She pulled out her cell phone, which she never used when inside the house. Scrolling down the list of names in her phone book, she stopped at the moniker V. Belfrey and pressed dial.

 

After the first ring, a woman answered the phone surprise ringing  in her tone, "Regina?"

 

"Hey Victoria," Regina said softly.

 

"My god woman, what's going on? How is everything in the house?"

 

"Fantastic," Regina deadpanned with a chuckle, "Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

 

"As a friend, or as your Lawyer?" Victoria could always read Regina's tone.

 

"My Lawyer."

 


	12. Telling Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a filler

Two weeks after her bombshell, Regina was still reeling. She hadn't had time to stop and think as she carried on with her daily rat race. Meeting with contributors, and frantic dealings with six of the ports of entry into the United States.

 

One afternoon, on an unusually light afternoon, Regina went to the music room for some much needed R&R She had had all of her essential calls forwarded to her Bluetooth headset. 

 

She sat at the piano, and her mind went back to the last time she had made it to this room.  The night she and the princess had begun this -- what-- affair? Regina didn't know how to define what was happening between them, and ever since the video of them appeared, she hadn't had much time to talk with Emma.

 

The president sighed and started to play. She recalled a song that made her think of Emma and sang along with the melody she pecked out.

 

While she played, a call came through, and her voice activated the cell. She stopped keying the piano an said a very irritated, "Hello!"

 

"Madame President," came the distinctive Feminine voice from the other end. Regina smiled instinctively and dropped her hands on the keys not knowing what to do, "Don't let me interrupt your playing."

 

"It's been a long time," Regina said having gotten used to speaking with her daily, not realizing how much she'd missed it. "I miss you." she began to play again.

 

"Have you?" Emma asked straining to hear what she was playing and thinking she recognized the song. "What are you playing?"

 

Regina stopped abruptly, "Oh...it's just some… stupid love song."

 

"Please don't stop. Sing it to me." Emma said softly.

 

Regina started continued where she had left off.

 

What time is it where you are?

Five more days and I'll be home

I keep your picture in my car

I hate the thought of you alone

I've been keepin' busy all the time

Just to try to keep you off my mind

Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin’ me crazy

 

You say good morning

When it's midnight

Going out of my head

Alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And it's drivin' me mad

I miss you so bad

And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged

Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet lagged

  
  


Emma had missed her voice. She had never heard her sing before, but this was so much more. It was as if Regina were speaking to her. The blonde knew she didn't ever want to miss hearing it again.

 

Regina finished the song and went on to play a more classical song, and she cleared her throat. She had been thinking while she was singing. She needed to tell Emma about the baby and didn't know how to. "Emma, You have a child right?"

 

"Yes, thankfully, My mother can relax as I have given the kingdom an heir," Emma answered a bit confused as to this line of questioning.

 

"I have two children," Regina said, "two and a half."

 

"I know..." Emma started then paused a moment, "A half?"

"It happened the night before I caught my husband cheating..." Regina stopped playing and closed the piano. "It is difficult for me to become pregnant, so I am keeping it."

 

There was silence on the other end. Regina knew she was still there. The brunette waited with baited breath to hear the blonde’s reaction. "I'll be in Washington next week for the world cup preparations. I must see you."

 

"I may be in New Hampshire next week," Regina said walking out of the music room a bit disappointed. "I have a race to run."

 

"Yes, I know. Regina, I am thrilled, do not misunderstand me. It's just that this baby comes with too many strings... for you."

 

"I know," Regina stopped short just outside the door.

 

"And, I don’t want to cause undue stress to your life by being me right now."

 

"So?" Regina asked resuming her walk. “What are you saying?”

 

"Never mind," Emma said, not willing to spoil the moment. "I have to go, Gina, I will call you again tonight," she promised.

 

"Okay," Regina said raising a brow at the word Gina.

 

"I love you," Emma said then quickly hung up.   Regina hadn't moved from her spot. She roused out of her trance when her phone rang again. "Hello?" Regina said and began to walk back to the Oval again. "Yes Mr. Speaker, I have a proposition to make."

 

* * *

 

Emma could not believe what she had said. That can't be possible. What was I thinking? She thought as she berated herself for her little slip of the tongue.

 

Obviously, this was how she felt, and yes she was overwhelmed by the fact that Regina was having her exes baby;  that Regina was dealing with a PR nightmare because of her; that Regina didn't need the stress. She needed to be held and pampered and to enjoy her pregnancy.

 

Emma was at a loss about what to do for her stressed out -- What-- Partner?

 

Emma sighed and walked toward the nursery.  Elena sat with her tutor learning her father's Language.  Emma made sure that she kept the connection to Neal's nation as much as she did with her own. 

 

Emma smiled and sat alongside her little girl. "Mummy?"  The little girl said and asked something in the other language.

 

Emma laughed.  "Care to repeat that in English?"

 

"What's wrong Mommy?"  Elena asked.

 

Emma smiled.  "Nothing at all."

 

"You look funny."  The four-year-old says climbing up on her mother's lap and cuddling up to her.

 

"What?  I do?" Emma asked.

 

"You most certainly do."  A voice from the door says.  The Queen walked toward the two princesses.  Her warm and welcoming smile on her face. Elena reached for her grandmother, and the Queen relented holding her Granddaughter close.  She kissed the top of the child's head and nodded her head to dismiss the tutors. "What is going on Emma?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Has this got something to do with a certain, Head of State that has been gracing the news recently?"

 

Emma looked at Elena, then up at the Governess who took her cue and ushered the little girl out of the room to play outside. "Mom, I don't want to talk about this."

 

"Why not Emma?"  The Queen asked. "You have been going about your duties here like a sad puppy for the past two weeks since the news got around, Do you like her?'

 

Emma opened her mouth to deny it.  Then sighed and shook her head no. "I told her I love her."

 

Her mother gasped.  "did you mean it?"

 

"I did... but Mom, She is American, and the President, and Divorced..."

 

"But, you love her..."  Her mother stated quietly. "That is all that matters to me."

 

Emma let out a breath that sounded more like a chuckle.  She shook her head. "You are giving me permission?"

 

"Only if you need it,"  her mother said. "You have never needed my permission before."

 

"It never mattered before." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  Jet Lag - Simple Plan and Ruby Bedingfield (2011)


	13. You've Been Served

Robin stayed out of the Frey for a month; he didn't see Roland He didn't check on Regina or the new baby.  

Zelena stayed at his New York penthouse while he wasn't there, and sometimes when he was. He couldn't give her up. She was just so much easier to handle. Regina was too much of everything. She was too smart, too commanding, too beautiful and too good for him.

 

That month that he took away from his family, he reflected on the fact that Regina was carrying his child; just as Zelena was;  but Zelena was beginning to show, and TMZ was starting to report about the Baby bump. He watched the TV for the reports of Regina’s pregnancy. 

 

Nothing had come up. It was as if what Regina had told him didn't even exist. Maybe she had given up the baby. He watched her press conferences and knew that the brunette hadn't. She looked great, and she moved more carefully than usual. Her hair had slowly begun to grow. Her face, though it glowed, was harder than he remembered. Had he done that to her?

 

He woke up one Saturday morning and turned on the TV. Zelena lay curled up next to him as he raised the volume. "President Regina Mills has officially filed for divorce from First Gentleman Robin Locksley this week."

 

"What?" Robin sat bolt upright in bed.

 

"First Gentleman Locksley allegedly committed adultery back in November. Sources close to the couple allege the president had used the first gentleman as a beard as she has exhibited a preference for women. The two have been legally separated for four months. He currently resides in New York."

 

"What's wrong baby?" Zelena asked not able to focus so early in the morning.

 

Robin got out of bed and began to dress going to his Secret Service agents at his door. "Get me Marine one; I want to go home now."

 

* * *

 

"Ma'am," Regina looked up at General Kreager, "The six ports controlled by Isis, are the same six that President Bush allocated to the United Arab Emirates back in 2006."

 

"Are the weapons contained?" Regina asked.  She had been in the situation room for the past half an Hour.

 

"The ones that we've found, have been contained, but they have been working this for twenty years, who knows how many they have already let through." The homeland security chairman said.

 

"Is there a way to track the weapons?" Regina asked staring at the six ports located in Baltimore, Florida, New York, Texas, Washington, and San Francisco.

"We're on that ma'am," Kreager stated. Regina nodded and stood up.

 

The room came to attention as she walked towards the door. "Keep me posted gentlemen; I have an appointment to keep. Let’s maintain our cool shall we?"

 

"Yes, ma'am." They all said and filed out of the room.

 

She walked towards the medical wing, a bottle of water in hand. She was taking a long drink as she felt someone take hold of her arm. "Is this how I had to find out? Through the news, do I not merit a fucking phone call so that I know that my wife has decided that she’d had enough of our separation?"

 

Regina looked down at Robin's hand that was clutching her arm, then up at him as if he were completely insane. Robin dropped his hand, and she turned to face him. "All right..." She walked away towards the oval. Robin followed her; Robin got so infuriated when she kept her reactions to that cold stare. He wanted to get a rise out of her; he wanted it to matter to her. She walked to her desk and routed through her drawers and fished out an envelope. "You've been served."

 

"Why? We said we would try."  In truth, he hadn’t had a chance to retrieve all the information he wanted.  He wanted more evidence of her being with that woman.

 

"I thought it over, and you were right. You do know me well. I'm keeping it, and I don't want to have to deal with your attitude when I do decide to move on." Regina turned and headed back to the door, "Besides, you're still seeing Zelena."

 

Robin stood rooted to his place. Of course, she knows; She's the President of the United States.

* * *

 

"Unbelievable," Henry complained to his grandmother as he watched the continuing reports on television. "They didn't even discuss this with us."

 

“What exactly is there to discuss Henry.  He has been gone for weeks.” Cora answers he grandson.

 

"She asks us to forgive him, and then again it's all up in the air.  I mean what about Roland? We used to always talk about shit like this."

 

"Oooh," Roland said of his brother’s language. Henry only rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat.

 

"Henry... It's not about you," Cora said standing up.

 

"What's gonna happen to me? Will I ever see mom again?" Roland asked taking hold of his big Brother’s arm.

 

Henry softened and wrapped his arms around his step-brother. "I don't know Roland, but everything is going to be okay. I promise."

 

Cora looked up at the TV realized what she was hearing as she watched streaming video of Zelena Green walking out of the building where Robin lived in New York.

"Maybe you guys should go talk to your mom," Cora said, "Maybe she can make it clear for you. Maybe during snack time?"

 

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Henry tells Roland, "We'll both go."

 

* * *

Regina sat back at her desk. She had just heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time. It was healthy and thriving. She was now eleven weeks along  Meaning it had happened long before she had discovered Robins infidelity. She had been pregnant almost two months before she found out about it. It was time to start letting the kids in on her little secret. She really wasn't sure what to say.

 

She was surprised to see both of them appear at her door at four. She smiled and gave them each a hug. "Hey, my boys."

 

"Hi mom, we heard about the divorce," Henry said sitting on the couch.

 

"I'm so sorry guys." Regina apologized sincerely, "I know we hadn't talked about this, wish I had come to you from the beginning, but I've not been myself lately."

 

"What made your mind up?" Henry, Regina, and Roland sat on one couch, on each side of her.

 

"I'm..." Regina started, "I have something to tell you guys, okay, that is totally going to turn your lives upside down as if it already wasn't"

 

"Oh my god." Henry braced herself, "Please don't tell me he was still cheating on you  even though he said he’d try and he's gotten that girl pregnant."

 

"Something like that," Regina said softly trying to find the best words. The kids looked at each other, "I'm pregnant."

 

"You cheated on him?" Henry asked.

 

"Well no… The baby happened shortly before we were separated," Regina answered. Henry cursed in his head. This was all happening because Robin couldn't keep it in his pants. Because of his fragile ego.

 

"What about... are you really gay?"  Henry asked. "is that why he cheated?" Regina shook her head and put her hand on the tiny protrusion in her abdomen.  "Screw him," Henry said getting up and walking out of the oval.

 

"Henry..." Regina called after him, but the boy kept moving. Roland remained quiet for a moment. Roland reached out and touched Regina's belly.

 

"I really have to make sure to get you healthy food now don't I?" Roland said taking a protective stance.

 

Regina smiled and hugged her baby close, "That would be nice Roland, Honey." Regina waited a bit before saying, "Remember Roland..."

 

"Yes I know, don't tell anyone about the baby." Roland said, "Can I tell grandma?"

 

"Yes, you can tell Grandma," Regina conceded and let Roland go. The little boy gave the only mother he has ever known a kiss and walked towards the door. Regina was left alone with her thoughts, "That went better than I thought," She patted her tummy then walked back to her desk.

* * *

 

"Grandma guess what?" Roland shouted running into the residence.

 

Cora put down the book she had been reading and looked at her youngest grandchild. "What is it, Roland?"

 

"Mom's gonna have a baby," Roland was effectively bouncing on his seat. "I hope it's a girl so that she can dress her up all pretty."

 

"Your mom is gonna have a what?" Cora asked stunned.

 

"Mom said she was pregnant."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

The little boy nodded and bounced right off the couch again "I'm gonna go think of baby names."

 

Cora watched her grandson run out of the room and shook her head. "Unbelievable," Cora said as she got to her feet and made a slow descent to the oval.

 

Ashley and Tink were in the Aid’s office discussing something or other, so Cora continued into the oval anyway. Regina sat at her desk looking down at a file. Her reading glasses perched on her nose.

 

Cora had seen the changes in Regina; they were subtle but consistent. She had a lot of energy and had very high spirit. Her hair was long and graying, and now Cora knew the reason why Regina had stopped dying her hair.

 

"I hear congratulations are in order." Cora stood in front of Regina with her arms folded.

 

"Only if you mean it," Regina answered dropping the file on the desk and ditching the glasses.

 

Cora laughed and holds her close, "I thought Robin would be dancing for joy for having trapped the president."

 

Regina nodded against her mother's chest. "Zelena is having his baby too, and I have better choices."

 

"Oh dear," Cora said, "Who? The princess?"

 

"None of your business," Regina said as her mother let go.

 

"Is it worth this?" Cora asked. Regina smiled a slight glint in her eye that told her the answer. "Well, I hope the sex is good."

 

Regina laughed at her mother's bluntness then her face grew serious. "Thank you for being here for me, Mother. I need you more than ever."

 

* * *

"Mom, you asked for me?"  Emma asked bowing before the queen in her throne room.  

 

"Yes, Emma I wanted to start the make sure you want to abdicate your throne in favor of your daughter." 

 

"Mom I don't want to leave the kingdom.  I love this country, but I would like to serve it in any other capacity."

 

"We will begin the process of getting permissions."  Queen Snow stated a little sad. Yet mostly happy because her daughter had found love. "But in the event of my untimely demise... Emma, you will be queen."

 

"Mom, you are much too young to be thinking like that,"  Emma said a smile forming on her lips.

 

"Emma I may be young and healthy, but remember Diana."

 

The princess winced at the thought, even if that had been eons ago.  "Well don't go crashing in cars, mom please."

 

Her mother only smiled and kissed her forehead.


	14. Ready, Set, Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here we are dealing with the election. It's early in the summer and Regina is about 5 months now. All of you Swanqueen lovers, here we go to the heart of the romance. It all starts with a phone call and her attitude.  
> Enjoy,  
> S.K.

"After your face time here in Jacksonville, we will be going down to Miami, where there is a group called the independent party," Mal said watching her boss. She looked tired, and she was gaining weight. It was time for a makeover... or at least a haircut, her hair seemed to fluctuate in length from one day to another. She would cut it about every other week just to keep it the way she is used to; this was a long hair week. "They are a group of women who have been raising funds to help with your campaign, and they want to give them to you personally."

 

Regina nodded and turned to Sidney, "Max Taylor is on board today ma'am, and would like a candid interview with you about your presidency and some other things."

 

"No."

 

"Ma'am they are prepared to pay for the interview, which could help you reach your goal." Mal insisted. Regina shook her head, "Okay, so forget funds, how about face time. You have to agree that this would at least help you stay on people's minds."

 

"It could also show how well you've been handling your situation," Sidney said softly.

 

"We'll see."

 

"Ma'am May I be forward with you please?" Mal started.

 

"Why would you stop now Mal?" Regina asked sarcasm dripping from her voice.

 

"Your hair, It's distracting." Regina shot daggers at her with her eyes, "It's much too long, and starting to gray."

 

"Mal..." Sidney stated in shock.

 

"Seriously, you have never let yourself go like that before." the spin doctor stated, "and your weight..."

 

"Mal!" Sidney continued. The rest of the staff in the Air Force one conference room sat staring agape at the gall of the blonde woman.

 

"Mal..." Regina stated flatly, "I'm a woman, the presidency does not make me gender neutral."

 

"I'm sorry ma'am, but looks really do count." She swiveled her chair, so he was facing her directly, "The polls..."

 

"I don't care about the polls," Regina interrupted, "I exercise, and I eat right. I am the healthiest I have been in a long time, and yes Mal I am gaining weight. Not because I have decided that I'm to busy and let myself go, but because I'm pregnant."

 

"You're what?" Kathryn asked in shock. "But you're single."

 

Regina turned to face Kathryn, "Why do you think I've kept my mouth shut all this time?"

 

"How far along are you?" Sidney asked softly

 

"Twenty weeks," Regina said placing her hand on her slowly expanding middle giving everyone a glimpse of a protrusion that they hadn't noticed before. “It happened before the scandal.”

 

"Who is your stylist?" Mal asked shocked that she hadn't realized this before. Regina looked at her "I mean why is your hair gray?"

"Women shouldn't color too often during pregnancy," Sidney stated. "It's the fumes or something."  Regina looked at Sidney with a raised brow. This man knew too much about pregnancy. “I have a wife.”

 

"Oh, Honey." Mal nodded, her head was reeling at the hit the poll numbers were going to take off of this news. She expected about a ten-point drop. At this point all, she could think to say ways, "There are organic dyes out there… Let me hook you up with my stylist."

 

Regina smirked sympathetically, "May we continue, please?"

 

The meeting went back to its original pace. The group convinced the president to give the one on one with Max Taylor by the time it was all said and done. They also convinced her to let the nation know about her pregnancy in that forum.

  
  


"In conclusion, I would like to thank all of you for your support in this election for both Speaker Gold and me. I..." Regina felt dizzy as she stood in the hot Florida sun. She reached for some water, but before she could get to it, she blacked out and fainted.

 

There was a flurry of activity on the stage as the secret service agents standing closest to the president had caught her and lifted her into his arms to take her to the waiting limo. The physician that traveled with the president rushed to meet them there armed with water and some smelling salts. He feared that the weather would get to her. All of this traveling was not good for her, but he understood that it was part of the job.

 

* * *

 

The press was all over the incident, and soon it was all over the news. Images of Regina's collapse flooded the airwaves. Emma was running on the treadmill in the palace Gym when her phone lit up with a notification.  'President Mills collapses during her speech in Jacksonville Florida.' read the headline.

 

Emma jumped out straddling the speeding threads and picked up her phone. Before she could click on the headline, Ruby rushed into the gym.

 

"Princess, Did you see?"  Ruby asked.

 

"I did,"  Emma said turning down the running apparatus to a walk and lowered the incline and began to walk again. "Well, I read. What have you heard?"  

 

"see for yourself,"  Ruby said turning on the television just ahead.  It played the clip of Regina talking then suddenly she was on the floor.

 

"Have they come back to say anything.  What is wrong with the president?" Emma hopped off the treadmill and walked toward the television.

 

"This just happened.  There isn't anymore." Ruby said. 

 

"I have to go,"  Emma said. And Ran out of the gym.  She headed toward a steward. "Do you know the queen's schedule?"  She asked.

 

"Yes Your Highness, she is in her study her Redbox has just arrived."

 

Emma ran toward her mother's office.  She knocked softly and heard the soft come in from within.  As she walked into the room, her heightened nervous energy made her miss the sound of her mother's voice when she had said the words.  Emma launched into a tirade and reasons for going back to the United States.

 

"Running that country is stressful Emma,"  The queen slurred. That was when Emma stopped.  "Especially if she is in a Family way, and Florida is so hot this time of year."

 

"Mom..."  Emma said in a whisper taking in the droop on the left side of her mother's face. "Are you okay?

 

"I am a little... dizzy."  Queen Snow slurs. Then her eyes widen.

 

"Should I call the medics?"  Emma asked, her mother did not respond.  The princess then struck into action. All thoughts of her Pregnant girlfriend entirely out of her mind for now.

 

* * *

 

Regina awakened in the limo, the doctor's face inches to her own, "What happened?"

 

"You passed out mid-sentence," Kathryn answered concern in her eyes.

 

She sat up and reached for the water the doctor was handing to her. "Crap," Regina took a deep swig. "It was just so hot out there, I knew that would happen."

 

"Are you sure you're up for Miami?" Kathryn asked as Regina took her jacket off.

 

"I need to tell everyone about the baby before I get there... I can't hide anymore."

  
  


"Good afternoon," Doctor Whale nervously standing in the press room of the plane began to address them. "I have examined President Mills and have found no issues of great concern."

Regina sat there to the side incredibly nervous, she had called the kids just before to let them know that she was going to announce the pregnancy. They had taken it well, considering. They only had one more week of school left, and she had promised Henry that she wouldn't totally ruin his summer.

 

"President Mills has the health of a woman half her age, and was merely suffering from a mild case of heat exhaustion, exacerbated by pregnancy."

 

The bevy of reporters was a flutter as they formulated questions to ask once the doctor was done. "She is twenty weeks along, and according to amniocentesis she is carrying a healthy baby girl."

 

Regina looked at the doctor with wide eyes. She had not known the sex of the baby. Tink came up behind her at that moment and told her that she had a call. She took the phone from her and stood just outside the door. "Hello?"

 

"A girl?" It was Emma.

 

"Yeah." Regina said softly, "how did you know we don't have a live feed in the air..."

 

"I called to find out if you were all right, and Tink let me listen in on the press conference." Emma's voice sounded a bit sad.

 

"What's wrong?" Regina started, "Listen I want to talk to you, but I have to get back in there. I'll call you back later."

 

"Okay." Emma had been calling every day since she found out about the baby. She continued to insinuate herself into her thoughts and dreams all the time now.  But the blonde’s words spoke more of friendship than romance. Grant it, that was probably what Emma needed to be for her, but Regina wanted more.

 

She guessed Tink already knew she was pregnant. She always seemed to be very perceptive about how she was. Now that it was out in the open, she knew that Tink knew who her emotional support was, and Passed her Emma’s calls no matter what kind of day Regina happened to be having.  Regina smiled at her special assistant and handed her the phone. 

 

"Thanks, the calls make my day."

 

"I know," Tink answered and headed back to her office. Regina turned back to the press conference where the doctor had started to field questions.

 

"That's all folks," Regina said and whisked the doctor away. "You did well... but you could have asked me if I wanted to know the sex of the baby."

 

"I'm sorry Madame president, I didn't mean to let it slip. They said full disclosure on the topic and I was sort of carried away."

 

"It's okay..." Regina said, "that's a small thing in the grand scheme of things."

 

* * *

 

Regina returned to her office on Air Force one completely worn. After the meeting with the Independent party, she interviewed with Max Taylor. It was very candid, and sh the brunette really didn't feel sorry for doing it. She was tired of cover-ups and was glad to let it out. Mal said it was good that way the focus could shift elsewhere. 

 

Regina picked up the phone and dialed Emma's number. "Regina?"

 

"Yeah, I told you I'd call." Regina leaned back in her chair. "You sounded a bit distracted earlier. What's up?"

 

"My Mother has had a stroke," Emma said.

 

"How extensive is it?" Regina was concerned for purely selfish reasons. She didn't want Emma to be Queen yet. Not yet she wanted to see her again.

 

"It seems rather mild, just a bit of weakness on her left side."

 

"Thank God," Regina whispered. "Do you need me there?"

 

"I would love it," Emma hesitated, "Though I don't know how. You've been busy with the race, and you need your rest."

 

"No, I'll come as soon as I can." She stated, "Our countries relations depend on it."

 

"Oh, I love it when you get presidential on me." She joked.

 

Regina chuckled, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

  
  
  



	15. Royal Vigil

It was two days before Regina could get to White Castle the capital of White Forrest. The Queen was in the Palace when she got there, so the motorcade headed directly there. They rolled up to the entrance of The WhiteCastle Palace, An grand castle and it was very very white and gleaming against a sprawling tropical landscape.  

 

Regina caught a glimpse of Emma standing At a tower like a princess Rapunzel. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered at the sight of her. She hadn't realized she missed her that much. The Princess hadn't yet seen her this way, and she was nervous.

 

Castle staff allowed the president into Castle grounds.  Just as the doors opened to a grand foyer, Princess Emma stood at the top of the staircase, flanked by a Little girl in blonde curls and bright blue eyes and a gorgeous Leggy brunette that sent Regina’s thoughts into chaos.   _ Was that why Emma had backed off? _  Here she was fat and pregnant with Robin's baby and there next to her she had that… woman who oozes sex appeal.

 

"Madame President, it's always a pleasure." The princess said formally as Kathryn and Mal flanked Regina.

 

"Likewise Your Highness," She answered.

 

“This is Ruby my steward, and this’ is Princess Elena,”  Emma said bringing the little girl forward.

 

Regina smiled and bent forward to take the princess’ hand. “Pleasure your highness.”

 

The little girl giggled. “Hello.”

 

Regina smiled widely and stood again.

 

After saying her formal hellos to Regina's entourage, Emma turned and led Regina into the palace instantly going into friend mode.

 

"You look, fantastic darling, pregnancy agrees with you," Emma said as she led her up the grand staircase.

 

"Thank you," Regina said and linked arms with Emma as they stepped up.

 

"Mother is awake now; you can visit with her, then I'll give you a tour of the palace if you like."

 

Regina smiled and nodded as her hand slowly dropped, and the blonde took it interlacing their fingers unconsciously.

 

“Ruby, will you take Elaina to the nursery?”  Emma asked. 

 

Ruby looked at the women's joined hands and smiled.  She nodded and reached a hand out to the little princess. “Let’s go princess. The grown ladies need their alone time.”

 

The little girl giggled again.  “Anty Ruby, She’s so pretty.”

 

“Yes She is, Your mommy is very lucky.”

 

Regina blushed and looked down at their joined hands.   _ Was this a custom of White Forrest.  Were they all so touchy?  _ _ Completely different from the English Royalty. _  She wasn’t about to complain though.  She craved Emma’s touch. 

 

They entered the Queen’s antechamber like that. Only letting go when Regina reached out to greet the aging Royal. "Madame President, It's an honor." The queen said smiling, half her face not allowing the always charming woman to express how pleased she was to meet the President.

 

Regina smiled, "It is all mine, your Majesty." She sat in a chair by the chaise where the Queen lounged. Emma sat next to her, and they conversed together for nearly an hour. Queen Mary Margaret watched her daughter ’s interactions with the lady president.

 

She liked what she saw. Which was an awful lot of attraction? It was palpable. The president enjoyed her daughter just as much as Emma did Regina. Emma never shuts up about Regina. It was as if she had become her best friend. But now, she saw that it was indeed more. 

 

The older woman liked what she saw, but it disturbed her. This woman was married as far as she knew. She was also the leader of the free world. 

 

Then Emma said something, and Regina smiled and looked at her princess, and all of the queen’s concerns flew out of the window.  _ They will work it out _ .

 

"Emma, I would like to speak with President Mills alone, if you don't mind," Mary Margaret said. The droopy left side of her face began to drool. Emma reached out and wiped her mother’s face clean.

 

"Very well mother," Emma said to her then turning to Regina. "I'll be just outside the door if she gets frisky just give us a yell."

 

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. Mary Margaret waited until the door closed then she spoke softly. “That Child of mine is incorrigible.  Ever since her father died a few years ago, she has been hovering over me, not allowing me to make States trips. She will be a great queen one day very soon…”  

 

The queen stopped and looked at Regina’s belly "That child you are carrying, is of your husband?" Regina blinked and looked down at herself; she thought that she covered herself well enough. "I can tell by the way you move." she pauses and Regina sees a mischievous glint in the queen's eye.  " plus I watch CNN."

 

Regina nods in understanding but doesn't respond to the question. "Yes, I'm still married, Your Majesty."

"I have listened to Emma rant about the things that your husband did. I have heard her praise your every decision. She is deeply in love with you, even if she doesn’t know it yet.  I am beginning to see some of that in you. So am I wrong?"

 

"No, your Majesty, you are not," Regina stated.

 

"Do not let her pull away." Queen Mary said beginning to tire, Regina smiled, "She thinks that she is making things better.  It’s a Royal thing, to sacrifice your happiness for what is best for the people. She is to be queen soon, but she cannot rule unhappy."

 

“You may still recover…”  Regina began, but Queen Mary Margaret’s snow-white hand stopped her.  

 

“You make her happy.  Just grant a dying woman some peace and let my daughter love you, and give your own heart a break.”

 

"I’ll see what I can do," Regina answers softly as The Queen soon falls asleep. Her nurse walked in and smiled at the president as she made her way out of the room quietly.

 

Once she stepped out of the room, Emma smiled, "What did she say?"

 

"That's between the Queen and me," Regina answered. Emma took that moment to hug her.

"I'm so glad you came, I've missed you." Regina returned the hug and turned her head so that their lips met softly. She had wanted to do that since she first saw her, and being in a hallway by themselves emboldened her.

 

Emma stiffened slightly but soon relaxed into it.  "I've missed you too," she stated. Emma placed her hand on her belly where Regina’s daughter resided. The infant took that moment to make her presence known and stretched. Regina began to giggle as Emma's eyes widened.

 

"That's her!" Emma kneeled down in front of Regina and began to talk to the baby, "You've just moved for-- for me!  I have only ever felt that from the inside… I must say it is a lot more fun on this side."

 

Regina rolled her eyes and lifted Emma up off the ground. "I never thought I’d do this again, so I am enjoying as much of it as I can."

 

"I need to be with you while you're here," Emma pleaded, "Have dinner with me."

 

"Okay," Regina said as they resumed walking down the grand staircase toward her staff.

 

"No entourage tonight. Just you, as my friend, please?"

 

They stopped in front of her staff. "Just me and the Secret Service, I promise."

 

Emma smiled her dazzling smile and headed back the other direction. Regina and her staff went on to the Limo in silence.

  
  


"I think she likes you," Mal said sitting across from Regina.

 

"No! You think?" Regina answered in mock surprise.

 

"Is this a date Ma'am?" Sidney said raising a questioning brow.

 

"Because if it is; Your coming out story could improve your popularity ratings. Especially since the princess is a gorgeous celebrity type." Mal continued. “Well at least with the LGBTQ community.”

 

Regina raised an annoyed brow at Mal. "My sexuality isn’t a thing to be exploited."

 

"With all due respect Ma'am... Everything you do would be exploitive whether you want it to or not." Kathryn added.

 

"Remind me again what my personal life has anything to do with running the country?" Regina asked.

 

"It's all about popularity. I know we were all pretty young, but you do remember Clinton right? He had had an affair with an Intern and still moved on to win reelection." Sidney stated.

 

"So?" Regina wondered.

 

"Clinton was popular among the young, and Democrats. Economists, environmentalists, and minorities." Mal said.

 

"You remember what minorities used to call him, don't you?" Kathryn asked.

 

Regina smirked, "First Black President."

 

“Then the first real black president happened,”  Sydney said with a cocky grin. He loved being a black man during that time until they started killing them one by one in the streets.

 

“Same demographic.  But Obama had Michelle at his side.  A powerhouse of a woman.” Mal stated.

 

“She upped his cool factor,”  Kathryn said.

 

"Exactly." Mal pontificated. "Your approval ratings are high among most of the same groups, but mainly the young and celebrity-crazed."

 

Regina listened to all of this and wondered why it mattered to her what Americans thought about whom she fell in love with, But she was glad that if she decided to follow her bliss and be with Emma, it wouldn't cost her as much as she thought.

 

* * *

"I want to kiss you so badly right now, except the bloody press is crawling all over the place," Emma said to Regina across the table.

 

Regina considered this and smirked at her. She was listening to her heart this time and had the permission of the American people now. The brunette was infatuated, maybe not deep love as she had been with Daniel but it was undeniable. It was scary, but she didn't care. "We Should have eaten in Your Highness."

 

"Oh stop it! I hate when you call me that," Emma said.

 

"Okay Princess Charming, what do you say we go now? " Regina stated taking a last drink of water.

 

"That's more like it," Emma said and stood up. She came around to her side of the table and pulled out her chair. Then took her hand unconsciously interlacing their fingers together.

They may not have noticed what they were doing, but the press did. There were pictures taken of them as they walked out to their waiting car just like that.

 

When they got to Regina's Hotel, there was a bevy of reporters waiting for them there. She walked inside with her and about six guards. Out of the eight people in that Elevator, One of the guards had the same height and built of the princess.  The Guard came along with them and as the elevator climbed she revealed herself to have on a replica of the same clothing the Princess was wearing. 

 

Regina looked at the Guard, then at Emma and smiled knowingly. When they got to her floor, Regina came out of the elevator pulling the princess in with her. She waved goodbye to the guards and dismissed her secret service men to their rooms except for those that were to stand outside her door. Once in her suite, Regina pulled Emma close.

 

"How long can you stay?" She asked.

 

Emma wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply. Her knees began to buckle, but Emma held on to her. "I can stay here all night; no one will know the difference."

 

They slowly began to undress each other as they made their way to the bedroom in the suite. Once Regina was naked, Emma was back down on her knees worshiping her new shape. "So beautiful."

 

Regina watched Emma, as she caressed her small protruding belly. She loved making love to Daniel when he was like this. She always felt her most beautiful pregnant, because, like Emma, Daniel worshiped her body like this.

 

Emma lifted her into her arms and on to the bed. She looked at Regina for a few more seconds. 

 

Regina understood that she needed to. She wanted to remember this as if she may never get a chance to do this again. "I want you so bad," Regina whispered reassuring her that she was hers right now.

 

Emma smiled and leaned down capturing her lips with hers, careful not to put her weight on her but craving contact with her body.

 

That night Regina allowed herself to fall in love again. Something she had never done so quickly. It was something that the brunette was sure would kill her the next day, when the president had to go back home. But for that night, she let it consume her more and more with every kiss and caress that her Princess gave her.

 


	16. Rumor Has It

Shortly before her four o'clock that next Wednesday, Regina sat at her big oak desk looking over a bill proposed by the speaker on tax incentives for Businesses. She would have been all for it if it didn't just step all over the smaller businesses.

 

In her opinion, small businesses should enjoy more tax benefits than the large corporations, and the way this was set up, benefits were increased the more revenue the company generated. It was unbalanced in favor of the top companies.

 

Her television was on, though she wasn't paying much attention to it. That was until her name came up. "Looks like President Regina Mills has moved on." The reporter said. Regina stopped what she was doing and looked up at the TV taking off her glasses. "The super hot and newly single President was spotted in White Castle in the Island nation of White Forrest this past weekend with none other than the globe-trotting Casanova Princess Emma."

 

"Oh brother, " She mumbled leaning back in her chair.

 

"Such an active love life, yet still she manages to get more done in Washington than most who have tried." One of the female hostesses of a popular talk/news magazine show, "The View" said.

 

"Are you kidding me, Congress has gotten in her way about thirty times since she has started," said another.

 

"All I know is that she won't get any respect unless she gets reelected." The eldest of the show said.

 

"She sure is interesting to watch." The youngest of them all said. Regina stopped breathing as she watched the younger redhead on the screen. "I mean I loved working with her, she was totally efficient."

 

"Zelena,  it's not like you made her life much easier. But we are glad to have a total insider on our show." One of the others said. Regina had had enough. She turned the television off; she didn't care what else that little bitch had to say... though none of it seemed to be negative.

 

Her phone rang causing her to take a deep breath. "Hello?"

 

"Have you read the tabloids?" She smiled; it was Emma.

 

"I have better things to do than follow gossip," Regina said turning back to her bill.

 

"But this is not gossip, they've got it right." Regina stops what she is doing, "You have trapped me."

 

She chuckled, "Is that what you feel? Trapped?"

 

"Yes, and happily so."

 

Regina laughed and looked up to see her snack coming into the room.  She waved at the staffer saying, "How is the Queen?"

 

"There is much improvement. Mother has started walking a little, and her speech is not as slurred."  the Princess said.

 

Regina smiled relieved.  She knew it was a selfish thought, but she really didn't want to lose Emma to her duty.  "Are you coming for the fourth?"

 

"I wouldn't miss it."

 

Roland walked into the room dressed in his tennis gear. He had been in the third match of his first tournament that day, and he looked utterly bummed. "Hey I gotta go, Roland looks as if he has just lost his shot at the grand slam."

 

"Of course, it's snack time. I'll talk to you later then. I love you," the Princess said.

 

Regina smiled and turned away so that Roland couldn't see the creeping blush. "Love you too," she said quickly and hung up. She turned back to Roland who sat pouting on the couch and walked to him slowly. "Hey, baby."

 

"Hi." The seven-year-old said with little enthusiasm.

 

"How was the tournament?" Regina asked sitting next to him.

 

"I made it to the semi-finals," Roland said.

 

"That's great!" Regina said excitedly, "Why are you so sad?"

 

"Who's the baby's father?" Roland asked. Regina just sat there staring at her son, unsure of what to say. "That was him on the phone wasn't it?"

 

"Why are you asking this?" Regina asked. 

 

"That girl I was playing today, She said that Daddy couldn't possibly be the baby's dad, because you were with someone new."

 

"That is true," Regina supplied. “But Honey, Your sister’s daddy is your daddy.”

 

"Then why isn’t he here?" Roland asked.

“Did you think he would come back here because of the baby?”  Regina asked. Roland nodded. “Honey… I am with someone new, it’s true. But Sometimes, I ... do you remember your friend Charlie?  He had two Daddies remember?”

 

Regina waited for the little boy’s acknowledgment before she continued to struggle with her explanation. “Charlie was adopted because Two daddies can’t make a baby.”

 

“My someone new is a Mommy, not a Daddy.  Two mommies can’t make a baby.” Regina answered frankly taking a page out of her mother's book. Though she may omit certain things from the public, she promised that she would always be frank with her children.

 

"Well, was that her on the phone?" Roland asked.

 

"Yes, she's a beautiful Princess, and she has a beautiful baby girl of her own.  She already loves your baby sister very much, so she checks on me often." Regina answered going over to their snacks. Roland had started getting healthier foods since he found out about his mother's pregnancy, and was beginning to like some of them too. Regina saw it as a blessing in disguise. Today was cottage cheese and fruit. She brought one cup full to Roland then sat down with one herself.

 

Roland remained thoughtful. He was thinking of what his mother had said about the someone new, and all of the women his mother was ever around. A princess, a beautiful princess.  She couldn't think of anyone, except when she went to White Forrest, "So does the baby have to live in White Forrest when she's born?"

 

Regina blinked again and looked at her son startled at his deductive skills. What a brilliant little boy, she thought shaking her head. "No, The princess is not adopting the baby.  She belongs here so your Daddy can be with her too."

 

"Okay," Roland said then smiled placing his hand on his mother's abdomen. Since she was eating, the baby began to move, so Regina took Roland's hands in hers and placed them on the spot where she felt the most movement. "Don't worry mom, I won't tell anyone."

 

"Thank you, baby," Regina said softly reaching out and hugging her baby boy. There was a light knock on the door. "Come in."

 

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Sidney said poking his head inside.

 

"Is this about Emma?" Regina asked letting go of Roland.

 

"Sort of," Sidney said, "There are all sorts of speculation flying around, and since you have postponed the press conference till the fifth of July, they are dying to get info on this love affair thing." Sidney faltered at the end remembering that Roland was still in the room.

 

"It's okay, I know about Mom's girlfriend." Roland said, the two adults looked at him, "I saw it in the magazine in Henry’s room."

 

"What did it say?" Regina asked.

 

"That you went to White Forrest and trapped a princess."

 

"But they're just friends..." Sidney said, repeating exactly what Regina had told him before the date that night. "Right?"

 

Regina said nothing, and Roland stood up, "I was just telling you what was in the article." She placed his and his mother's cups on the cart and began to push it towards the door. "I'm going to go, Henry promised to teach me how to play Kingdom Hearts."

 

Sidney stared at Regina, "When did that change for you?" He asked quietly.

 

"That night, probably before that... I don't know." Regina answered. She looked at the time. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

 

"Yes," Sidney said grateful for the change of subject, "I love the view from the balcony during the fireworks."

 

"I know isn't it great?" She said as Tink came into the room. "What's up, Tink?"

 

She produced one of those orange legal sized envelopes. Regina took it and looked at the sender and smiled though there was a telltale lump in her throat. "Thanks, Tink." She said and walked towards her desk.

 

Sidney watched, trying to figure out the mix of emotions that played in his friend's eyes. "Divorce final?"

 

Regina smiled then started to cry. Hating the hormones in her body for making her do so in front of someone else. "I'm so happy this is over with." She sobbed.

 

Sidney came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine."

 

"I know, really, I don't even know why I'm crying," Regina stated she had absolutely no regrets about marrying Robin, he gave her Roland and this brand new life growing inside her. The last year was a bit hard, but they were getting over that. She didn't regret the divorce either.

 

"Maybe, you're just relieved?" Sidney said softly.

 

"Yeah, I guess," Regina said reaching for tissues and wiping her eyes dry. "He'll be here tomorrow to be with the kids."

 

"Robin will?" Sidney asked.

 

"Yes, and so will Emma."

 

Sidney nodded then his eyes widened in understanding, "Regina, Emma?  Really?" Sidney sat as he got a shrug from her. "Robin doesn't know... about this does he?"

 

“Well everyone knows now…”  Regina shook her head, " He had a clue.  I don’t know what his sources are, but… Zelena was right... I am interesting to watch. My life is worse than a freaking soap opera."

 

Sidney laughed lightly, "Thank God you are as good as you are, or they would have moved for impeachment by now."

 

"I don't know how I'm hanging on to second place as it is… but then again, Trump," Regina said signing the piece of paper in front of her.  Sidney shuddered remembering the Trump administration. 

 

It had been a slow day, as it was the day before Independence Day and Regina had plans to spend that evening with her children, and her mother.  "Well, Ma'am. Good night," Sidney said as Regina handed Tink the paper to send off to Victoria.

 

"Good night Sidney, See you tomorrow." She smiled at her special assistant. "FedEx that, please?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am," Tink said having had the envelope ready for it.

 

"Good night Tink, See you tomorrow," Regina said, walking on to the residence with her slow, deliberate stroll.

 

"Good night ma'am."

 


	17. Family Night

 

Regina and the kids were having a movie marathon. They were on their fifth film of the night and didn't know if they were going to last through the sixth. They were all very long. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" Was Regina's favorite out of all of the others. They had watched them all back to back. And it was almost midnight. Regina sat on the Couch, Roland's Head on her lap. Cora was laid out on the Loveseat, and Henry was sprawled out on the floor.

 

"Yeowch," Roland said as the baby gave a particularly strong kick. Regina smiled and rubbed at the spot. "Maybe you could call her Mia Hamm."

 

"No…" Regina answered.

 

"Mia is a nice name mom," Henry stated coming closer to her and placing his hand on his mother's abdomen and jumping a bit when the baby responded. "But a different middle name."

"What's her last name anyway?" 

 

"Mills."

 

"Won't Robin want his last name on it too?" Cora questioned noticing Regina didn't like where Henry was taking the conversation, but he was curious.

 

"I don’t care," Regina answered.

 

"He is gonna give the other baby his name," Roland said distractedly as he watched the part of the movie, where Umbridge went running into the Black Forest.

 

Henry looked at Roland, then back at Regina. Their mother rolled her eyes and praised God for making her cell phone ring. "Hello?" She said moving Roland gently off of her lap.

 

"Greetings Madame president." She smiled again. Her children had noticed that she laughed a lot more lately. Regina got up stiffly and headed for her den.

 

"I was just thinking about you," Regina said taking a seat behind her desk.

 

"Can I come to see you tonight?" Emma asked.

 

"You're here?"

 

"I was in New York this afternoon." Emma sounded ecstatic to know that she was considering her question. "I flew down to D.C. right after the UN Goodwill Conferences."

 

"That's right, that was today," Regina said turning her chair facing away from the door.

 

"I'll call the gate, tell them that I'm expecting you."

 

"Thank you," Emma said with a sigh of relief, "I'll talk to you soon."

When she hung up, Regina reached out to her desk phone and dialed the four digits to the gates. "Security? May I help you, ma'am."

 

"Princess Emma will be arriving at the gates shortly, call me before you let her in so that I may meet her highness at the door."

 

"Yes Ma'am," The security guard said just before Regina hung up.

 

She got up and walked back to the living room. Henry was carrying Roland into his bedroom he had fallen asleep on the couch. 

 

Henry came back out and kissed his mother's cheek. "I'm beat mom, so I'm going to go to bed too. I had a blast today."

 

"Me too…" she said to him and squeezed his hand as he passed by her. "Good night my Prince."

 

She was left alone to her thoughts, as she watched the last bit of Order of the Phoenix. It had been too long since she has felt this way, that she really didn't know how she survived it the first time. When she first fell in love, it is so intense that she hurt when Daniel was not there. He could just be in the other room, and she was in physical pain. Regina had to deal with an immense body of water separating her from Emma. It nearly killed her to leave the day after their last encounter. But she was there that night, and that counted for something.

 

* * *

 

Just as the credits started to roll on the fifth Harry Potter installment, her cell rang again. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Ma'am, the Royal guard is here." The Gatekeeper said.

 

"Thank you, Mark," Regina said leaping to her feet and heading as quickly as she could to the main entrance.

 

She came to a halt in front of her Secret service at the door and waited for them to open it. When she stepped inside, Emma came to her and pulled her close, not really caring that the halls were filled with guards from both sides. She kissed her hungrily, Regina responded in kind hoping that her knees would be able to hold her weight. "Hi."

 

"Welcome back," Regina said with a smile, then lacing her fingers with Emma’s. They walked together in silence back to the residence.

 

"I haven't seen these in years," Emma said as Regina turned on The Half-Blood Prince.

 

"We've been watching them all tonight. I knew most of us wouldn't make it all the way through number five." Regina said sitting next to Emma on the couch.

 

The blonde reached down and took Regina’s feet in her hands. "You think you'll get through this one?"

 

Regina groaned as she began to massage her feet. "Not a chance."

 

Emma laughed softly just as Henry stepped out of his room and into the living room. "Oh My God!" Regina turned to face her son; "You're back!"

 

"Hello Henry," Emma said reaching her hand out to him then taking it back, "I'm sorry."

 

"No, It's okay." Henry understood that she had been rubbing his mother's feet. Why had she been rubbing his mother's feet? "I just came out to get some water."

 

Emma sat back down and looked at Regina who seemed to be waiting for something. "What are you waiting for?"

 

She holds up five fingers and starts ticking them off, "Five... Four... Three... Two... One."

 

"The tabloids are true!" Henry said from the threshold of the living room and the kitchen. "You told Roland, but you couldn't tell me?"

 

"Roland figured it out just like you did," Regina answered softly in a Not-tonight tone.

 

"That is so freaky, Well your highness, I guess I’ll just leave the two of you alone," Henry said taking it a lot better than Regina would have thought.

 

"You can stay," Emma said a little spooked about the whole situation. "Please call me Emma."

 

"Wouldn’t dream of it.  No, Goodnight Mom, and Emma." Henry said walking into her room.

 

"You didn't tell them about us?" Emma asked once they were alone again.

 

"I've never done this before, I don't know how to approach it and not have the world know except to keep it to myself and making sure that those who need to know, do know," Regina answered standing up.

 

"Wait," Emma walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her, "I understand, It's just this is difficult for me as well."

 

Regina nodded and turned in Emma’s arms to face her. "I'm taking it slow."

Emma touched her forehead with Regina’s and stared. "You fascinate me, and there is nothing I wouldn't go through for you. I hope you know that."

 

"Will you give birth for me... 'Cause I'm so not looking forward to that."

 

"Anything but that. I didn’t particularly do well the last time." Regina laughed and pulled Emma back to the couch.

 

The princess sat at one end of the couch then pulled the older woman close so that she sat between her legs and they were lying the long way on the couch. Regina smiled as she settled with her there. 

 

Emma placed her hands on The brunette’s belly as she dipped her neck to kiss the mass of brown curls on her head. Regina looked up, and their lips met in a short kiss, then they settled in comfortable silence to watch the TV. Though not for long, soon they were both fast asleep on the couch.

 


	18. Independence Day

Regina woke up early the next morning and extracted herself from Emma's arms. She reached for an afghan that she had draped over the couch and covered her with it, pausing a moment to kiss her forehead lightly.

 

She silently walked to the door and searched for the royal guard. She smiled a good morning to her secret service agent posted in the hall. "Sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am," The agent said smiling back.

"Fantastic, if you don't mind, could you get the royal guard and ask them to come to my kitchen." After another affirmative nod, Regina disappeared back into the residence. She picked up the phone and called down to the central kitchen and ordered up enough breakfast to feed her family and the Royal guard. 

 

The president then started a pot of Coffee and a kettle for some tea. She hadn't felt this domestic in years. "Oh, I'm nesting," She said to herself in realization.

 

"What was that dear?" Cora said walking into the kitchen having smelled the Coffee.

 

"I'm nesting."

 

Cora smiled at that then furrowed her brows, "You know, a woman is sleeping on your couch?"

 

Regina nodded, "She stayed with me last night."

 

Cora wrinkled her nose, "On the couch?"

 

"Yes," Regina said throwing a dish towel at her, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

 

"So, You’re into women now?"

 

"I don’t know. I know I like her." Regina ran her fingers through her hair, she hadn't been able to cut it in a while, and it was now past her shoulder blades. "I need a haircut today."

 

"No, don't, I like it," Emma said coming into the kitchen.

 

"Yes, she does have luscious  hair doesn't she?" Cora said putting down the Mug she had served herself. "Good morning your highness."

 

"Mrs. Mills, good morning," Emma said shaking her hand.

 

"Please call me Cora," her mother said, "Your neck must be stiff from sleeping on the couch all night."

 

"Mom," Regina said in a warning tone.

 

"Actually we both fell asleep, on the couch, I'm more concerned for her," Emma stated.

 

Cora turned to face her and would have said something, had Henry not come into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone, Emma."

 

"Good morning." Regina and Cora watched him for a second astounded.

"Henry, You're in a good mood today," Cora said watching as the teenager grabbed a glass of orange juice, some cookies, a muffin, and a bag of Doritos.

 

"I am because for the first time in a long time, I know no one is really going to notice that I'm walking down the street because they are so totally concentrated that the woman walking next to me is dating a Princess."

 

"Hate to burst your bubble," Regina said sitting on a high stool. She raised a brow at the amount of food her son was planning to ingest. "They will always notice."

 

"Yeah I know, I just feel like being happy for a change okay?" Henry said standing next to his mother.

 

"That works for me," Regina said giving Henry a hug. A pungent herbal scent hit Regina's nostrils as she inhaled. She let go with a sigh and knew why he was in such a good mood. She made a mental note to talk to Henry about it later. "We're sending for breakfast, you don't need all that junk."

 

"I can't wait, I'll eat then too." I bet you will, Regina thought furrowing her brow.

 

The Royal guard walked in, as the other member of the first family joined them in the kitchen. Roland walked into the kitchen with a happy smile for Regina and the Princess.  And they all sat at the table to eat their breakfast. 

  
  
  


Emma returned that evening with Elena in tow.  She held her little girl's hand as if it would ground her, she was nervous as ever. The blonde knew that Regina wanted to reveal to at least her staff their relationship status. Not that she didn't want to shout it from the rooftops, but the Americans were somewhat stuffy about things like this. 

 

The princesses stepped inside the house and were escorted by the secret service out towards the back lawn. She was there, mingling with Secretary Deville, as she sat in a chair next to her. She looked so beautiful as she wore a red white and blue Maxi dress and her hair was braided back in a loose French braid.

 

She watched her until Regina felt the princess’ stare. Then she excused herself and headed towards her. "Hey!" She said hugging her tightly, then kissing her lightly on the lips.

 

"Hi, Regina," Emma replied returning the hug.

 

Just then, the president came eye level with the tiny princess.  “Hello, dear princess.”

 

“Hello, Madame President,”  The princess said with a giggle.

 

“You know, some kids are playing outside in the playground.  Would you like to join them?”

 

“May I, Mommy?” Elena said looking up at her mother.  Her wispy blonde hair framed her face, making her look angelic.  

 

Her mother smiled indulgently and nodded her ascent.  With the confirmation, Regina stood and took Emma’s hand guiding the two of them out to the garden party.  "Have you eaten? how long have you been here?" She asked.

 

"Not long," Emma stopped Regina before they were outside, "Are you sure this is all right?"

 

The brunette let go of the blonde and faced her, "You're here, and I can't think of anything that would make me happier." She watched her lover’s face then said, "We can talk to my PR man if you like?"

 

"I don't want to be damaging to you in any way."

 

Regina smiled and caressed Emma’s face; "You've helped me a lot more than damaged me."  Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma softly.

 

They were unaware that someone had been watching this exchange. "So, the tabloids are true?" Regina spun on her heels when she heard Robin's voice. "Slept with her In our bed, did you?"

 

"My bed," Regina answered.

 

"There is nothing that she can do for you, that is better than I can do, Regina." Robin ragged looking directly at Emma.

 

"Robin please," Regina pleaded quietly, her eyes darted around hoping that no one was listening. "There is a child present.” 

 

"Now you're worried about the child? You weren't worried about her when you were tonguing down your girlfriend five minutes ago."

 

"Pardon, but were you not the one to break the vows first?" Emma asked moving Regina to stand behind her. Robin seemed extremely angry, and she didn't want him to take it out on her, Regina did not need that right then.

 

"Stay out of this, this is between her and me."

 

"I'm sorry, but there are four sides to this story, and Regina is a big concern for me right now. I am not leaving her here alone with the likes of you."  Emma glared ready to take on the older man. She was quite sure she could take him, even if she were a princess.

 

"Emma, why don't you go to the party, I'll see you in a bit," Regina said in a reassuring tone as she tugged her arm. She knew that only Emma's presence was what was making Robin react that way.

 

"Are you certain?" she asked, Regina nodded, and Emma walked on with her daughter out to the lawn keeping her eye on Robin and Regina.

 

“You have no right to be angry at me for being with someone new,”  Regina stated under her breath. “You lost that right the moment you buried your DICK inside Zelena.”

 

“I don’t want this kind of relationship flaunted in front of my children.”

 

“This kind of relationship?”  the brunette asked him incredulously.  “What are you in the dark ages? Robin!”

 

“Think about what you are teaching our kids.”  He said.

 

“And what are you teaching our kids?”  Regina asked then exhaled tiredly, “We have to get along for the sake of Roland and this baby, so please try to be civil, or you can just leave. I forgave you already, I'm still angry, but I am slowly letting it go." she shrugged, "I still need you, and so do the kids."

 

Robin nodded and signaled for her to move forward. He watched Regina headed out to the lawn, the smell of the grill making his stomach growl. Regina walked to Mal and pulled her aside for something. Then they both walked to Emma, and he knew that soon everyone would know Regina had moved on.

 

* * *

 

"I would say that all you need to do is act as a normal couple would." Mal suggested, "Let the American people get used to seeing you as a unit."

 

"It's not like we are normal," Regina insisted.

 

"You are a human, your human side is what is winning you your votes," Mal asserted, "so I wouldn't worry about image issues."

 

"What about the baby?" Emma asked.

 

"Are you kidding, She already has fan pages on Facebook dedicated to her.  She is golden." Regina breathed out a sigh of relief as she reached around for Emma's hand.

  
  


* * *

 

Roland saw the little princess watching the other kids jumping on the moon bounce.  The little girl’s eyes lit up at the site. But Roland knew his friends would probably trample the little girl.  Rough kids never paid attention to the little kids.

 

He put his hotdog down and walked over to Elena and turn to find their mothers.  Emma and his mom were talking to Ms. Maleficent, so he said. “Hi, I’m Roland.”

 

“I’m Elena,”  She said.

 

“Do you want to jump?”  He asked the little girl nodded.  “Need help?” again the little girl nodded, and she let herself be guided toward the moon bounce by the boy.

 

Roland shouted.  “HEY GUYS!” to get the kids attention. “Let her jump a little,” He said helping the princess on to the moonbounce.  The little girl finally allowed herself to be just a child. She jumped and played with everyone else, like everyone else.  After the moon bounce, she ran to the playground that the president had put in for Roland. She had never played with other children outside.  She had not gone to school yet. She would be starting Kindergarten the next year.

 

In the distance, Elena heard her governess call for her to eat.  She obeyed briefly, but she was having so much fun with Roland, that she didn’t stay long.  “Roland, do you think your mom will marry my mom?”

 

“Maybe,” He said.

 

“I hope so,”  Elana said, “Because then you can be a prince and live with me at White Castle and be my friend.”

 

Roland smiled.  “I would be your brother.”

 

Elana smiled brightly, “I’ve always wanted a brother.”

 

Roland smiled back at the little girl.  “Cool, I can be your brother, no matter what happens.”

 

Regina and Emma stood in the distance watching the young princess, and 7-year-old boy interact.  “I have never seen her have that much fun,” Emma said softly.

 

“I’m so glad she is enjoying herself and is making a friend.” Regina kissed Emma’s cheek.

 

“They took to each other fast, didn’t they?”  Emma said. “I’m glad.”

 

Then they looked at each other and not to be overly affectionate in front of everyone the two women just hugged each other and turned to mingle with the rest of the guests.

  
  


* * *

 

Later, Emma and Regina walked through the rose garden. It was getting dark, so she looked at Emma and smiled. "Let's go watch the fireworks from the Balcony. I think everyone has gone up there already."

 

"All right," she said, following her through the house, but then she decided to go to the Oval instead. "I thought we were going to the Balcony."

 

"I changed my mind. I want you all to myself right now. We can watch from the oval, it's right under the Balcony." Regina said as they walked into her office, which was centered directly in front of the Washington Monument.

 

"This view is fantastic," Emma said walking to Regina's favorite window. She came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Emma. She kissed her cheek just as the first firework was sent up.

 

Emma turned to face her and kissed her softly. "This feels really good Emma," The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette and they both watched the show from inside her office. "It feels great that I can be with you without being afraid of what people think. It bothers me that this office has forced me to care about what anyone thought."

 

"Marry me," Emma whispered softly. Regina turned to face her, so that they stood eye to eye, "Not just yet, I mean eventually."

 

A few seconds passed, as Regina watched Emma thoughtfully. The younger woman’s eyes showed all of her hopes and fears as Regina considered her question. The older woman reached up and caressed her face gently and smoothed out the worry wrinkles in the princess’ brow. "Okay," Regina responded, then looked down at her belly, "Soon."

 

Emma smiled and held Regina in her arms the same as before. She kissed the back of lover’s neck, sending tingles all the way down Regina’s spine. "I can't believe you've caught up to me."

 

"What do you mean?" Regina asked sitting on her comfy leather chair tugging Emma down in front of her.

 

Emma knelt in front of her and kissed her belly, "All this time, I have felt that you were holding something back. I felt as if I was moving too fast."

 

"You were," Regina said running her fingers through blonde hair, "but I was stuck on years of conditioning of what a president was supposed to be. I felt as if I had betrayed my country. Betrayed myself. When I allowed myself to let go of that, You sort of insinuated yourself into my life. My eyes were opened, and so was my heart."

 

"I love you," the princess said leaning forward slightly.

 

"I love you too." Regina moved in the rest of the way bringing her full lips to thinner pink ones. The fireworks accentuating the electricity she felt throughout her body. "Stay with me tonight?"

 

"You'd have to drag me away from you from now on," Emma stated placing her head on Regina's lap and again they both watched the fireworks in silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I ever tell you guys that this was my favorite chapter? So romantic. Again I'm sorry about that little scene... but I conferred with another lady, and being that Regina is rational most of the time, she wouldn't perpetuate a confrontation with so many people around. Robin is jealous and has absolutely no leg to stand on in this weird love rectangle. He has just got to be jealous, and deal with himself for messing it up. Regina didn't really start this soap bubble bubbling... though she did exacerbate it a bit.- Please review, I know you're dying to., s.k.


	19. Oprah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I know the divine Miss O will be about 72 when this happens, but you will see what I did with this. I had to have her do a little press. And You can't beat Oprah. So I hope you like this short chapter. It has no fluff and no drama. No real politics either. This is just so we can find out where her focus is because she is kind of aimless.  
> I'll try not to make things so fluffy... but like I said before... I do what my muse tells me to.  
> The interview I did, is based on a Q&A article on the January 2006 issue of 'O Magazine.'  
> Enjoy,  
> S.K.

For the next several weeks, Regina was so busy that she felt like she was always neglecting either one part of her life or the other. She did family things, but that was mostly on the campaign trail like she and the kids went to Colorado, and Wisconsin, and Iowa. There she made a speech and then they were off with one group or another and did things as a family.

When the kids weren't with her, she went to Texas, and Alaska, and Ohio. She talked to the oil and energy companies about what she was planning to do so that Americans could stop relying so much on foreign supplies.

 

Emma was with her when she went to California, and New York the first couple of times, where they went to Charity dinners, filled with Hollywood A-listers, whom in turn Donated some cash for her Campaign. 

 

Oprah Winfrey at 72 was proud to have met her and Regina was elated. Oprah put her over the top with her donation and promised to offer more if she needed it, that was if she gave an Interview for "O" Magazine.

 

"Absolutely Miss Winfrey," Regina said to the older woman.

 

"Oh god, Please call me Oprah."

 

"Yes, Ma'am," Regina said and grinned.

After a short visit back to the White House, Regina was back on the trail. Her first stop was Illinois, to give the interview she had promised. There was a chill in the air, typical of a September day in Chicago. Regina was a bit tired, and at seven and a half months, her growing body couldn't take much more of this.

 

Regina stepped out of the car gingerly. Emma had stepped out just before she had, and she could hear people shouting just outside the door. The brunette felt more and more like a rock star nowadays than the President of the United States. She was starting to resent it.

 

She frowned as Emma helped her stand to walk into the Harpo building where the Magazine was housed. "I'm sorry," Emma said.  She said that more and more often lately.

 

"For what?" Regina asked getting a bit irate.

 

"Everything, I know that annoys you." Emma signaled to the people as they waved on their way inside.

 

"I just don't know that they are seeing what I do as president."

 

"Oh they do Ma'am, trust me," Mal said coming up on her other side. "The polls actually commend you for grinning and bearing this. Especially in your condition."

 

"My condition..." Regina grumbled starting to feel the common frustration with her body's changes that every woman felt during her third trimester. "I'll grin and bare it all right."

 

Mal, Kathryn, and Sidney tried not to smile at their boss' mood swing. She had been just fine just before stepping out of the car. Emma squeezed Regina's hand reassuringly as the staff of the studio approached them all.

 

"Madame President, right this way." A young woman chirped and led the group to the elevator. The group rode in silence for eighteen floors. When they exited the elevator, they turned to the right, and as Regina made her way down the hallway, she began to feel nervous. This was a formidable woman she was to sit with, and that scared her. Oprah never pulled punches.

 

It had been at least twenty five years since the Oprah show, but she kept sharp with ‘The Next Chapter’ and doing occasional pieces for the magazine. She had made an exception for the president. But the president was still in awe of this woman. Her steps slowed, and her heart raced as she approached Oprah's door.

 

Regina entered the office, and there she was sitting behind a large oak desk. Oprah stood up and walked towards Regina. "Welcome Madame President, it's a pleasure to have you here," Oprah said warmly shaking her hand.

 

Regina smiled, "Miss... Oprah, It's an honor."

 

"Please sit with me here," Oprah offered her couch as she pulled out a tape recorder from a drawer, "Your Highness, you may stay if you like."

 

Regina hadn't realized that she wasn't alone. Her eyes lit up when the older woman suggested this. "Oh Oprah I'm sorry, as you know, This is Emma... I mean... The Princess of White castle. This is Kathryn Midas, My chief of staff, Maleficent Dracon from PR, and Sidney Glass, my press secretary."

 

"Nice to meet Y'all," Oprah said shaking each of their hands.

 

"You guys,  I'll be fine, I'll talk to you afterward," Regina said to her staff, then looked at Emma and smiled at her reassuringly then kissed her cheek. She turned back to Oprah and felt instantly at ease. The woman had a nurturing look about her, and she felt like she could trust Oprah not to hang her out to dry. "Please call me Regina."

 

They sat on the couch and Oprah attempted small talk realizing that Regina had been a bit uncomfortable. "Hey now, That belly is getting out there."

Regina looked down at herself, she seemed to be growing faster now, and every day she seemed to gain about a millimeter. "I know, it feels strange. I thought I was on menopause at first."

 

"Really, so this was a surprise! How has this changed the dynamics in your family? " Oprah asked her first question slyly.

 

Regina grinned knowing that it was coming, but was glad that the woman wasn't going to try to trick her. "Immensely... I was ready for that question." She chuckled.  “I am now the first pregnant president, it has changed how everything in the White House is run medically. Like when I first started there was no mammogram machine, Now there are beds with stirrups and gynecological equipment in the medical wing.”  She laughed. “My Ex husband and I already share one child. He is my adopted son Roland. My son, Henry, was never adopted by Mr. Locksley because he chose to keep the family name. I was not going to push him into a relationship like that. We are like any normal blended family in the United States. Nothing more, nothing less.”

 

Oprah nodded in understanding. "How about we talk about your Job today."

 

"I'd love to," Regina said looking at the tape recorder.

 

"Didn't you get excited the first time you walked into the Oval Office as President of the United States?"

 

"Definitely, I kept thinking, Oh my god, a woman is sitting behind that desk. It's me. Though they didn't really vote me into the office, I fought these past two years to do my job as well as I could for the American people."  Regina had been vice president for a year when the President had fallen ill and died as a result of it. 

 

"The polls say that 79% of Americans are open to the idea of a female president. I don't think it's true.- That's just what people think they should say. But the fact that you sit in the office and are doing what you do affects the perception of what a woman in this position could do. What do you think?"

 

Regina leaned back in the couch and thought about it. "I personally can't answer that question, because I don't see what they see from outside. I am too close to this. My life is completely tangled on a personal level, and it is, unfortunately, the part of me that seems to be exposed for all to see. My work is completely separate from it, and I have gotten things done, that previous presidents have failed to do. No one will hear about it until I am done in this position."

 

Oprah leaned forward, "Your family life is complicated."

 

"I am a woman, no matter what. Every president in my lifetime has had children and a spouse."

"And the First Lady is usually raising the family- but you're still doing that."

 

"I love my children. I am a mother first and foremost. I'm not going to stop because of my job. It is an incredible luxury for an incredibly tiny percentage of the population to even be able to ask; 'Should the woman work or stay home?' The majority of families need the two incomes." Regina shifted into a more comfortable position, "So most women have to figure out how to do both, work and raise kids."

 

"Do you watch the things they say about you on Television?"

 

"Sometimes, If I can't sleep... That's not very often." Regina says with a smirk.

 

“Your sexual orientation is also a point of contention with Americans.  What have you to say about that?”

 

Regina sighed, she had been ready for this too.  “The fluidity of my sexuality is not the concern of the citizens of the United States.  What I do with my body is my business alone. I am a Young… ish single woman, whom I choose to associate with in my off time and who I choose to make my family is my business.”  She huffed a little realizing she might be getting a bit worked up. “The health and fitness required of me in this office, however, is their business, and I have to say being with a satisfying sexual partner only increases my health and wellbeing.”

 

“Well said,”  Oprah intoned nodding her head. "What's your take on what might happen this November?"

 

"Well it could go either way, I was watching television the night we went to the Benefit in California, and I had gotten dressed, and I thought, I better eat a little before I go, I hadn't eaten anything all day and was starting to feel it." Regina was starting to think of Oprah more of a friend, and relaxed even more.

 

"So I sat down with my big dress on, and a napkin tucked in eating, and the McLaughlin Group was discussing the race, and they were talking about how Rex Schroeder, the Democrat was plummeting in the polls but it could pick back up. Then they started talking about Spraker Rupert Gold, and how he was the favorite to win. One of the panelists was like... What about President Mills? And they were all shaking their heads saying 'no chance,' and I'm sitting there."

 

"Mid-spoonful..."

 

Regina laughed, "Yeah, then one of them said, she's too pretty. There will be no respect there, no matter how good she is."

 

"You're kidding."

 

"No... I just turned off the television and decided to not pay it any attention."

 

"So are you thinking you won't win?" Oprah asked.

 

"My mother always said that, if a person can do it, you can do it."

 

"Do you like being Commander in Chief?"

 

Regina didn't hesitate, "Yes... I love my family. I love spending time with my kids, but I hate that because I am a female in this position it is a big deal. I'm not desperate to work. I'd much rather stay home and goof around unless there's something worth going to work for. This country is worth it for me, and if me being in The Oval helps some other women break that glass ceiling, then I'm glad."

 

"Is that your ultimate goal?"

 

"I am about to give birth to my own little girl.  And Princess Emma has a little girl of her own," Regina said then smirked, " If this last, those are two little girls that I might be responsible for, and I don't want them not to see the power that a woman holds."

 

"You have your work cut out for you," Oprah said with a smile.

 

"It is, but I'm not going to complain about how hard it may get because I asked for it," Regina said with a shrug.

 

"You've given me this time for the interview, what will you do now?" Oprah asked as they both stood and shook hands.

 

"I'm flying to Phoenix, then on to Nevada," Regina said as they ambled to the door.

 

"Well Regina, It was certainly nice to speak with you today." Oprah said, "You can count on my vote this November."

 

"Thank you," Regina said with a smile and strolled her slow, deliberate and confident stroll towards her staff. That was a different woman from the one they had left just before.

 

"The power of Oprah," Mal said to Sidney. He nodded in agreement with her as they walked out of O's outer office.

  
  



	20. Campaign Trail

Regina lay in her cabin on Air Force One, as they flew the four hours to Arizona. She was exhausted from the traveling she had been doing the past couple of months and was glad that this would be her last trip before the doctor grounded her.

 

There was a light knock on her door. She knew the knock and smirked as her body began to tingle. She got up and walked carefully to the door. Emma had never ridden with her on Air Force One before. Two world leaders on the same aircraft was usually against protocol, but they made allowances because Regina was the first pregnant president.

 

She opened the door slightly and pulled the blonde into the room with her locking the door behind her. "Madame President... there are people just outside the door you know."

 

"Shut up and kiss me," Regina said coming to Emma. The president had been a jumble of moods for the past several weeks. Each mood with its own separate personality, and this personality the princess liked a lot. 

 

Emma did as she was told; taking full advantage that naughty Regina had come for a visit a mile above the earth.

 

* * *

 

Emma and Regina lay on the bed. The blonde traced her fingers delicately over the brunette’s stretched middle, noting that her belly button had almost wholly disappeared. "How about Winter?" Regina asked.

 

Emma looked up; "I like Roland's suggestion better."

 

"I am not calling this child Mia Hamm, no matter how obsessed with soccer you are."

 

"I just… It's sweet that you want to name her after mum, but She will be born in Autumn, and she is not my daughter, she is Robin’s he might object."

 

"Autumn is cool," Regina said her vision far away. Emma traced the line that bisected the pregnant woman’s abdomen as she played idly with the younger woman’s blond hair. There was a knock at the door. "Tink, go away," Regina said to the locked door.

 

"Ma'am you said you wanted to have a meeting half an hour before landing," Tink said. She frowned as Emma kissed her belly and sat up.

 

"I'll be there in five minutes." She sat up, and her raven hair spilled over her bare breast. She had kept it long just for Emma, and just because it didn't make sense to cut it when it was just going to be long again the next week. She pulled on a white tank top and panties, then looked up at Emma, who had pulled on her underwear and slacks. She smiled internally as she put on a white maternity shirt over her tank and her pants. 

 

Regina really liked the way Emma looked, and she thanked God every time she saw the blonde half dressed that she had such great self-control.

 

Emma watched the woman she loved, get dressed. She’d loved to touch every inch of her when they made love, it was as if they were at the same level always. It wasn't until the brunette stopped and looked at her, that the blonde realized that she’d had been staring.

 

"What are you thinking?" Regina asked coming to her.

 

"You're so beautiful," Emma responded kissing her hands.

 

"And you're half naked. I have to open the door now." Regina said tossing Emma her bra. 

 

"Cover yourself."

 

"Sorry," Emma said smirking.

 

"I never thought I’d join the mile high club." She chuckled to herself and exited the cabin running fingers through her hair.

 

* * *

 

"The country loves you ma'am, but none of them know what your motivation is,”  Mal says sitting back in her chair. “The job has not been easy since you started, and everyone is aware of the opposition you've faced. America wants to know why you even put up with it."

 

"What do you mean, like my agenda?" Regina said sitting back in her chair. She was more relaxed than she had been in a long time.

 

"Yeah... A motivation," Sidney said, "Your purpose in this role."

 

"They can just read the next Issue of 'O magazine.' We talked about that." Regina said.

 

"Oh good," Mal said, "because no one really has an objection in how you run the country. Your judgment is well respected as far as the job goes. But your scandals are hard to ignore, so you're always on the minds of the people."

 

"It doesn't hurt that you've resolved three major crises in the last two years, that the economy is on an upswing, and unemployment is at an all-time low," Sidney added.

 

"So far the polls have you at 52 percent, with Gold at 45 percent, and Schroeder is down at 3 percent it is the first time in hundreds of years that a Democrat is that low on the polls," Kathryn said.

 

"None of that matters when November comes," Regina said looking at the paper that Kathryn had given her. It didn't mean anything, but seeing that graph made her excited to know that she could so win it. It energized her and brought her confidence back.

 

"Ma'am?" Tink said sticking his head into the conference room. "We need to turn to Nevada. Apparently, there is a massive sandstorm over Phoenix, and we won't be able to land at Luke's Air Force Base. Would you like me to reschedule it all for after the rally in Nevada?"

 

"Yes, go ahead." Regina said, "I guess we'll be in Vegas 12 hours early. So have fun guys you deserve it."

 

"Sweet." Mal said as they all stood up from the table, "Hey Sidney let's get married."

 

"In your dreams," Sidney responded, and Regina smirked, picking up the paper that was left in front of her. She wasn't concentrating on it though, because what Mal had said, suddenly sunk in.

 

Emma peeked into the room as Regina stared blankly at the wall. "Darling?"

 

"Let's get married today," Regina said finally turning her gaze to her. Emma stopped a moment.

 

She wasn't against the idea at all, she just wasn't sure why it had to be that day. "We're landing in Vegas in ten minutes, Let's just do it."

 

"That probably won't work," Emma stated.

 

"We'll get one Royal guard, and one Secret Service member to be witnesses, no one else has to know until we're ready."

 

"We can't just walk into a chapel and get married," Emma said sitting on the table in front of her.

Regina looked up at the princess, "have you changed your mind?"

 

"No! Absolutely not, but focus here a moment, Love." Emma put his hands on either side of her head, "the press will be all over it, and My mother will have my head."

 

"So what do you suggest?" Regina asked realizing that she was starting to become more and more irrational as this pregnancy wore on.

 

"I suggest we go and ask the two we want to witness the proceedings. Ask them to find a minister of some sort, while you and I do a little of the Vegas R&R stuff with the rest of your staff. Then we excuse ourselves and get married in our suite."  Emma stroked the cheeks under her hands. “Then Later, we have a Royal wedding, To honor my people. Those weddings are never for us. But for the people.”

 

"That sounds like fun," Regina said softly placing her hands atop of the ones that were covering her cheeks. Then she begins to laugh at herself. "I can't wait to give birth to this kid, she's making me stupider by the second."

 

"You're cute..." Emma was interrupted by the pilot announcing their decent. Both of them got up and went to the corner of the room and sat in the seats where they could buckle the seat belts.

 

* * *

 

Regina walked through the club her staff had chosen to pass their time in. Mal and Sidney were on the dance floor, while most of them watched from the VIP area above. She and Emma had been caught outside and stopped to do some PR stuff. They were playing music from the early 20th century, and the late 1990's and Regina loved it as they walked through the dance floor. She did a little dance as she made her way on beat to Missy Elliot's ‘Party People’ Obama style as Mal dubbed it later.

 

The club people stopped and stared as they realized who had walked through. And before she made it all the way through the dance floor, the DJ stopped the music and started to play a remix that had been playing on the radio that mixed both Hail to the Chief and The White Castle National Anthem in honor of their guests.

 

Regina smiled and turned to face them all and waved at them all. The crowd shouted out and clapped. They cleared the dance floor. Regina took the hint, but she wasn't going to say anything, she pulled Emma to the floor with her and said, "Play something for me, DJ."

 

Emma and Regina danced for a couple of songs. Soon the floor was filling again. So the Secret Service began to escort them off the floor again. "That was really cool of you Ma'am," Mal said following the couple off the floor.

 

"I used to be a club head when I was in college." Regina said sitting down on the couch, "I danced as much as I studied."

 

"I thought that you went to school in small towns," Mal said.

 

"Which were all within an hour of New York City," Regina said taking a glass of water from the waitress. She looked out and watched the people on the floor wishing she could just cut loose and dance sometimes. "What possessed you, people, to pick a club full of people to just hang around in."

 

"Did you not see what happened? This is your fan base. Young celebrity crazed people." Mal said leaning closer.

 

"Oh, so when I am relaxing I'm working," Regina said.

 

"Something like that."

 

"My work is never done," Regina said, and Emma leaned closer to her and whispered something. The president reached for the princess’ arm that wore a watch and nodded. "Listen, guys, We're gonna... well we're leaving."

 

Regina turned to one of her Secret Service Agents, "Have they arrived at the room?"

The agent nodded, and the ten of them left the club Regina bopping to Nelly's 'Pimp Juice.'

 

* * *

 

"You just sign here," Fred Murphy, a tall black man with a balding head and handlebar mustache said to the Royal Guard man. It was the last signature required to make the document legal. He couldn't believe he was marrying the President of the United States off to the Princess of White Castle. They were so normal. "That's it, You're married."

 

Regina smiled and kissed her wife. The man watched the tender moment and understood that this was indeed something significant and intimate between them. "Thank you," the two of them said at the same time.

 

"Ma'am, your highness, The tabloids, they like to search the Nevada public records for celebrity names. Just so you know."

 

"We are aware of that, yes," Regina said.

 

"I'll keep this in my records as long as I can, and will wait 28 days before I file it, so you will have at least that much time without much speculation."

 

Regina smiled at the man, "That would be fantastic."

 

"You've got my vote, You have helped us a lot with that energy bill. I have been watching all that you do in that house, and it's all wonderful."

 

"Thank you so much," Regina told the old man, but she couldn't wait until he left, she wanted to be alone with her wife.

 

"I'll be going now Ma'am, I know you don't want to be here talking to some old man when you've just married someone like this eh?"

 

"Well aren’t you the charming one," the princess said making sure that the man didn't feel hurried since her wife was stuck on thank you now get the fuck out. She shook the man's hand and breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally out of the door.

 

Regina looked around, and the two guards that had been there had already left the room. She smiled and nearly ran into Emma’s arms. "You're all mine," She whispered between kisses.

 

"All yours," she answered both of them entirely giving in to the delusion that Emma wouldn't have to go back to White Castle within the next two days.

  
  



	21. Debate

Regina told her staff and family days after she had married Emma. They were all happy but were all waiting for the day when the news would hit the press. The interview with Oprah had hit the stands the week before, and her ratings had gone up when the Q&A session was distributed.

 

Regina walked into the oval one morning, weariness etched in her features. "No worries, if you're tired I'll take the work off your hands." Came a voice from behind her.

 

Regina turned to her waiting area and saw the Speaker sitting in one of the seats. "Ah, But this isn't a job for the elderly." She retorted and folded her arms in front of her. Rupert Gold was impressed. The president had become less tolerant of his attacks, and he began to enjoy and appreciate the new dimension of their relationship. He liked her this way, her temper was more noticeable now though to the untrained eye she still seemed calm.

 

"Be careful Madam president, the political mastermind that is Robin Locksley is no longer in your pocket." The speaker said coming closer to Regina. They stood face to face, and eye to eye. "All of the sensationalism you have built around yourself has made it seem to the public that you're blowing smoke."

 

"What are you doing here Gold?" Regina said beginning to get irate.

 

"I'm here to congratulate you on your marriage," Gold said placing his hand on her elbow and leading her into the Oval. "And to wish you good luck on this evening's Debate."

 

"Gold, I'm a lawyer," Regina said leaning on her desk.

 

"And I... am a speaker." Gold countered, "It's in my job title."

 

Regina laughed, "I guess you're right Mr. Gold. Good luck to you too, because arguing is in my job description." She shook the speaker's hand, "Now if you will excuse me, Mr. Speaker, I have an appointment with someone else in three minutes. Good day."

 

"Good day Madam President." Gold said shaking his head as he limped out of the oval.

 

"Our economy may be flourishing, but the companies on top need to stay that way to prolong the upswing." Rupert Gold defended his bill as he stood on the opposite side of the stage from an incredibly bored looking Regina.

 

"Time," Greg Marshall, the moderator, said, "Madam President your rebuttal."

 

"The economy isn't only run by the large companies, but it is driven by the small businesses that support them. If we push legislation that favors the larger companies the small businesses are bound to dissolve under pressure, and our economy is back to where it was in 2008."

 

"Time, Mr. Speaker?"

 

"I think this should inspire small businesses to become a major company and grow infinitely."

 

"Madam President?"

 

"Not if you don't give them enough time to flourish, and if they do grow, there would be way too many bosses. There will be a crash..." The buzzer sounded, "and we will be back in the hole.

 

"Next topic, Social Security. In recent years, There has been the issue of social security coverage for the elderly..."

 

The moderator asked his question, and the speaker went on to give his opinion on the topic. Regina was really bored, and it was kind of bothering her because she wasn't supposed to feel this way.

 

"My administration has been working hard the past two years to get the social security issues cleared. Citizens have spent their lives working and putting money away for retirement in this mandatory account, and they deserve to get their money back." Regina stated when it was her turn.

 

"The issue here is that they are running out of funds before they are done," The speaker stated. "Not all of us elderly, as the president called me this morning are lucky enough to have a big enough nest egg so that we can live off of it when we are done."

 

"Mr. Speaker, If I had been allowed to finish, We are considering matching contributions to everyone's social security accounts. It still might not cover most costs, but at least it would help alleviate, the fact that retirees are living longer now." Regina said as the buzzer sounded for her.

 

The debate was heated, and if a winner had to be declared, it would be a tie. Regina and Gold both gave as good as they got.

Regina climbed the steps to the residence extremely tired. As she stepped inside, she noticed Robin leaving Roland's room. "Hey," he said to her with a soft smile.

 

"Hey," Regina genuinely returned the smile.

 

"I saw the debates," Robin said, "You did great Regina."

 

"Thank you," Regina said looking down at her feet. Robin started to walk out of the residence and stopped as if he wanted to say something. He changed his mind and turned, "Robin... I."

 

Robin stopped and turned to look at her. "What's up?"

 

"I want you to take your old job back." Regina stated, "It's yours if you want it. You are the best, and I let you go."

 

"Grant it, it was a fair thing to do." Robin answered taking accountability, "I'll think about it."

 

"Good," Regina said starting for her bedroom.

 

"Won't Emma be uncomfortable with that?"

 

She turned and looked at Robin, then shrugged. "I don't know, would you be?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Even if he was the best, and I could at least trust him with my career?"

 

"Yes."

 

Regina nodded, "Well, the offer's on the table, anytime you want it."

 

"Goodnight Madam President," Robin said heading towards the door.

 

"Good night," Regina answered, "Mr. Locksley."

 

* * *

 

Emma picked up her phone.  She waited for Her wife to call her after the debates.  She knew it was going to be late, but She had to be there for her.  It was 5 am by the time the call came through. 

  
  


She clicked open the facetime and smiled at her wife’s tired face.  “Hello my love,” she said.

 

“Emma…”  Regina said with a smile.  “Can I ask you something?”

 

Emma frowned.  Regina looked like she wanted to say something that she wouldn’t like. “Okay.”

 

“I asked Robin to take his job back.  He is a Political strategist, and I need him.”

 

“Ah…”  Emma said and bit her lower lip.  “Should I worry?”

 

“No,”  Regina said.  “I was never in love with Robin in the first place.”

 

“If you think it’s best, Love, I think it’s okay,”  Emma said and sighed. Tears were prickling in her eyes.  “I don’t know what you want me to say. Our situation is total shit, Regina.  I miss you so much, and I live Half of my life away from you. I can’t abdicate my throne until Elena is of age.  But I don’t want you to miss the chance at your second term I just don’t know If…”

 

“If what?”  Regina paused.  “Do you want me to stop running?”

 

“No, that’s not it.”  Emma said, “Mother is ill again.  I can’t leave my people.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“I just miss you,”  Emma whispered.

 

“Your mother doesn’t want you to lose yourself in Duty.  She wants you to be happy… and I wouldn’t dream of taking you from your people.  I also wouldn’t ever dream of leaving you. We will work something out. I promise.”  Regina reassured. “I could lose this election.”

 

Emma laughed, “You won’t lose.”

 


	22. At the Polls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Reality comes down hard on this family. How will it work? I have a specific goal to reach, and I know a lot of it doesn’t make any sense, but bear with me. I am so glad you guys are enjoying it. But I have to tell you that the more you review, the more creative I get so keep it coming... You are my muses. I just kinda like making you guys think. Much Love~ S.K.

Regina had gone on maternity leave three days before the election. The doctor had ordered it and only allowed her to go to Maine and let her work the polls in her voting district. Regina was at thirty-nine weeks, the last week of pregnancy, and she was still not effaced. She needed to relax so that her body would be willing to let the baby out.

 

That Monday was incredibly busy but not in an unbearable way. Regina had put things in order with the office, leaving things sorted out so that Kathryn and Vice President Hopper could do amongst themselves. Tink would help them out.

 

By Monday morning, she got up early excited to see Henry again. She hadn't seen him since he went off to College for summer  He had been offered an early admittance after going to a summer intensive there. Henry had opted to go to Stanford, as far away from his family as he could be without leaving the Continental United States so he could come to see the baby when she was born.

 

Though this was a summer program, Henry had gotten into the College early through his own merit, and Regina was proud of him.

 

"Mom, what if the baby starts to come and Emma isn't here yet?" Roland asked as he sat watching his mother pack an overnight bag separate from the suitcase with her other things.

 

"Then I have the baby."

 

"But she'll miss it! When's she coming home?" Roland asked, he really liked Emma, she was nice.

 

"She's in Africa baby, she'll be here tomorrow for the election."

 

"The news has hit the press!" Cora said peeking into the bedroom. She handed Regina the magazine. "Sidney wants you to conference for damage control before you leave."

 

Regina took the magazine and smiled at the headline: "Her Majesty, Madame President." she threw it into her luggage and closed her bag, "Okay."

 

"You almost ready?" Cora asked.

 

"Yeah, let me go get this over with so that we can go home."

  
  


"Henry!" Regina said hugging her eldest son to her as she walked through the door of Cora's Maine house. "My baby, oh my god." Regina looked at her son who seemed to have grown at least one more inch since the last time she saw him. He was now a little blonder and tan, looking like a California boy through and through. Regina could also tell that her son had lit up a joint not too long before.

 

"Hi, mom," Henry said alarmed at how huge his mother looked since the last time he saw her.

 

"Please tell me you smoke alone," Regina whispered.

 

"Don't worry, I grow my own." Henry joked; Regina didn't find the humor in the comment. "Relax I wasn't smoking, My friends were."

 

"That doesn't make it any better,"  She looked him over again, He was still the same clean-cut boy that left her two months before.  Just more toned and relaxed. "I missed you so much," Regina said walking inside with them then wincing as her back twitched in pain. She took a deep breath and continued to step into her mother's house hoping her wife would get there so she could at least relax.

 

* * *

  
  


Regina lay in bed that night. She was having contractions; they were so far apart that she knew that she wasn't ready to give birth yet. They came so erratically and sometimes more than an hour went by before the next one came. She couldn't sleep so she lay in bed, and it was nearly four o'clock in the morning by the time she began to doze off.

 

Emma was desperate to get to Regina; she had a feeling that something was happening to her. She needed to hold her. She knocked on the door of 108 Mifflin street, and a Secret service agent opened the door. "Hello your highness," The agent said.

 

Emma's head had been reeling as her Royal Guard had been relegated to the back burner as soon as she landed, as the Secret service took over her care. "Hello,"

 

"The president is in the third bedroom on the right." One of the agents said smiling. Emma smiled back and walked upstairs. She knew there wasn't much time until Regina woke up to get ready to head to the polling site, so she just entered the room and dropped her things.

 

The blonde took a seat in the chair on the other side of the room. She watched her wife sleep for a while and noticed her grimace in her sleep. She tossed around in bed a bit, so the princess sat behind the president and began to rub her back. "A little lower please."

 

"Does it hurt?" Emma asked doing as she was told.

 

"No, There's pressure there." Regina lied because she didn't want her to worry. "When did you get here?"

 

"Just walked in," Emma answered.

 

She looked at the clock on the nightstand and groaned. "I've got to go vote."

 

"Have you slept much?"

 

"No." She sat up and headed to the bathroom. She began to brush her teeth. Emma followed her to the bathroom. "I was too excited," she told the partial truth after she spit the toothpaste into the sink. She rinsed and turned to face the blonde. "I couldn't wait to see you again, and it was driving me crazy."

 

Her wife smiled and came closer. Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma. "I've been going insane without you," Emma stated just before the door to the room opened.

 

"Mom, Do I get to come vote too?" Roland asked walking in, "Emma!"

 

"Hello darling," Emma said, she was quite fond of the eight-year-old.

 

"When did you get here?" Roland asked giving him a hug. “Is Elena here?”

 

"Just now, and no.  My princess stayed home with her gran."

 

"Okay everyone out! I'm going to shower." Regina interrupted and smiled as the two walked out of the room hand in hand.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Regina stepped out of the car and put on her usual show. She smiled and waved at the people and cameras she shook the hands of the voters already lined up to get a chance to cast their votes.

 

Regina frowned as she got another contraction; it had been the third one within the same hour. She hoped she could at least make it through the morning as she and her family went to the front of the line.

 

Minutes later she stood in front of the computer gripping the side of the table as another contraction rocked her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Voted for Anna Keehan for her districts congressional seat. She voted for Ricardo Ortiz, for the delegation. The presidential candidate was a given as she pressed on her name and read up on some of the local delegations that she should vote on. As the contraction got just a little stronger and she voted on something that sounded vaguely familiar hoping to get out of the booth sooner.

 

She smiled at Emma as she walked out of the booth. She looked as if she was concerned. She went to the registration table and sat there next to Henry. Regina and Henry took the names of the voters that came. She knew most of them, and they were all happy to see her happy.

After about an hour of working the polls, she leaned over to Henry; obvious discomfort in her voice. "Could you go over and get Emma and an agent to come over here and help me to the car?  Then call Robin."

 

Henry looked at his mother, "What? Why?"

 

"I'm having contractions about every ten minutes," Regina whispered then smiled at the person in front of her.

 

"I can't believe I'm getting checked in by the President of the United States." The woman standing in front of her said.

 

"I want to thank you for coming out, your vote counts," Regina said as she shooed Henry to go get her wife.

 

Henry panicked and left to go get them. Regina did two more people then stood up when Emma was behind her. She waved as Emma supported her on the way out. There was a groan in the crowd of people as she began to leave. "Henry, you guys stay here this will take a while."

 

"Okay," Henry said as Roland came to his mother and stepmother and helped Emma support her. She grimaced as a contraction hit her, and the crowd that could see her gasped in realization.

 

"Oh my god, she's having the baby." A woman Regina recognized as her tenth grade English teacher said. She smiled at the woman and waved at her. They clapped for her as she made her way out of the door.

 

* * *

 

Regina lay in the labor and delivery room at the local hospital, with two guards posted outside of her door. Her family was with her. Her husband and mother were on either side of her. Cora stroked her hair, as Regina sucked on a block of ice. She had been in labor since six o'clock in the morning. It was now six in the evening, and her water had not burst. She was definitely in active labor, and she was still doing well neither she nor the baby were in distress.

 

The five family members sat in the room staring at the polls; Regina had won Maine, the Carolinas, Georgia and all of New England and New York. She had won Ohio and Illinois. She had California, but the polls had not been open for too long there. The race was so close. That hadn't happened since the Trump /Clinton debacle.

 

"Oh..." Regina groaned turning to the side. She was tired and in pain because her Epidural had worn off. When she shifted, she felt a familiar pop as her water broke and felt the baby drop hard against her pelvis. "I can't do this again." She whimpered she was not loud, she refused to scream in pain, but her threshold was wearing thin. She thought this time labor should have been quicker, but it wasn't.

 

"Listen to me honey, you can do this," her mother said.

 

Emma came to her and placed her hand on her back rubbing her there. "You'll be fine darling."

 

"Don't darling me." Regina snapped, "You’re carrying the next one," Cora looked at Emma over Regina's head and gave her a reassuring smile. Roland giggled, and Henry just ignored the whole thing. They had been pushed to the corner of the room as soon as they came. She told them all to sit down and shut up.

 

"Regina be nice," Cora said to her daughter.

 

"Fuck nice, this hurts," Regina said forgetting that her children were in the room.

 

Cora turned to Henry and; "Okay my prince could you take Roland to the gift shop?"

 

He nodded and took his little brother out. Cora turned back to her daughter she was breathing deeply trying to focus. She looked at the television; the news would alternate between the poll results and her condition in the hospital. Every time they would mention that she was giving birth they posted empathy ratings from the viewers in her favor.

 

"Madame president, how're we doing?" Dr. Perkins, her regular GYN, asked coming into the room after being gone only fifteen minutes.

 

"My water broke." Regina answered, and Cora's mouth made an "O" with the understanding as to why Regina was getting more uncomfortable.

 

"Let's take a look." The doctor said as she sat on the stool at the bottom of the bed to bring her level with the exit point. Regina placed her legs on the stirrups. "Woah."

 

"What is it?" Emma asked taking a look. Her face went ashen as the doctor pushed her back towards Regina's head.

 

"You're ready to push darlin'." The doctor said to the laboring woman pushing a nurse call button. "Princess if you could take hold of her leg. Grandma, try to keep her focused on something."

 

“Robin… Is he here yet?”  Regina asked.

 

“No, He is stuck in traffic, Dear,”  Cora answered running her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

 

“Oh Good…”  She moaned as another contraction hit her.

 

The nurses assigned to Regina came right inside the private room, and one took the position at her other side and held her leg the same as Emma had been. Regina felt like a turkey ready to be stuffed. The Doctor rubbed some local anesthesia near the baby's head and said, "Regina you know the drill, push and hold for ten counts. Wait for the contraction."

 

She nodded, “Okay, I’m ready.”

 

Dr. Perkins watched the machine and then when she saw the contraction coming she said, "Okay baby, push."

 

Regina pushed, "Oh god, please let it be menopause the next time."

 

“Next time?”  Emma said.

 

“Shhhh…”  Cora said with a smirk.

 

The doctor laughed when she finished counting. "One of my funniest patients this one." The baby's head was out. She cleaned her nose and mouth out as they waited for the next contraction. "Come on honey one more time' big push, we'll get her shoulders out then the hard part will be over."

 

Regina took a deep breath, "Are you kidding?  This is cake." She chuckled tiredly at her own joke and groaned into a push as the next contraction hit her.

 

"That's it, that's it. One big push and I'll vote for you."

 

"Too late," Regina said as the doctor lifted the baby and placed her on her chest.

 

"Hello, there princess." The Doctor said cleaning the infant up then pinching her little foot. The baby wailed as the doctor clamped the umbilical cord. "Princess want to cut?"

 

Emma was eager to do her part. She took the instrument from the doctor and cut between the clamps as indicated and watched as two of the women she loved the most looked each other with great interest.

 

"I'll vote for you in four years, I swear. You are my shero." Dr. Perkins told the president as she removed the child and handed her to a nurse. Regina laughed lightly as the doctor rubbed her tummy to work the placenta all the way out of Regina's body.

 

"If I don't win today, you won’t get another chance.  This is a moot point." Regina was drowsy, and the motion on her abdomen made her eyelids droop.

 

"Sleep honey, we'll be here when you wake up," Cora whispered, and Regina was only slightly aware that one of the Royal guards came to get Emma just before she fell asleep.

 

* * *

  
  


A few hours later an exhausted Regina wakens to see her wife rocking the baby in the rocking chair next to her. There was a real party outside of her room. "What's going on?" She asked groggily as she sat up in bed wincing at the pain between her legs.

 

"Here, she's hungry," Emma said quietly handing her the baby.

 

Regina looked at her wife, she looked conflicted, as if the best thing and the worst thing in the world had happened to her. She instinctively held the baby close to her chest. The infant began to fuss as she rooted around for a nipple. Regina helped her by releasing a breast and bringing the child to it. Without looking up, Regina asked again. "Emma, what's going on?"

 

"You've won," she whispered running her fingers through her hair.

 

She furrowed her brow. That was apparently not the problem. She didn't want to look up and find out that it just may be the problem after all. She caught a glimpse of the baby's hospital bracelet. Autumn Corrine Mills was typed out on it. "What's wrong Emma?"

 

"My Mother has died,” She answered gravely, " I have to go to WhiteCastle immediately."

 

Regina closed her eyes as she let that statement sink in. "I'll go to you as soon as I can." She said tearfully.

 

The blonde kissed her forehead and whispered, "Congratulations," and without another word, she walked out of the room. Regina wept for her because she knew Emma couldn't and this was all she wanted to do.

 


	23. My President, My Queen

Regina stepped out on to the platform after Air Force One landed in WhiteForrest International Airport in WhiteCastle. It had only been a week since Autumn was born. Regina looked back inside the plane as the nurse that traveled with her stepped out holding the child. Regina had a hard time keeping her balance lately, so she stepped gingerly down the steps.

 

She was a little disappointed that Emma hadn't come to meet her, but she figured that she was probably busy. I'll see her when I get to the palace, she thought as she continued down the steps.

 

She reached for Autumn once she was on the ground. Holding the baby close she walked towards the Royal Guard as the Secret Service relinquished control to them. "Your Excellency, I am Ruby Lucas, I am sort of like... your chief of staff."

 

"Hello," Regina smiled and looked around at the people waiting there with welcome banners. The press, on the other side of the fence, was trying for glimpses of Autumn. Regina waved at the people acknowledging their presence.

 

Ruby looked at the Princess of WhiteCastle and thought that she was just perfect for Emma. 

 

"Highness, we are to go directly to the palace, but we must go through them to get to the cars, is that all right?"

 

Regina nodded as she draped a receiving blanket over Autumn. She stepped forward and used her free hand to shake hands with the girls in front. And some of the older people. She smiled only slightly this was a somber occasion. "Congratulations on the election your Highness."

 

Regina turned and spotted the man and smiled, "Thank you, though it is rather bittersweet."

 

Soon she was in the car. It was unnerving to be out there without the guys she that trusted the most to guard her. What also weirded her out was that everyone was calling her. It was hard enough to get used to being called Madam president. But your Highness is even weirder. 

 

"Majesty, If I must say so... you sort of remind me of the Duchess of Cornwall," Ruby said quietly.

 

Regina looked at her,  astonished at being equated to Megan Markel.  "Please, call me Regina, because that Your Majesty stuff is creeping me out."

 

"Pardon?" The taller brunette asked a little taken aback by her response.

 

"You heard me... It's kind of... I don't know how to explain it. If it makes you feel better, you can call me ma'am."

 

"Highness, I don't think I would be comfortable with that," Ruby said watching the older woman place her infant into a child carrier.

 

"It's okay, I'll get used to it," Regina said shaking her head and dismissing it. She felt utterly ill at ease with her situation. She needed Emma. The funeral for the Queen would be the next day, and Regina knew that preparations were bound to be brutal.

 

"M... Ma'am, There is other family in the Palace today. Your chambers with Her Highness are in the east wing." Regina smiled at Ruby for the effort she was making to make her feel comfortable.

 

Regina nodded and sighed overwhelmed by everything. "Is there anything I need to know, I mean so that I don't offend anyone."

 

Ruby tilted her head. She really liked this woman, so she shook her head. "You married her. You've already started on the wrong foot."

 

Regina laughed, "sounds like Congress."

 

"I think that you will do just fine."

 

Regina looked down at Autumn. The baby was fast asleep already. She had had a terrible flight. Her poor ears must have been killing her. She knew she didn't want to make a flight with Autumn so young, but there was no question that Regina should be present at her Mother-in-law’s funeral, and she couldn’t bear to be separated from her so soon after giving birth.

 

"She's absolutely perfect ma'am," Ruby said knowing that Regina had been looking at her sleeping infant.

 

"God has blessed me I know," Regina stated as she looked out of the window at the palace. As they approached it, Regina was saddened not to find Emma at the door. She did, however, meet endless help. A governess for Autumn immediately took the child from her American nurse. She met her personal butler and chamber maiden. She was swept into the Palace with Ruby leading the way towards the chambers.

 

Her dresser followed her with her garment bags. She perused the wardrobe Regina had brought to go to the funeral in. She was undoubtedly impressed with Regina's sense of style and felt no need for any changes to be made for the major garments. She looked at what the woman was wearing and figured she should be fun to dress because she seemed flexible.

Regina couldn't help but keep an eye on the governess. She had Autumn, and Regina needed Autumn right then. She needed to hold on to something that was hers, as she was whisked away to her suite.

 

She was finally left alone after all of her bags were brought up, and her things were put away for her. The governess had placed Autumn in a bassinet inside the room at Regina's insistence.

Regina pulled out her cell phone and sat on a rocking chair near the little cot and called home.

 

"Mom, I'm here how are things at home?"

 

"They are fine honey. How's Emma?"

 

Regina let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know! This is killing me, mom. I haven't seen her, only people I have seen, have been staff."

 

"Well I'm guessing she is preparing for the funeral tomorrow," Cora said.

 

"I know... Mom, the entire family, is here," Regina whispered as if someone would hear her. "They all hate me."

 

"Oh come on who told you that? You haven't met any of them."

 

"That's just it... It's against protocol not to meet me at the door. No one was there. I understand that Emma is busy... But no one came. Not one of them." Just then the door opened, "gotta go," She said and disengaged the phone call.

 

"Regina?" Emma said looking on the other side of the Suite. Autumn made a little whimper when she heard the noise.

 

"Hey," Regina said ambling to her. She looked terrible, so aged. It had only been a week, and she looked ten years older.

 

"I must apologize for the terrible reception. I should have been there when you arrived. Ruby told me you took it all in stride."

 

Regina reached out and touched her face, "I'm fine."

 

Emma turned her head and kissed the palm of Regina’s hand. She then took her into her arms for a hug they both needed. Regina held her wife for a few minutes. She loved her there, in her arms. These cherished moments with her were so fleeting. Then she heard the blonde sniff slightly. She turned her head and kissed her tear away. "You haven't cried yet," Regina said softly.

 

"I can't, I need to stop now I've got to go back out there." Regina nodded her understanding as she let her go.

 

"My shoulders will be here tonight." She said wiping a tear away from Emma’s cheek.

 

The soon to be queen walked to the bassinet and smiled down at her step-daughter. She was awake looking at the strange shadows in the ceiling. "Hello Autumn," she said lifting the tiny baby into her arms. She brought her to her face and kissed her cheek gently, and held the baby close then reached her hand out to Regina. The older woman looked at her questioningly but didn't hesitate to take the hand. "Come meet my family."

 

* * *

  
  


Regina stood next to Emma holding her hand, as they lowered the Queen’s casket. She watched the princess, and her heir take everything stoically. They both had a saddened look in their eyes.  Emma’s expression was haunted as if she had just realized she was now orphaned.

 

She squeezed Emma’s hand as she winced when she heard the thump of the dirt hit the Queen's casket.

 

Regina wanted to do more than hold her hand. True to her American nature, she turned her head and tilted it so that their foreheads touched. "You don't have to listen to that." She whispered.

 

"I did it for Dad, I can do it for her."

 

"But that doesn't mean you should. You shouldn't keep all of this in. This changes everything." Regina whispered. Emma raised her head and kissed her forehead then took Regina in her arms and accepted the comforting hug her wife offered.

 

* * *

  
  


Regina watched as women about her height modeled dress after dress in front of her. She wasn't interested in this in the least because she was on the phone as she shopped. "So are they threatening to use the weapons?" Regina asked as all of the women lined up in front of her. She had to pick a dress for the Queen’s coronation.

 

She had already gotten her hair cut to her usual length, glad to drop the excess weight. Her hair was allowed to curl naturally. The texture of her hair had changed significantly during pregnancy. So now her hair fell in naturally loose curls, died in a deep brown with auburn highlights. She felt so much better this way.

 

"Yes Ma'am," Kathryn said on the other line as she walked around a woman in a red Carolina Herrera dress.

 

"Is there any way that we could infiltrate their camp?" Regina asked cursing Trump for the stupidest move in presidential history.

 

"We are working on it. I believe that they have the CIA on it," Kathryn answered.

 

"That one..." Regina said to her dresser.

 

"Ma'am?" Kathryn asked.

 

"Not you Kat. Just ah... Keep me posted, and I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Yes ma'am," Kathryn answered before hanging up. Regina had been in WhiteCastle for a week and a half and was glad for the stupid terrorist threats from within the US. She felt more useful that way.

 

She was tired of having to apologize to Emma's family for being American. She had already decided that she wasn't going to do it anymore. She was the President of the United States.

She hung up the phone and let her dresser get her current Measurements. She had been exercising and was already down to her original weight. That was made easy because she had been breastfeeding, and also because she hated the food there.

 

She walked out after being measured rousting her Secret service guys and signaling them to follow her. Both of them glad to be doing the thing that they were paid to do. She passed by a den. Emma just happened to be in there and watched as she headed out to run.

 

Regina wasn't too far out when she heard Emma shout. "Wait for me."

 

She jogged in place and waited for her to catch up. The blonde fell into step with her as she continued. They ran in silence for a bit, "I'm going home tomorrow."

 

Emma looked at her. "So soon?"

 

"I have to work. I'm only staying because of the whole coronation thing Emma or else I would have been gone hours ago," Regina answered, "and I really really miss Roland."

 

"You... have no idea how much you staying means to me," Emma said.

 

"I do... Just like I would love if you would come to my Inauguration in January."

 

"I will be there," Emma promised, and they ran together.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma kissed her wife one last time before she boarded her plane. She loved that Regina took all of this in stride, and didn't even bat an eyelash when she was crowned Queen’s consort. Though she seemed truly unhappy about it afterward. Emma hadn't told her it was automatic, I guess she had just assumed Regina knew how things worked. She just didn't like that none of it had been communicated beforehand.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Emma said again.

 

"I just like having choices, give me my choices," Regina said then closed her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind, I made that choice the day I married you. Just tell me about these things beforehand so that I am prepared."

 

Emma kissed the top of Autumn's head before handing the baby back to her mother. Autumn gave a whimper of protest at being removed from the protective arms of her stepmother. "Bye bye Autumn girl, Emm will see you soon."

 

"Bye Honey, I'll see you at Christmas," Regina stated and stepped away from the queen. She turned to look at the faces of her staff. They had come to get her that night, along with the plane. Her secret service took charge of her now, and she ran for the stairs. She ran all the way up, stopping only to wave goodbye to Emma then stepping inside.


	24. Inaguration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is what you guys have been waiting for... or not. The end... This is my final chapter. I hope you like this. I am aware that the whole Regina/Emma love affair is totally unrealistic... That is okay for the sake of fiction we bend the rules all the time. Including this time. Thank you all for sticking to and reading this fic remix with me. Til Next Fic Much love- S.K.

Regina woke up on January 20th, the day before her 48th birthday. It had been a hell of a year for her, and that day she was getting her reward. Preparations for the inaugural ball had been ensuing all week, and Regina was ready to enjoy it. She was going to dance all night! She had won; she had made it through.

 

Regina was excited; this was the very first time she had been chosen to do this job by the people. Instead of becoming president by default because the previous president had passed away. She was to be sworn in for a whole new set of problems that morning and had spent the last two months in her previous term rearranging her staff to her liking.

 

She had a partly new cabinet; Robin had not been vetted for her Attorney General. She was glad that he had accepted, but as the vetting process ensued, the investigation turned out that he had been the one that had leaked the video of her and Emma in her bedroom.  He was immediately sent to federal prison for extortion after that, leaving the position open for Mal as she no longer needed her to spin stories for her. 

 

_ "I can't believe you tried to appoint him." _

 

_ Regina looked at Emma on Christmas Eve night. They had been wrapping the kids’ presents at the foot of the tree in the living room. Princess Elena had come with her mother to visit the White House. Regina had taken sole custody of Roland when his father had been sent to jail. _

 

_ "This wasn’t personal Emma, he was perfect for the position, and I needed to work with someone whose principals I thought I agreed with." _

 

_ "What are those? You lie and cheat in one thing..." _

 

_ "Let's not bring that up." Regina said holding her hand up, "Look at where that has brought us?" _

 

_ "Right, fine..." Emma conceded, "Frankly, Maleficent is a better choice isn’t she?" _

 

_ Regina smiled and crawled over to Emma. "I'd much rather be doing something..." She kissed the blonde softly, growing tired of their conversation. "A lot more fun." _

 

_ Emma chuckled into another kiss as Regina tackled her on the living room floor. Just then Henry stepped out of his bedroom and out towards the kitchen. "Eww... get a room." _

 

_ Regina sat up and smiled at her son. "Help us wrap your  brother and sisters' gifts." _

 

_ "Sure mom," Henry said and sat at his mother’s other side. _

 

* * *

 

Emma and Elena had left soon after the New Year. As Regina geared up to start the new administration. It was finally the day that she would be sworn in as president. She still hadn't gotten off her high. 

 

The brunette swung her legs off of her bed and headed towards the shower.  She had been hoping her wife would be here for this, but it seemed that it wouldn't happen. Regina had been thoroughly disappointed that Emma hadn't come the night before. All through the night, she hoped that she would show up, just like the night before Autumn was born.

 

Regina stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She looked herself in the mirror and thought she looked great for 48. Her breasts were still pert... mainly because they were engorged with milk, but again, they weren't down to her knees when she was on empty. The president was toned, as she had been working out throughout her pregnancy, and even more afterward.

 

The new mother stared and laughed as her breast began to drip milk, "Oh miss Autumn, I think it's time for breakfast." She muttered putting on her bathrobe and heading out for the nursery.

 

The baby lay in her bed staring up at the mobile above her. She smiled when her mother peeked down at her, and Regina couldn't help but smile at the three-month-old. "Hey there pumpkin," She said lifting her into her arms, "Are you hungry?"

 

Regina sat in her rocking chair and began to feed the baby. Henry passed by the room and spotted his mom sitting there and stopped. Regina hadn't noticed her eldest son walk into the room. She was talking to the baby; "Today mom is officially a president chosen by the people."

 

Autumn just looked up at her mother as if she understood what she was saying. "We worked hard for it honey, and we made it."

 

"Does that hurt?" Henry asked coming inside.

 

Startled Regina looked up at him then smiled; "You asked me that the last time."

 

"It just looks like it hurts."

 

"It does at first, but after a while, it's like a relief, because your mom is a milk cow."

 

Henry made a grossed out face and leaned against the doorframe. He thought his mother and sister looked beautiful that way, but he would never admit that out loud. "Can I help you with anything mom?"

 

"Burp her while I go change," Regina said as Autumn lost interest in eating and was focusing on her brother instead.

 

"Okay," Henry said taking the baby somewhat uncomfortably out of his mother's hands.

 

"Thanks, my prince," Regina said and walked out to her room.

 

Her dresser had come home with her from WhiteForrest, and she was grateful because now she always looked her best. She smiled at her in greeting and looked at the five outfits that she had picked out just for the swearing in.

 

* * *

  
  


Regina sulked the entire way to the capitol steps. She was definitely excited, but she was also lactating like an evil milk cow, and her wife was not there to stand by her side, at her inauguration like she'd promised.

 

She looked around in the car; all three of her children were there with her, not to mention her mother. Family surrounded her. So she breathed profoundly and dispelled her disappointment for the moment.

 

The car stopped in front of the Capitol steps. Regina was nervous again. She knew she had done this before, but never like this. The first Latina president stepped out of the car gingerly, followed by her family. She looked down at her feet as she began the ascent of the capitol steps. "Mom, look," Henry whispered in her ear.

 

"What?" She asked and looked up to where the podium stood. She could hardly keep herself from running up the stairs. When she finally reached the top, she smiled brilliantly and reached out to Emma who had been waiting there for her. "You came!"

 

"I promised I would." She kissed her soundly drawing a few responses from the crowd.

 

"Madame President, if you will." Chief Justice Aleto had come up behind her. She turned and smiled, keeping a hold on Emma's hand with her left hand just a little longer.

 

"Of course." She let go of her wife and reached for the bible that the Justice held. She raised her right hand she looked around at her family then back at the man in front of her. "I, Regina Mills, do solemnly swear to preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States..."  suddenly, shots rang out. The crowd screamed and ran in all directions, As the Secret service and the royal guard raced to cover their charges.

 

It was too late. Regina looked down at her chest. Blood gushing out of a wound just above her heart. It was her blood. "Regina." She heard Emma say as her world began to go black...

  
  


* * *

 

She sat bolt upright in her bed. "Regina, it's all right." her wife said wrapping her arms around her.

 

"Oh god, it was awful," she said burying her face in Emma’s chest. The blonde held her close and rocked her slowly. "I won the election, and I was married to Robin, he got me pregnant then we got a divorce, and I married you. Then I was shot!" She looked down at her chest and sighed in relief seeing no blood, "thank god I'm alive."

 

"You were married to Robin?" Emma asked raising a brow. "Robin got you pregnant?"

 

Regina slapped her arm. "He cheated on me, with Zelena." 

 

“Sounds about right,”  Emma mumbled earning another slap. "Ow… he kinda did." the blonde laughed rubbing her bicep. "So you got to be governor, Huh?"  Emma asked smiling at her wife who had been running for governor of Maine. The Mayorship had only been the beginning for her. And being an openly gay elected official did so much good for the community.

 

"The presidency..." Regina said smiling softly.

 

"The presidency?" Emma asked astonished.  Regina nodded. “You gonna do it?”

 

Regina brought her knees up and hugged them to her. "Am I crazy?"

 

Emma laughed. "A little, yeah,”  then Emma gathered her wife in her arms and kissed her. “I will go wherever you lead me.”

 

Regina leaned towards her wife and kissed her lips, "You make me feel alive." she lay her back down on the bed. "Like I can do anything." the brunette began to kiss the blonde’s neck as her hands worked under her tank top and cupped a perfect swelling. "You're so beautiful."

 

"I’m pregnant..." Emma whispered.

 

"The implantation worked?" The brunette asked looking at her wife’s face.  Emma only nodded and Regina dove to kiss the skin of her wife’s belly. They had been trying to grow their family.  And after she learned that her uterus was not able to carry a baby to term, Emma said she would give birth to their child as she had done Henry.  They had used Regina’s Eggs and Robin, her sister Zelena’s husband’s, sperm mainly because his features were similar to Emmas. That was to create the baby Emma now carried in her womb.

 

Their eyes locked for a long moment. Regina reached for the hem of Emma’s shirt and pulled it over her head. "Love me," Regina whispered, and Emma complied with her wife's whim.

 

* * *

**Ten years later…**

 

"The Prince and the Prime Minister arrived safely last night," the reporter on the television said as Regina dressed for the day. "They are here on a diplomatic visit with President Mills and will be honored at a state dinner tonight at the White House."

 

"Of course," Regina said turning off the set, "The fact that I just got back from Korea dealing with the hell that Trump left me with means nothing at all." She took a pause getting a feeling of Déjà vous.

 

"Relax Regina, it should be fun to have people that don't want to totally screw you over in the White House for a day," Emma said coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her. Regina froze.

 

She didn't want what she had dreamed ten years ago to be real, but most of her dream had come true.  Here she was, President of the United States and this morning was beginning precisely like the dream that had brought her here had.

 

Regina had to test it, so she turned in Emma’s arms and took a deep breath. "You know I've met him before," She said, then she bent down to put on her shoes.

 

"The Prime Minister?" Emma asked, "Yes I did."

 

"The Prince," Regina said thinking please say something different. "I met him at Brown when he came to visit. He was very flirty."

 

"Really?" Emma said straightening her dress then turned to kiss her softly. "Well tonight, I get to show you off to him and bring you back here and love you all night."

 

Regina breathed a sigh of relief; "I married you in ‘the dream’ ten years ago, and It had started just like today." She confided.

 

Emma raised a brow and smirked, "You dreamt I was a princess?"

 

Regina elbowed her gently in the ribs and walked towards the breakfast table. "Come on, we're late."

 

-End-

  
  
  



End file.
